Fragments Of Memory
by MorbidAngelx07
Summary: Kagome's lost mostof her memory, only having small fragments of it. Sesshoumaru saved her from almost being killed and she starts thinking that he's the one she loves based on her small fragments of memory. *COMPLETE*
1. A Demon's Rage

**Chapter 1 – A Demon's Rage**

She took in a heavy breath of air, her arms pulling the weight of her body, and her bag, up and over the wooden side of the ancient well. She let out the held breath as she leaned over the wooden wall on her stomach, and then pulled herself completely from the well.

"That never gets any easier, no matter how many times I do it," she huffed, dropping the yellow fabric to the ground and seating herself on the small wall of the well. "Just a moment to rest, then I'll head to Kaede's village. I hope Inuyasha's there, and he's not too angry."

A week. It had been a week since she's traveled home through the bone eater's well. School, she had a lot of things she needed to catch up on, more so when it came to her math. Thanks to her friends, and her brother, she had been able to almost catch up in the full week she had been home. But, that had meant leaving Inuyasha on his own for a week.

Her chocolate colored gaze shifted to the sky as it slowly darkened. What a time to come back. It was turning to night before her very eyes. She had to get going before it got too dark and too dangerous to wander to the village on her own. The quicker she got there, the sooner she got to see Inuyasha.

Inuyasha. Her breath hitched in her throat at the thought of seeing him after such a long period of time. It had felt like eternity since she had laid her eyes upon the hanyou, since she'd heard his voice, been protected by his arms, and so close to take in his scent. Her eyes drifted shut upon the thought of him. Her mind had never been left alone by his image since she had gone home, and even now that she was back, he was still in ever corner of her thoughts.

Snapping her gaze open upon hearing the snapping of a twig, her reflexes instantly forced her to grab her bow and pull an arrow from her quiver. Placing the arrow in the respective area of her bow, she pulled back on the string, aiming towards where the noise had come from. "Show yourself!" she shouted out, narrowing her eyes.

_Jewel shards - two of them?_ "I know you're there so just show yourself! I'll shoot at you if you don't!"

A figure stepped clearly from the formation of the tree line surrounding her. Her balance stumbled lightly, the bow and arrow dropping from her hands as the arms soon enwrapped her, pulling her close to a firm body. Her gaze widened at the sudden movements, causing the heat to surge through her cheeks, giving them a rosy tint.

---

"Miroku! Damn, you idiot! You knew those damn Saimyoushou were there! They always are you fool!" barked Inuyasha, his sword drawn and held readily in front of himself, though his amber gaze was sharply placed on Miroku. "I'd cut you down you idiot of a monk if I weren't too busy already!"

Miroku laughed lightly, leaning his back against a tree. "Yes, well, I would hate for you to tire yourself out on such vermin, Inuyasha." He tried to force himself to continue to stand, but failed, falling to the ground, his knees under him for a moment as he took in a couple breaths of air, his left hand clenching the wrist of his right.

"Hoshi-sama!" The exterminator rushed to his side, Hiraikotsu sliding through the bodies of demons that encircled the weakened monk. She caught the massive weapon by the strap, shifting it so it guarded her back, her feet carrying her quickly to the monk. Dropping to her knees, she allowed for the weapon to lay limp against the ground, her hands now checking on Miroku's life signs. She gently placed her ear to his chest, letting out a gentle, relieved, sigh at hearing his heart still beating strongly.

Her cheeks quickly flushed, her hand leaving a rather large red mark upon the monk's face. Her relief had quickly turned to anger at the feeling of his hand on her rear. "Hoshi-sama you're unbelievable sometimes!"

"Sango! Look out!"

Her gaze darted up; it had been Inuyasha's yelling out towards her. In her reflexes she grabbed the large boomerang that was lying upon the ground and brought it up, in a defensive manner, just in time for the wind blades to slam into the thick demon done. She opened her eyes once the force of the blow had passed, then blinked, her cheeks flushed with embarrassment as she took note of her position. She had been throw back from the unexpected force, her back now against the monk's back, and one arm around her abdomen while the other was helping her to hold the large weapon in place.

Ho-Hoshi-sama…"

Miroku just smiled, releasing the woman from his hold, though he was reluctant to do so. It was in battle the most he got to hold her in that way; there was no other time she'd allow him close enough. He knew it was partly his fault for the way he acted towards her, always feeling her rear up when he was given the chance, but he never minded when she'd hit him for it and yell.

"Kagura!" Inuyasha shouted out, his gaze narrowed, obviously pissed off by now. Death was powerful in the amber eyes he used to glare upon the wind demon. "Leave them alone! You're battle's with me, you bitch!"

"If you wish it to be so, Inuyasha." A sickening smirk slipped across the woman's face, her crimson eyes flashing with malice. "I'll just allow Kohaku-kun to finish them off."

Sango's eyes widened upon hearing her younger brother's name mentioned, her attention quickly turning back to the battle and falling upon Kagura.

"Kaze no Kizu!"

A stream of yellow energy erupted, ripping the ground apart violently as it raced towards Kagura. He smirked when he noticed the energy about to slam into her, but took a step back in surprise when the wind fluctuated, causing the attack to miss her.

_Damn, I was hoping she would lose her cool when that attack headed for her._ Inuyasha raised the blade of his Tetsusaiga once more, his gaze narrowing. The fang pulsated with power as he glared at Kagura, noticing the small figure behind her. "I'll be damned…" Inuyasha didn't bother to finish as he noticed the smaller figure starting to move. "Damn!"

He swiped the fang at the figure and Kagura as well. "Bakuryuuha!"

---

Kagome took in a small gasp of air as the figure pulled her closer, her cheeks burning with embarrassment by now.

"Ko-Kouga…" Her voice was whispered and soft. She placed her hands gently to the wolf demon's chest, trying to push him away with care. She knew Inuyasha wouldn't be happy to see them in such a position if he were to happen by. The last thing she wanted was to get into an argument with the hanyou over something as stupid as this.

"Kou-"

Her voice was cut off as lips brushed against hers before stealing them in a kiss. Her body was pulled closer to the Kouga's, unable to do anything about his hold, due to the fact he was stronger, and a demon. She kept her hands against his chest, there was no tension in them now to try and force him away, they just rested there.

Her heart slammed against her ribcage as Kouga pressed the kiss further, her mouth being coaxed open by his tongue. She shiver slipped down her spine when she felt his fangs brushed over her lips gently, then managed to take note of how his tongue invaded her mouth. She was unsure of how to react in this situation; Kouga had never made a move to pull such a stunt.

Kagome gasped for air the moment Kouga's lips left her own, but her eyes fell closed upon feeling his hot, moist breath against the nape of her neck. Her body, against her will, pushed more against Kouga's, her hands continued to be pinned to the demon's chest as he continued to brush his lips across her neck, forcing more shivers to run through her spine.

"Ko-Kouga…" she tried helplessly to get the wolf demon's attention back, her body betraying her every wish to stop leading him on.

The wolf just closed his eyes, keeping his lips brushing over the woman's neck, keeping the warmth of her body to his, not willing to release her. His hand slide down her side, slipping back up, his fingers forcing the bottom of her shirt to slip out of place from her skirt. He forced her body closer to his once more as he heard her breathless voice speak his name once more, it just urging him to continue.

He slid his fingers under the garment first before his hand soon followed, slowly brushing against her skin. He enjoyed the feeling of her stomach muscles rippling beneath his touch and took in the feeling of her silky smooth skin. Her fingers slipped under her bra, not considering it an annoyance at the moment. He gave out a deep growl when she let out a pleased sound, his fingers kneading the breast, and then his hand groping it, squeezing it against his palm.

"Kouga… please…" she whispered softly, her fingers grasping at his chest now, trying to use her sheer will to shove him away. "St-Stop!" she finally managed to shout out, her forearms resting against Kouga's chest, trying to shove him away. Her chest rose and fell heavily as she tried to catch her breath, her small hands starting to grasp his upper arms as he tried to continue. She shouted at him again, tears starting to slip down her cheeks.

A pink aura appeared from her hands, it hashing out against Kouga, causing him to release Kagome quickly, letting her drop to the ground as he glanced over the burns on his upper arms.

She sat there, trying heavily to catch her breath and find her strength once more to get away. Her eyes snapped up when she heard a deep growl from him, and saw the lust in his eyes. This time it wasn't lust for her body before, as it had been, it was lust for her blood. She knew that look far too well. It was look in Inuyasha's eyes every time his demon took control.

The demon straightened up a bit and walked over, grabbing Kagome's shoulders roughly and slamming her back against a tree nearby, pinning her there. She let out a sharp cry of pain, tears slipping further down her cheeks as her brown gaze watched the wolf demon in front of her.

"K-Kouga, what's wrong with you?" she whispered, pleading he would come to his senses.

---

He paused, amber eyes slowly gazing over the tree line near him. A cry he heard, but the scent of wolf was everywhere, it would seem. It was just a pitiful animal that was ensnared. He shook it off, continuing to walk upon his way, only to pause once more when his nose caught the scene of a holy aura.

Golden eyes narrowed dangerously as the scent of wolf had grown stronger. Bloodlust filled the air he knew that. A faint cry drew his attention away from his current train of thought. Once again, the same cry, only he understood it this time. His name was being called. He shifted his footing and slipped into a dash. Rin. The child was in danger.

---

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" she called out once more, tears filling her dark gaze as they stained her dirtied cheeks. She stumbled, hitting the ground, and then pushed herself back up, refusing to give up. It was too familiar to her, the idea of running from wolves. She had done this before, but would her lord be able to save her in time this round?

"Lord Sesshoumaru!"

Her eyes went wide when she slammed into the ground once more, the wind being knocked from her. Rin shifted her gaze over her shoulder, eyes full of fear as the wolves drew closer. As they leapt for her like they had done before. She shut her eyes tightly, her small fingers clenching the ground, waiting for the impact of teeth, for the pain of her flesh being torn apart.

It never came. The only thing that did come was the cool, silky soft feeling of cloth and a powerful arm surrounding her body, holding her close. Her eyes opened, blinking a few times. She glanced up, then back, watching as the last wolf fell to the ground, dead, and Tokijin was dropped to her lord's side.

"Lord… Sesshoumaru…!"

He glanced down at the small child held in his arm, his other hand squeezing the hilt of the Tokijin tightly, before placing it back to his side. Kneeling down he placed the girl upon her feet, and then rose.

Amber eyes once more feel to the dead wolves that lay before them. Were these the wolves he had smelled? Was it their blood lust? No. The blood lust was potent in the air still, swirling around him. His amber orbs narrowed slightly, only to shift back to their normal gaze when he felt a few small tugs of his kimono. Sesshoumaru looked down upon the young child as she tugged, begging to gain his attention.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, Kagome is being attacked! She's being attack by a demon, Lord Sesshoumaru," she quickly informed him. "He's hurting her, my lord, please, do something," she begged, her eyes pleading.

---

"Only have eyes for that mutt, I see," Kouga growled, his fangs visible for her to see. She was supposed to see them, see the rage that filled him.

"Kouga, snap out of it. This isn't you, please, stop, you're hurting me."

He growled, dragging his claws down along her bare arms. "Hurting you? You've no idea the pain I can cause." He pushed her head to the side, sinking his fangs deep into her neck, causing her to scream out from pain. She closed her eyes, feeling the warmth of her blood as it ran down from her neck, over her shoulder and down her chest. It stained her clothing.

It seemed like years before he pulled his teeth out, tossing her to the ground. He knew she was too weak to do anything now, and that was fine with him. He wanted to toy with her a bit, have his fun before he killed her. A dark smirk slipped across his lips, lapping the blood up from his fingers.

"Fine, you won't be mine, I'll see to it that mutt can't treat you wrong again," he informed her, walking towards her limp body.

She opened her eyes, looking up at the wolf demon. Her gaze was fuzzy, she couldn't see well. _He's being controlled… by a tainted shard… how could I not notice before?_ She gave a scream of pain as she felt his claws dig into her sides, the unforgettable warmth of the blood as it spilled down her sides, once more staining her shirt. Inuyasha. Where was he? Couldn't he hear her? Couldn't he smell the blood? Couldn't he pick up Kouga's scent?

She was going to die; she knew it as she felt his claws dig into her skin once more. It was a shame, she knew, that she never got to tell Inuyasha how much she loved him. How much she enjoyed being near him, held in his arms, arguing with him, and all those other small details of the relationship they shared. And what would Sango do without her? And poor Shippou as well; she was leaving them alone.

She forced her eyes to open up, watching Kouga as he licked the blood from his fingers. A saddened smile took her features as she watched the wolf demon, catching his attention. He was watching her as though she had lost her mind, and with some confusion as well.

"I'm… I'm so sorry," she whispered. "I couldn't… didn't noticed the… the tainted shard."

He growled. He hated the look of pity she was giving him. It was as though he was about to die and not her. Apologizing? For what? What tainted shard? He was confused, and it was fueling his rage even more. He walked closer to her dying form, squatting beside her and just watching. "It really is a pity, Kagome," he said, running his fingers through her hair. "You truly were a beauty, I just wish you would've chosen me instead of mutt-face then it wouldn't have had to end this way."

---

"How dare you beg Lord Sesshoumaru to save her life! She's nothing but a follower to that pain of a hanyou, you silly child!" Jakken scolded her, gaining the small girl's attention for a moment.

"But-"

"He's not near her," Sesshoumaru spoke coolly, his gaze in the direction of where Rin had been running from. The smell of blood was filling his senses, sending them into a frenzy. "Strange that he would leave her so utterly vulnerable. Shows how incompetent he truly is."

Jakken blinked, watching his lord with sheer surprise. Then blinked as he lord walked past him, heading in the direction Rin had come from. "M-My Lord! Where are you going?!"

"To dispose of a wolf that has left the safety of his pack, Jakken. The scent is the same as before. He's the leader of those from before. I trust you to take better care of Rin this time around Jakken." He brushed a hand through his hair, silvery strands straggling behind between his fingers. His amber orbs shifted, looking at the small toad. "As I've said before, should you fail, Jakken, you shall die." He then continued on, not once looking back at the two.

Jakken just blinked, standing there with terror filling his eyes. He then looked at Rin, shaking his staff towards her. "You troublesome brat! Quit running off or you'll get me killed!"

Rin blinked, looking at Jakken once Sesshoumaru was out of her sights. "I apologize, Master Jakken. I didn't mean to get you in trouble."

Jakken watched the girl and then sighed, throwing his hand sup in defeat. When it came to her, no matter how hard he tried, he could never win. Frustrating. That's what this child was. She was also a menace to his health.

---

Kagome closed her eyes, the blood loose causing her to lose and consciousness she had been fighting to keep. Tears dripped down her cheeks, hitting the ground below her form as it soaked them up with hunger, soaking in her blood with greed as well.

Kouga stayed like he was for a moment longer, watching the woman as she slowly died. His tongue licked blood form his fingers once more. "Time to finish this," he stated emotionlessly, about to stab his claw through her chest.

"I fear you will not be finishing anything, wolf," he spoke coldly, sun fire orbs locking on the demon. "Nor shall you live to see another day after this one."

Kouga's gaze snapped to Sesshoumaru, growling in anger as he realized the dog had snuck up on him without his knowledge. He stood up suddenly. "You think you can beat me, mutt?"

Sesshoumaru blinked once. Mutt? How was he the mutt? "I believe you're speaking to the wrong one if you are referring me to a mutt, mongrel. That would be Inuyasha," he corrected. "And a mutt he may be, but I'm sure he will be none to thrilled to see you having, so far, nearly taken the life of someone he holds so dear."

"What do you care?"

"I don't. He won't have a time to revenge her either. Little to his knowledge, as of right now, I'll waste a bit of my time to get rid of trash like you." Sesshoumaru placed his right hand to the hilt of his Tokijin, pulling the blade from his side, and before Kouga could move, he was within distance, swiping the blade across in front of the wolf.

Kouga barely managed to dodge the attack, slipping back with a growl.

---

"Bakuryuuha!"

The small tornado of wind slammed back towards Kagura, causing the demon to retreat a fair distance away. She smirked, closing her eyes as she brushed her feather over her lush lips. Crimson eyes gently opened halfway, gazing upon the hanyou in front of her. "Too bad, Inuyasha, that your priestess, Kagome, wasn't here to be apart of this battle, don't you think?"

"Shut up you bitch!" Inuyasha shouted out, swiping his sword towards the wind demon, only to growl when she appeared behind him, her back to his. "A real shame you had to lose her, but it leaves you free to be with Kikyou now, doesn't it? Well, I suppose that is if Naraku allows it," she taunted, smirking deviously.

"What are you talking about?!" Miroku shouted out, standing up, with his staff and Sango to lend him support.

"Can't you smell it Inuyasha? Can't you smell the scent of blood in the air?"

Inuyasha turned around, growling with his gaze narrowed. "What are you getting at Kagura? All I smell is demon blood, from the demons we've killed, and I'm going to enjoy smelling your blood when I kill you too!"

Kagura laughed lightly, seeming thoroughly amused with at the whole situation.

"You amuse me with how much of a fool you can be, Inuyasha."

Kagura stepped back into the shadows, allowing the white baboon to step forward.

"Naraku!"

"A puppet, Inuyasha," Sango informed him. "It seems Naraku is still to fearful to come see us himself."

"Naraku has better things to deal with than to play with all of you all the time," Kagura answered from the shadows.

The puppet chuckled lightly. "Yes, indeed. You're too fun to manipulate though, Inuyasha, I must admit. Do you honestly think I wouldn't have some more fun with you? Have some more fun in causing you such misery? I want to see you're face once more when you can't save the woman you love. But then again, she is just the reincarnation, she can't possibly mean all that much to you, now can she?"

Inuyasha's eyes widen a moment. The smell of blood, he could almost taste it in his mouth. The demon blood was settling, it was the smell of another familiar scent that pushed through now. "Ka-Kagome…"

The puppet chuckled, then made a move to attack Inuyasha, only for the puppet's body to blow into pieces, the wooden figure at the heart breaking.

"Kagome!?" Inuyasha shouted, glancing back as the fang hit the ground. His amber eyes locked with dark brown ones, knowing that just from the cold look in them they were not the eyes that belonged to Kagome. "Ki-Kikyou…"

Her presence caught all of their attention. She merely watched as Kagura escaped, then placed her gaze back to Inuyasha. "You're a fool to no end, Inuyasha," she spoke softly, but harshly. "You claim to care for her, as you dared to do with me, but yet you still allow such a foolish thing to happen?"

Inuyasha shoved Tetsusaiga away, running away from the scene and towards the bone eater's well. That's right, Kagome was supposed to come back today. How could he have forgotten? She had haunted his mind since she vanished from his sights down that damn well, how could she so have easily slipped from his mind, even during a battle?

---

Kagura muttered soft curses as her bare feet gently hit against the wooden floor beams of the castle. She pushed her kimono from her shoulder softly, looking at the cut marks there. "Too close…" she muttered, wiping away the blood.

She returned her kimono to the rightful position before pushing aside the door to enter Naraku's chambers. "Why have me retreat, Naraku?"

Naraku's violet gaze slid over to the demon, along with the dull, lifeless, white eyes of her elder sister, Kanna. "It seems we managed to run into a bit of trouble, like always," he frowned, motioning for Kanna to show Kagura the sight.

Kagura blinked, placing her ruby eyes upon the mirror. She showed no emotion to the sight, but fumed within herself. There was Sesshoumaru, fighting against the wolf, Kouga. For what reason she didn't understand. She knew Sesshoumaru was not one to take pity on those whom he did not deem in the least bit worthy. So why save this pathetic mortal of a girl?

"Sesshoumaru has managed to get in the way, as you have noted. Kikyou's disturbance in the plan didn't help in our favor this time, I'm afraid." He smirked, his evil gaze watching Kagura. "I would hate to have to lose you, Kagura."

She forced back a shudder as she watched Naraku, then merely nodded, bowed, and took her leave, shutting the door behind her. She snapped her fan shut angrily, clenching her fist tightly. Damn him.

---

Kouga's eyes widened as he was sent back by the mere pressure coming from the blade, Tokijin. His eyes snapped shut just as soon when he was forced back into a rock. He didn't move after that, his head hung down slightly, his breathing slowed and a small, tainted shard slipped from his chest, dropping to the ground.

Sesshoumaru straightened, placing one fang back to his side. Golden orbs slid over to the form lying upon the ground a mere few feet from him. Blood. She was covered in her own blood. Her heartbeat was faint, and getting worse as her breath slowed.

"Bothersome," he stated as he walked over, brushing back strands of the girl's raven locks from her face, his other hand slipping down her side and then under her back, pulling her body against his own. He then scooped her up fully when he stood. Rin would worry about the girl, and persist him nonstop if she were to die here.

He let out a sigh, heading back towards where he left Rin and Jakken. It would seem he was getting soft, taking in small strays all the time, all those on the brink of death it would seem as well, or having already died.

Tenseiga pulsed softly, catching Sesshoumaru's attention. He frowned, glancing at the girl. _Tenseiga? You plan on spearing this woman's life as well? I suppose, you truly are my father's fang._

He pushed aside the feel of Tenseiga pulsating. He continued to carry the nearly dead woman in his arms, even as he got close to Rin and Jakken.

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" Jakken shouted out, running towards his lord.

"Kagome! She's not—"

"She's quite alive, Rin," Sesshoumaru finished before the child finished, his pace steady, but seeming suddenly fast to the child and toad she they followed after him. _Her spirit is refusing to let her die._ If he was going to care for her wounds, he needed to get her away from this place. The scent of blood, demons, and wolves was too potent for his liking. It disgusted him.


	2. Regret

**Chapter 2 – Regret**

She shifted, opening her eyes. A groan escaped from her throat as pain surged throughout her body, causing her to stop moving. Ignoring the pain as it flared throughout her body, she placed a hand upon the ground, forcing her body to shift, sitting up. Her other hand darted to the opposite side, hissing in pain as it stung horribly.

Her clothing was covered in blood; her own blood, she had no doubt about it. Sitting up fully, so as to not put weight upon her arm, she placed her other hand to her neck, where even more pain surged. How had these wounds come to be upon her body? Where was she? Her fingers played upon the fabric covering the wound, causing another question to pop up. Who had bandaged her wounds?

Her eyes trailed the area in which she was in; there was no sign of anyone being near her. There was no sign of anyone, period. Her head pounded as she tried to remember what happened. _I must've hit my head._ She placed a hand upon her skull, closing her eyes and sighing softly. "Great… now how could things get any worse?" she mumbled under her breath. She wasn't sure who she could trust or where she should go.

A flash of silver hair and golden eyes short through her memory's eyes before her gaze shot open. What… was that? The feeling of strong arms and the safety and protection they brought with them. It was few things she could remember, but not enough. The face couldn't come into focus, only the sunlit orbs penetrated through the darkness of her mind. Who?

She shook her head. Silly. This was silly. She had to get to a village, she realized as her stomach growled.

---

"Pretty."

A flower was plucked from the ground, small hands encircling the stem of the plant. Petals were placed close to her nose, her dark hair slipping forward slightly as she smiled.

"Master Jakken! Do you think Kagome will like these flowers?"

"How would I know you silly girl?!" the toad snapped at her, glaring. "I'm not human! I wouldn't know about such pathetic things!"

The child pouted softly, then shifted her eyesight, catching her lord from the corner of her gaze. "Lord Sesshoumaru!" she called out cheerfully, smiling happily. She abandoned the current project she was working on, the gathering of flowers, but kept those she already held, as she dashed to her lord.

Holding them up with pride she smiled still. "What do you think, Lord Sesshoumaru? You think they might make Kagome happy when she wakes up?"

He watched her, his golden orbs shifting to the petals of the flowers held in her small, delicate hand. He didn't answer. It was a question not worth his time to bother with. It would serve no purpose. Ridiculous. It took time away from his travels.

Rin smelled the flowers once more, not seeming bothered by her lord's lack of answer, but gazed upon him once more, tilting her head ever so slightly to the side when his gaze shifted elsewhere. "Lord Sesshoumaru?" She took a step closer; unsure of what caught the demon's attention. If it was something dangerous, she knew she would be safer to be close to him and wait for him to give her an opening to run.

He shifted his weight. "Nothing to fear." Turning upon his heels he started to walk back to the line of trees, the wind ever playing with the shining silver strands of his hair. They were tossed about carelessly, though never seemed ruffled by the wind's daring confidence.

"Lord Sesshoumaru!!" Jakken stumbled quickly after where his lord threatened to vanish to if he did not follow quickly enough. He was about to shout at Rin, only to watch as the small girl ran past him. "Hey!"

Rin didn't bother to acknowledge Jakken's yelling at her. Her interest was more in what had caught Sesshoumaru's. Where were they heading now? She knew nothing was dangerous about it, he had told her so. Her footsteps stopped before she ran into her lord, closing her eyes, just in case she did end up impacting him.

After a moment her eyes fluttered back open, glancing up at her lord, a questioning look placed upon her features, and then followed his gaze, stopping when she saw Kagome moving. A smile graced her features once more, running from Sesshoumaru's side over towards the elder girl.

In her movements Kagome paused suddenly, narrowing her gaze for a moment. She then pushed herself up into a standing position, gripping her side tightly. "Who's th—"

The teen was cut off when the presence of the small child appeared, making her step back a bit. She watched, with curious brown eyes, as the girl ran towards her, calling out her name. She had lost her memory, but kept main knowledge about herself such as her name, abilities, and anything else.

"Kagome!"

She snapped back from her thoughts, watching the child halt in front of her, pushing the flowers up towards her. She blinked, a confused look slipping into her gaze as she watched.

"They're for you, Kagome. I picked them! I thought you would like something pretty when you woke up!" the child chirped out, still smiling happily. Rin didn't know the elder girl very well, but was fond of her, thinking of her as a sister, in a way.

Kagome kneeled down, her fingers gently wrapping around the stem of the flowers, taking them from the child's hands. She placed the petals to her nose, closing her eyes as she took in the fragrant aroma of the plants. "Thank you," she spoke gently, opening her eyes once more, "but I'm afraid I don't recall who you are, I apologize, you seem to know me rather well."

Rin stared at the girl in disbelief, all happiness being taken over by confusion. "I'm Rin, Kagome, why don't you remember? Am I not important enough for you to remember anymore?" the small child questioned, causing Kagome's heart to ache. The teen kneeled down once more, placing a hand to Rin's shoulder, than cheek. "I'm afraid I don't remember much; I'm sure I could never forget a wonderful child like you. I wouldn't want to."

---

Sesshoumaru continued to stand where he was. She knew he was there as soon as he stepped close enough to make out her form. How? She'd never been able to do so before hand, not when she was with his pest of a brother. It was always Inuyasha who had discovered him.

As he stepped closer to the tree line leading to the woman, he paused before emerging into sight, listening to Rin and the woman talk. Trying to figure out her sudden alertness. He then smiled when he heard the conversation, chuckling inwardly, not making a sound. She had lost her memory and he found it amusing. He was interested to see the expression on his half brother's face when the woman he cherished so much for questioned him upon whom he was.

After gathering the information he wished, he allowed his form to be seen, emerging from the thick covering of the trees, amber gaze falling upon her fiercely, daring her to try something in a way of attacking him. He could tell she knew he was a demon, but he wondered just how stupid she was now that she had no memory of what he could be capable of.

---

Kagome's eyes snapped to Sesshoumaru when he entered the small clearing, narrowing in a deadly way. Watching him was all she did at the moment, not willing to try anything else. She could tell he held power, but was unsure of how much.

Her breathing got stuck in her lungs as she caught sight of his golden, sunlit orbs for eyes. The image flashed across her memory once more, her hand placing itself over her heart as she took a step back. Suddenly, it ached. She felt as though her heart was trying to be ripped from her chest. Breathing suddenly became difficult as her eyes slammed shut to the pain, trying to fight it back.

"Kagome!"

Sesshoumaru watched her solemnly for a moment. "Rin, go get some water for her; Jakken, you will accompany her."

"But—"

"No buts you stupid girl! The Lord ordered us to go get water for her…"

Rin just sighed, nodding and following after Jakken, leaving her lord with Kagome.

Sesshoumaru watched them leave, knowing it would be a bit of time before they returned with fresh, cold water for this woman. He turned his golden gaze back to her, closing the distance that was between them. Bringing his hand up he snatched her chin firmly, being careful not to hurt her. Humans were rather delicate creatures, after all.

He frowned as he watched her. Had his brother really caused her so much pain? She had been rather good at hiding most of it; all the times he had seen her before she never seemed to be in pain when being near him, not even after his brother had spent time with that dead priestess he still seemed fond of.

"You need to relax." His voice was clam, cool, and firm. He wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her body close to his own in an attempt to make her stop this foolishness. "If you continue with this reaction, it will only cause your body more pain."

Her body tensed when it was pushed up against Sesshoumaru's, his voice seemed to penetrate through the pain and allowed her to breath with ease once more. Her figure slowly relaxed within his grasp, her fingers grasping at him tightly. The bangs of her raven colored hair slipped forward as her forehead rested gently upon his chest plate.

His firm hold, there was something familiar about it, but also something strange to it as well. It was as though arms like his held her before, but she couldn't quite make out the difference between the two holds at the moment, her body suffering from mind numbing pain. She let out a slow breath of air, her eyes fluttering open for a moment. _So warm._

He watched her with an emotionless gaze, not releasing her well knowing, with her body so worn out, she would just drop to the earth. He glanced up at the sky. Darkness, the only light coming from the stars and a sliver of the silver moon that hung there. He ignored the cool breeze that passed by him, pushing his hair around at its leisure. It was a bother, despite the fact it felt good to have a cool breeze when there was an extra amount of warmth close to his body.

His gaze shot down towards the girl when her weight grew in his hold slightly. He shook his head. _Ridiculous._ He gently laid the unconscious woman upon the ground. Pulling up the bottom of her shirt only enough to see the bandages around her stomach, he took into account that the wounds had bled through. Annoying. They would have to be redone.

---

Rin sighed gently as she walked to the stream, holding a small bucket in her hands. "I wonder if Kagome will be all right."

"Who cares about that wench? She's nothing but trouble. Inuyasha is going to come soon to take her back; Lord Sesshoumaru should just leave her," the toad grumbled.

Rin gazed back at the small demon, blinking her bronze eyes. "But if he had done that she would be dead, Master Jakken."

"Good! One less human to worry about!"

"Kagome has been very kind to us, Master Jakken. It wouldn't be right to just allow her to die when something could be done about it. Have you forgotten the times she has saved us?"

"So?! I never asked for that pesky mortal's help!"

Rin sighed, looking down at the water. She then bent down and scooped some of it up into her bucket, then stepped out from the stream, her feet and half way up her shins being slightly cold, but it never bothered her. "Kagome… has lost her memory. I wonder how she feels. It must be scary to wake up and remember no one and nothing."

Jakken blinked as he watched Rin, then shook his head as he followed the child back to their campsite for the night. "You're a stupid girl, Rin," he mumbled. But the girl, as normal, ignored him. She knew he didn't mean such things, so it never bothered her; it was just the only way he knew how to express things.

---

_Damn it! How could I have been blind?_ Inuyasha huffed, skidding to a stop as his form pushed through the tree line that lead to the well. He stopped dead, eyes going wide at seeing Kouga knocked out. He would've walked over to him, checked to see if he was alive, if the smell of Kagome's blood wasn't so potent over the whole place.

The smells around him were ready to cause an overload with his senses. Blood. Kagome. Kouga. Sesshoumaru. The essences of a battle. He could smell it all; he just couldn't put the big picture together. He shifted on his feet, rushing over to Kouga, only to stop suddenly only a few feet from the wolf. He was covered in Kagome's blood. Rage hit him.

"KOUGA!"

The wolf shifted, opening his eyes a bit. Sitting up he held his head, eyes closing as pain threatened to split his cranium open.

"What the hell happened?! Why the fuck is Kagome's blood on you!?" Inuyasha raged, his hand twitching, wanting to snatch the Tetsusaiga from his side and slice the wolf into tiny pieces.

Kouga paused in his pain. He opened his eyes, blinking. Kagome's blood? He shifted his gaze to his hands, then placed a hand to his mouth, there being an after taste of blood pooled in his mouth. He was shaken, visibly shaken, as all the images had rushed back, hitting him. "No… I… I didn't…" He looked around the area quickly, his breathing hitching in his throat.

"Where is she, Kouga?!"

"I… I don't know."

Inuyasha growled, rushing over to Kouga, slamming his fist to the side of the full breed's cheek. "What the fuck did you do to Kagome!? Her scent is all over you! Along with all her blood!"

Kouga placed a hand to the ground, bracing himself as he hit it. He'd failed to protect her; instead of protecting her, all he had done was hurt her. How? How could that have happened? For all he knew right now, she could be dead because of him and his weakness. He didn't even defend himself as Inuyasha hit him once more; he knew he deserved it. He deserved every hit Inuyasha bestowed on him.

---

Kikyou's cold bronze eyes watched as the hanyou took off, her bow down upon her side. She brushed away the tinge of pain that ate at her heart as she watched him vanish into the trees. She knew Inuyasha still felt guilty about her death, that he still harbored such hate that her life had been taken.

She loved him still, she knew, thus she pushed the pain aside. In the human world, she knew there was no way for the two of them to truly be together; and that couldn't happen with Kagome around so tentatively.

She couldn't fully hate the girl; she had been sucked into this web just as she had over fifty years ago. And she couldn't blame her for falling in love with Inuyasha; she had allowed herself to do just the same. She hated Kagome though, for stealing Inuyasha away, for confusing him that he didn't know what to do.

But, there was just something inside of her that, despite her jealousy she had towards Kagome, she didn't want her to end up as she had. She didn't to see the girl dead because she fell in love. Then there was also the fact that she didn't want to see Inuyasha in anymore pain because another woman he loved had died because he had failed to protect her.

Eyes shut for a moment as she listened to the wind brush by. The cool and gentleness felt relaxing to her. Despite she only harbored the hatred left in her soul; she still could feel all the other emotions. Her hatred did not control - she refused to allow it to control her.

Once the breeze passed and died down, she opened her eyes once more, shifting and turning. She decided it best to leave for now; she had stayed too long as it was. She never bothered with the other two fighters; they were none of her concern.

---

Sango blinked watched as the priestess left, the grip on her boomerang loosening once she was out of sight. Her body tensed when a hand slipped to her shoulder, gaze snapping to see who had dared to touch her.

"We must follow after him, Sango. There is no telling what he might do if Kagome-sama is truly injured badly, or even worse, I'm afraid."

Brown eyes widened, taking in a sharp breath of air at the possibility. "Kagome-chan…" she whispered. "Kirara!"

The small demon cat emerged, flames engulfing its form as it ran towards its master. Sango reached out, grabbing the fur near the cat's neck, then pulled Miroku up onto Kirara behind her. "You're right, Hoshi-sama. Now is not the time to leave Inuyasha on his own. His recklessness could cause some serious problems."

"Sango! It's Kouga!" Miroku pointed out as they closed in on the area. Her gaze shifted down, spotting the hanyou and wolf. "This is not their typical fight either."

"You're right, Kouga isn't even fighting back. Let's land, Kirara."

The cat soon landed upon the ground, allowing its two passengers to slip from her back. She gave a soft growl as she watched the two of them, this catching Miroku's attention as well as Sango's.

Sango was the first to shout out. "Inuyasha! That's enough or you're going to kill him!"

Inuyasha just slammed hi fist once more into Kouga, then shifted, glaring back at the three of them, growling dangerously. His eyes were flashing red for a few seconds, his fangs seemed to be elongated.

Miroku stepped forward, placing a hand upon Sango's shoulder. The exterminator glanced at him, but kept to her spot, having been about ready to run to the hanyou. "Inuyasha, this is foolish. If Kagome-sama is harmed then this is not the way to go about finding her, let alone to get any information about what has taken place. Let's calmly think this over. Your rage could only end up killing her if you do not calm down."

Kouga blinked, glancing over at the monk and exterminator, looking badly beaten, and then closed his eyes as another fist slammed into his cheek.

"Dammit anyways! You better start talking you good for nothing demon!" Inuyasha shouted out, nails digging into his palms. "As much as I hate to admit it, the monk is right! Where's Kagome?"

"I told you, I don't know."

"The hell--!"

Sango walked over, pushing Inuyasha back before kneeling down beside Kouga. She pulled out a scarf and wiped away the blood. "Please Kouga, tell us what you do know about what has taken place. Kagome-chan means a lot to you as well, does she not?" She watched as the wolf nodded, glancing off to the side. "Then the information you give us may allow us to find her and do something to treat her wounds."

Inuyasha was about to shout again, only to get Miroku's hand slammed over his mouth. "Inuyasha, rage will do nothing. I must ask you to keep yourself calm and your demon at bay. Your outbursts and yelling do not help. This is about finding Kagome-sama, not about your hatred or jealousy of Kouga."

Inuyasha pulled Miroku's hand from his mouth, growling. "That's not it you perverted monk! He's got Kagome's scent all over him!"

"It's hard… for me to believe what I actually did," Kouga spoke softly, catching everyone's attention. "I can't tell you where she is because I barely remember anything of what happened, only small pieces of it. I remember coming here, Kagome coming out of the well, and then walking towards her." He paused.

"Well?" Inuyasha pressed on, an annoyed tone to his voice as he crossed his arms, glaring death at the wolf.

"I remember suddenly being in a rage, trying to make her mine with force." The wolf clenched his fists, hating himself for being so weak against fighting it all. "She suddenly pushed me away, I think it more had to do with her powers. I flew even more into a rage and started attacking her; I was about to kill her but he stopped me."

"Who?" Miroku questioned.

"Sesshoumaru."

Inuyasha blinked, shock shifting into his eyes for a moment. His brother had saved Kagome from being run through by Kouga? Why? What was the bastard up to this time?

"Sesshoumaru?" Sango questioned.

Kouga merely nodded, holding one burned arm from Kagome's powers. "With the pressure of a sword he threw me against a rock and I lost consciousness. Then the next thing I know I'm waking up to mutt-face screaming my name."

"Then where's Kagome? If Sesshoumaru is the one who stopped you then why isn't Kagome here?" Inuyasha pressed.

"It is possible that Sesshoumaru took Kagome with him; we cannot rule that out," Miroku spoke up. "We need to follow any leads we have in order to find Kagome…"

"Or we could just our noses," Kouga butted in, looking at Miroku. Kouga wore the expression that Miroku felt like he was being told how stupid he was.

"That is an option as well…"

"It's the best thing we have, Hoshi-sama. Inuyasha and Kouga are good with tracking smells."

Inuyasha glared at Miroku. "It's how I found you when you tried to kidnap Kagome and stole her shards of the jewel."

"We can't waste a moment of time, we need to find Kagome," Sango spoke up, and then looked at Kouga, about to say something. She stopped though.

Kouga was already sniffing out the smell of Kagome's blood. It was all over him; he knew the smell about as well as Inuyasha would, if not better.

"We don't need his help," the hanyou huffed, glaring. "He tried to kill Kagome, right now there's no knowing if he could try again once we find her."

"As much as I want to apologize to Kagome about what I did, I can't face her yet." Kouga looked at Inuyasha. "I'm just getting you guys started in a direction. It'd take mutt-face too long to figure out which way her scent went considering the smell is all over the place. The sooner you find her, the better." He sniffed once more and pointed. "That way."

Inuyasha blinked and then took off, leaving the others there. Sango sighed and then looked at Kouga. She smiled gently. "Thank you, Kouga."

"We'll tell Kagome-sama that you're sorry and you'll come and apologize yourself once you feel you have yourself under your own control."

Kouga watched them as they climbed onto Kirara's back. "…Thanks…"

"She won't blame you, Kouga," Sango said before Kirara took off after Inuyasha, moving rather quickly to close the distance Inuyasha had once again made between them.

Kouga shifted his weight from one foot to the other. He closed his eyes, a heavy breath of air slipping from his lungs. _I know she won't. Throughout the whole damn ordeal she didn't blame me. It was my fault for being weak to be controlled by whatever, but yet she was the one apologizing._ A hand went up over the wolf's face. "How can I face her again after all that?"


	3. Stay Away

**Chapter 3 – Stay Away**

"Lord Sesshoumaru! We brought back the…water…" Rin barely finished as her gaze caught her lord tending to Kagome's wounds. Her blood was all over the place again, or so it seemed to the child.

Sesshoumaru ignored Rin and Jakken as they entered the clearing once more. His gaze stayed locked upon Kagome's wounds, currently bandaging them once more. Her blood had soaked through the first set; hopefully it would stop soon. The last thing he needed was this woman dying from loss of blood.

"Bring the water over here."

Rin blinked and then rushed over to her lord, setting the water down beside him. She watched as he took a bit of water into his hands and washed the blood off Kagome's stomach and sides, then her arm. It amazed her, sometimes, at how kind her lord could be, and that he would be willing to show his gentle side in front of them.

She stumbled back though when her lord stood up suddenly and gazed off behind her and beyond Jakken. Was something coming? What could it be this late at night? She couldn't help but yawn as her tiredness finally drowned out her excitement and fear. She walked over to Kagome and lay down beside her form. It was best for her to stay right here, she knew that. It would be safe and she knew, if her lord decided to wander off, Kagome couldn't be left alone.

His amber gaze looked down upon the two unconscious forms upon the ground. His brother was coming and it would do no good for a fight to break out here, as one always managed to happen upon their meetings.

He shifted his weight and stepped back over to the two females in his company, his movements waking Rin from her light sleep. "Lord Sesshoumaru?" she questioned with a soft voice, sitting up and trying to rub the sleep from her eyes. "Is there something wrong, Lord Sesshoumaru?"

"No; stay here and take care to her, Rin. She's left in yours and Jakken's care as of right now."

Rin nodded. "All right! We'll take good care of her, won't we, Master Jakken?"

"Why do I want to take care of th—" a rock slammed into the back of Jakken's head before he could finish. Rubbing the lump and glancing at where the rock came from, he stopped, gulping. "O-Of course we'll take good care of her. N-No harm to her. Go-Got it."

Sesshoumaru dropped the few other pebbles that were gathered into his hand, and stepped away from them, walking to the tree lines and vanishing.

---

_Kagome… please be all right. You have to be all right._ Inuyasha tore his claws through a few annoying branches in his way, quickly chasing after Kagome's scent. It bothered him. Her scent was following and mixed in with Sesshoumaru's scent. Had his brother really taken Kagome with him?

He ducked under a branch, dropping to the ground and pausing. He put his nose to the air and took a sniff, closing his eyes so he could concentrate on sifting through all the smells around the forest. He was still going to the right way, good. He glanced back, making sure Sango and Miroku were still on his tail, then blinked when they passed him.

"HEY!"

"Well hurry up! Kagome-sama's in this direction, is she not, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha muttered under his breath. Damn monk always being such a pain. He was waiting for the day he would end up taking his claws to that monk's neck. One day… but not right now. Kagome was more important. He pushed his feet from the ground, slipping into a fast pace run, easily catching up and passing the two on Kirara's back.

He didn't have time to sit and be poky about traveling and if they got a head of him. Kagome could be on the verge of death. He hoped she wasn't. There didn't seem to be a lot of her blood scent in the air, so she couldn't have bled to death…yet.

He shook his head. Those thoughts were not allowed. He slashed through a few more branches, and was about to slash through some more when Sesshoumaru appeared, causing him to stop dead in his tracks. His own amber eyes widened. His brother had blood on his clothes… Kagome's blood was on his clothes.

Sesshoumaru stood there, watching his hanyou of a brother, then his gaze shifted to the man and woman on the demonic cat, almost daring them to try and go further. He then placed his gaze back to his brother. "I have no time to deal with you, Inuyasha, so leave now."

Inuyasha blinked, taking a slight step back at this, before he growled, clenching his hands into fists. "Oh yeah? Too damn bad! Where's Kagome! Why's her blood on your clothes?! I swear, if you hurt her anymore than she was already I'll truly cut you down this time, Sesshoumaru! I'll make sure Tenseiga doesn't save you this time!"

"Big words for a little hanyou, Inuyasha. Are you sure you can back them up? Or are you still all bark and simply no bite?"

Inuyasha growled, pulling Tetsusaiga from his side, the blade transforming to a fang. "Move out of my way, Sesshoumaru. I have no interest in wasting time with you right now."

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes. "I told you to leave, Inuyasha. You bring nothing but a threat of annoyances to my presence." He pulled Tokijin from his side, aiming the tip towards the hanyou. The sword pulsed for a moment before a deadly energy pushed from the blade, sharp edges cutting through Inuyasha's clothing.

Inuyasha flinched, closing an eye, but ignored the blood that seeped down from his wounds. "Move Sesshoumaru!"

"Hiraikotsu!"

Sesshoumaru shifted his gaze, his position shifting. He jumped back into the air as the large bone boomerang came slicing through where his form had previously been. Sango landed on the ground, grabbing the strap of the weapon as it flew back towards her, black bangs sliding into her face, brown gaze threatening a fight. "Inuyasha, you go get Kagome-chan."

"Sango, you're insane. If you think you can take Sesshoumaru than you're nuts!"

"So it's better to let Kagome-chan where she is and allow her to continue bleeding!?" the exterminator fought back.

"I'll deal with Sesshoumaru! You and Miroku find Kagome!" he commanded, slicing the blade of Tetsusaiga through the air, forcing a powerful yellow energy to form and rip across the earth towards Sesshoumaru. "Kaze no Kizu!"

---

Rin's gaze shot towards where Sesshoumaru left, her small hands tightly gripping Kagome's shirt. _Lord Sesshoumaru must be fighting Inuyasha…_Her gaze shifted back to the girl she was attempting to protect. "We were just taking care of her, why must they fight?"

"Inuyasha's nothing but a pain. He always starts a fight with Lord Sesshoumaru, no matter what it's over." Jakken huffed, kicking the ground slightly. "That bothersome hanyou is probably throwing a fight about that stupid girl's blood being on Lord Sesshoumaru's clothing."

"But it doesn't matter," Rin spoke softly, catching Jakken's attention once more. "Kagome is safe now, her wounds have stopped bleeding. Does it matter whose clothing Kagome's blood is over? She's safe, that's all that should matter, so why must Inuyasha make such a fit about it?"

"Inuyasha's simple minded, like he always is."

Rin sighed, looking down at Kagome still. Kagome didn't even remember Inuyasha anyways, so why would she bother to go to his side when she didn't even know him?

Jakken watched Rin and then shook his head. The girl was young still, and rather naïve to everything that went on. It didn't surprise him when she didn't understand how stupid Inuyasha could be. He didn't even understand how Inuyasha could be so stupid; what always surprised him about the hanyou was how much more stupid he could get.

---

"Get out of my way, Sesshoumaru!"

"Don't be a fool to think you could order, I Sesshoumaru, around."

Sango and Miroku watched helplessly as the battle between the brother's continued. Tears dripped down the exterminator's face. "This is stupid… if this continues.. Kagome-chan… she could… she could…"

Miroku placed a hand upon the exterminator's shoulder, drawing her gaze to him. "Kagome-sama has always found her way back to us, be it from being kidnapped, being controlled, to even being badly wounded. She'll find her way back this time as well, just as always, Sango-chan. You mustn't forget how strong Kagome-sama can truly be."

Sango gaze got ripped back to the battle.

"Bakuryuuha!"

"Souryuuha!"

The two attacks collided; canceling the other out, causing the brother's to go at it with blades clashing against the other. Shoving each other here and there, clashing blades some more. Sparks of energy flying from their weapons as they continued.

Inuyasha growled, trying to shove his brother away to launch another attack, but it wasn't working. He was just about to try shoving Sesshoumaru back once more when his brother leapt back, causing him to stumble forward a few steps, blinking, then jump back as Sango's weapon peeled through the ground.

His amber gaze caught Sesshoumaru's form right away, taking this chance to launch another attack at Sesshoumaru, and hoping this one hit. "Bakuryuuha!" the attack formed, slicing its way through the air towards his brother.

The attack caught Sesshoumaru's gaze, his golden eyes narrowing dangerous. He clenched the hilt of Tokijin tightly, but decided against it. There wasn't enough time to counter the attack. He opted for his other blade. He pulled the other sword from his side, the blade going in front of him, as it glowed a blue color.

Sesshoumaru took in a slight breath of air, pulling Tenseiga from the ground and placing the sword back in its holder once more, glaring upon his half brother, only to slips out of the way of the bone flying at him once more. His gaze fluttered to Sango, a soft growl trying to put its way from the back of his throat.

"Bakuryuuha!" Inuyasha shouted out, attacking once more. He wasn't giving up. Normally he'd shout and yell at Sango for helping, but right now, it'd help him get to Kagome faster, and that's what he was more concerned about.

Sesshoumaru pushed his feet off the ground, his Tokijin sparking with a blue energy before unleashing his attack, counter the wind scar once more. "Souryuuha."

The energies clashed, once more canceling each other out. Sesshoumaru was about to unleash another attack before he felt a powerful wind tugging at him, causing his gaze to shift to the monk, as his swords were ripped from him by the force of the Kazaana. It was such a bother Naraku had done such a thing. It was an annoyance in this battle, currently.

"Bakuryuuha!" Inuyasha shouted out once more, slamming the blade downwards, causing the attack to lash out towards Sesshoumaru. "Bakuryuuha!" he shouted out once more, adding to the force of his first assault. He hoped this would get rid of Sesshoumaru, at least for now, if not permanently.

Sesshoumaru growled as he saw the attack coming at him, full force. He wasn't going to have time to dodge this once as the wind from the monk finally let up. Nor did he have either of his swords to protect him in the slightest.

---

"So, Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru are fighting now?" a dark voice slid through the darkness.

"Yes, master." The tone was dull, emotionless. There wasn't even a cold feeling to it. Her mirror shifted slightly, the images within the mirror appearing, flowing with movements. "It appears Sesshoumaru is getting beaten."

Naraku chuckled. "Amusing. Show me how Inuyasha's little priestess is doing."

The images within the mirror swirled again, the image turning to Kagome. The girl was shifted. "So, she wakes up? Hm, it would seem she's in Sesshoumaru's care; I wonder why."

He shook his head, waving his hand. "Give me the battle scene once more, Kanna. I find it much more interesting. I want to see if Sesshoumaru truly does meet his end."

---

Kagura suppressed a growl, her knuckles turning white as she tight clenched her fan. She listened as Naraku spoke. Why the hell was Sesshoumaru fighting Inuyasha over Kagome? What was so special about the girl? She couldn't comprehend any of it.

She had offered to have Sesshoumaru help her destroy Naraku, but yet, he had refused her; yet now, he was protecting Kagome? Now he was fighting Inuyasha to keep Kagome in his care? He had saved the girl from Kouga, why? Or was he just to prideful to hand something back over to Inuyasha?

She shook her head as dark strands of hair slipped into glowing ruby eyes. She never understood the way Sesshoumaru thought. It frustrated her.

---

Kagome's hand shifted, her fingers gripping at the ground a moment before loosening. Her eyes fluttered open, catching Jakken and Rin's attention at the same time. She let out a small groan, sitting up and placing a hand to her neck. The pain killed her.

"Kagome, I'm glad you're up again."

Her chocolate gaze locked onto the small girl and the toad for a brief moment before taking in her surroundings. Once again she must've fainted. The last thing she remembered was being held by Sesshoumaru, gripping his clothing with her hands. She sighed inwardly at not finding him anywhere. "Where's Sesshoumaru?"

"None of your business, woman!"

"Lord Sesshoumaru went off to fight, I believe," Rin butted in, causing Jakken to scold her, but she simply ignored it like she normally did.

"Fight whom?"

Jakken sighed irritability. "Inuyasha would be the best guess considering Lord Sesshoumaru has yet to find his way back to us," Jakken muttered. "Trouble half-breed, always getting in the way and wasting Lord Sesshoumaru's time…"

Kagome stood up, flinching a bit from her wounds, but ignored him. Her gaze shifted and Rin followed the direction of her gaze. "That's the way Lord Sesshoumaru went," Rin spoke up.

"You two, stay here," she told them, walking away from them and into the trees, pushing branches from her way gently.

"Wait you meddlesome woman! Lord Sesshoumaru said--!" Jakken couldn't finish before Kagome had vanished from his sights. He let out a deep sigh. He was the one who would pay for this, he knew it. His lord always blamed him for it.

---

She pushed aside the branches of the trees, heading in the direction the demonic auras were coming from. She had to see for herself what was happening; she had to try and find out why.

She paused, coming to the end of the trees. Her gaze watched the battle as it ensued, her eyes widening in horror as she watched as Sesshoumaru was being attacked from multiple angles. She knew he was a great demon, she could tell just from his aura, but this group seemed well trained in what they were doing.

Her body tensed and she wiped around, gaze narrowed before she blinked with surprise. The tiny girl had followed her? Why?

She kneeled down once the child was closer and placed a hand to her shoulder, whispering. "I told you to stay back there. It's too dangerous here for you."

Rin just nodded, but thrust something towards the older female. "I just thought I would bring you these." It was a quiver and a bow. Her gaze shifted back to the girl, questioningly.

"I thought you'd like to have them, so when Lord Sesshoumaru sent us to get some water, I went a little further than need be to grab these for you."

Kagome smiled and patted the child upon the head. She had to commend the girl for being so brave, despite her age. She thought deeply, but it did nothing when she couldn't understand such deep thoughts. Kagome figured Rin would make an intelligent woman when she grew older.

When she took the items from the child, Rin bowed and turned sharply, running back towards their camp site. Kagome figured the toad would be going insane with rage and frustration from Rin having run off.

After the girl was gone from her sights, Kagome turned her body around, facing the battle once more. She heard the hanyou as he yelled out his attack and watched as it ran towards Sesshoumaru, who she noted, was currently unarmed, and left defenseless.

Slinging the quiver over her back, she pulled an arrow from it, slipped into the bow and drew back the string. She didn't know why the idea of using a bow was so familiar to her but she didn't care right now. Sesshoumaru had helped her and she had to help him, that's all she knew right now.

A pink energy enwrapped the arrow as she let it fly through the air, her gaze narrowed. She watched the arrow, praying that she aimed correctly.

Her posture loosened slightly as the attack was interrupted by her arrow. She noted the hanyou frantically looking in her direction. She stiffened once more when she heard him call her name. How did this half-breed know her?

---

Inuyasha stiffened when he saw the arrow, and when he saw his attack dissolve before it hit Sesshoumaru. Where? Where had the arrow come from? His amber gaze quickly shot in the direction from which the arrow flew. Was it Kikyou? Or was… was it Kagome?

"Kagome!?" he shouted out, his eyes frantically searching the trees for her. It couldn't have been Kikyou. She never would've bothered to interfere with something that didn't concern her; not when it was between him and his brother.

"Kagome!?" he shouted out once more, then snapped his attention back to his brother when he noticed movement from the corner of his amber gaze. He barely dodged a swipe from the Tokijin.

Damn, he had let his guard down.

"Stop your pathetic shouting." Sesshoumaru commanded, his cold eyes watching Inuyasha as his brother avoided his attack. "It's an annoyance."

"No one asked you!" Inuyasha shouted, sending another attack at Sesshoumaru. "Bakuryuuha!"

Once again the arrow appeared, shattering his attack.

"Kagome!"

Inuyasha's ears twitched when he heard Sango shout the name. His amber gaze snapped to the tree line. Sure enough, it was Kagome, and she had another arrow placed within her bow. What was she doing? Why was she protecting Sesshoumaru?

"Ka-Kagome?" he whispered softly, lowering his sword as he took a step towards her. "What are you doing?" He sniffed. His amber gaze looked her over. Blood stained her once pure white shirt, bandages were wrapped around her neck and once of her arms. She looked horrible. He started to walk towards her. "Kagome…"

Sesshoumaru placed his sword towards the ground, his own amber gaze catching Kagome's figure. He watched as his brother advanced towards the woman. He could careless what she did or what his brother did with her. All he wanted was to keep Inuyasha away from his own camp for the night.

Kagome backed up a step as Inuyasha walked towards her. Her gaze narrowed and she tightened the hold on the arrow and string. She released it, the arrow zipping by Inuyasha's cheek, leaving a small cut. "Stay away." Her tone was cold, icy.

Inuyasha froze when the arrow zipped by. His gaze widened as he watched Kagome, a look of deep pain appearing in his eyes. "Kagome? I know I wasn't there at the well when Kouga… I'm sorry!" he pleaded with her. He tried to take a step towards her again, but stopped when another arrow flew by him.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she snapped harshly. "Don't come any closer to me; if you do, you won't live to see the sun rise." The string of her bow was taunt with another arrow in it. "The next arrow goes through your chest."

"Kagome?" Inuyasha whispered. He could hardly believe what he was hearing. "What do you mean you don't know?" He walked towards her again, only to pause when he caught her about to release the arrow.

"Kagome-chan! Don't!"

"Kagome-sama! You mustn't!"

Inuyasha waited for the impact of the arrow, eyes on the ground. He knew the pain of an arrow to the chest. It was just what Kikyou had done to him all those years ago. He had failed her then and he had failed Kagome now. He waited a few seconds longer, then blinked. The arrow should've hit by now. He looked up, shock gripping him.

Sesshoumaru had an arm around her waist, her back pulled to his chest, his other hand having destroyed the arrow, it being in shambles on the ground. She wasn't fighting back against his hold, instead she seemed more calm.

Sesshoumaru's gaze caught Inuyasha's, locking the younger brother's eyes on the elder's.

"She doesn't remember you. Leave now, Inuyasha."


	4. Battle Not Won By Words

**Fragments Of Memory**

**Story (c)**** Akiko (Krystal)**

**Inuyasha (c) ****Rumiko Takahashi**

**Sesshoumaru x Kagome**

**Chapter 4 – **

**Battle Not Won By Words**

He chuckled darkly, closing his eyes. "Lost her memory? How perfect, don't you think, Kanna?"

The child look a like nodded softly, her voice seemingly a whisper. "Yes. She should work just fine now for the part."

"I would agree, Kanna. Now, just to get our little miko…"

---

She lowered the bow, loosening the slack on the string of it as her emotionless gaze watched the group. Her face stayed the same, as soft and expressionless as a doll's.

He was intelligent; she would give him that. He knew what was going on in his surroundings, despite being worn as he was. A cold smile graced her lips as she laughed to herself. It made her wonder… whom was this demon actually trying to protect? Was he trying to protect the woman in his arms? Or was he actually trying to save his younger brother?

It amused her as she watched them, though she still kept her bow and arrow in a ready position, in case the battle presumed once more.

---

"Wh-what are you talking about?" Inuyasha tripped over his words as he watched his brother.

"She's lost all memory of you."

"Th-that can't be!" Inuyasha took a step forward. "Ka-Kagome, come on, this isn't funny anymore. I'm sorry, all right?"

She raised her bow once more, reaching for the quiver of arrows. Her bronze gaze shot back to the tall demon holding her when his hand shot forward, pushing the bow back, his voice cold, icy, and giving off a dangerous warning.

"Leave, Inuyasha."

"Shut up, Sesshoumaru! This is none of your damn business"

The elder brother narrowed his golden eyes, a frowning with irritation. "It is when you dead wench is too close by."

Inuyasha stiffened and glanced out, his nose catching Kikyou's scent. What was she doing here? Why was she here? Inuyasha's gaze shot back to Sesshoumaru.

"Leave before you get yourself and this woman killed."

"Ka-Kagome…"

She backed up, pushing her form closer to Sesshoumaru's, her eyes glaring death to the hanyou as he took a step towards her. He could tell she wouldn't back down if he got any closer to her. What could he do? He couldn't leave Kagome with his brother, but he couldn't get close enough to her. He could barely talk to her without her trying to kill him.

"Kagome-chan…" Sango whispered softly, watching her friend. She had lost her memory? She took a step forward, brushing off the monk's hand that threatened to stop her. "Sesshoumaru!"

She glared at the demon when his gaze shifted to her, her grasp tightening on the strap of her weapon. "How could she have lost her memory? Did you do something to her!?"

"Don't place me on the petty leave that Naraku would do, exterminator. Her loss of memory benefits me not in the slightest. It was the wounds and her loss of blood that most likely caused such an incident to occur."

Sango's gaze shifted downwards, tears threatening to force their way to freedom. A hand on her shoulder caused her to tense up, snapping her gaze to its own; her eyes locked with Miroku's for a moment.

Miroku squeezed her shoulder lightly, shifting his gaze to Sesshoumaru. "Sesshoumaru, it seems as though Kagome-sama trusts you, as she is now; for the time being, will you look after her for us? It seems as though none of us will get close to her without getting harmed."

"Miroku!" Inuyasha shouted, glaring back at the monk. "I'm not leaving without Kagome!"

"Inuyasha, this is enough. Kagome-sama is only going to attack you, there's no way for you to get in close. You're emotions towards her weaken you to do what it takes to get near her, as it does for the rest of us. It is obvious from the bandages upon her neck and arm alone that Sesshoumaru has taken care of her so far."

"I'm not--!"

---

_Lost her memory? That would explain her behavior in complete. _Her placid gaze continued to watch the group, her bow hanging over her back, along with her quivers. She could tell, from Sesshoumaru's last actions, that he was not about to allow that woman to attack Inuyasha.

Her gaze drifted to the hanyou, her eyes softening for a mere moment, before returning too normal. He was stubborn and wasn't about to give up. It was a good trait for him to possess, but it was of no use right now. It was a meaningless effort. She shook her head, shifting and starting to walk, piercing through the tree line.

"Inuyasha…"

The hanyou stopped, stiffening right away when his amber eyes rested upon her. He didn't know what to do, let alone what to say. "K-Kikyou… wh-what..?"

"Let her go, Inuyasha." Her voice was soft but icy. "You will not get through by acting in such a manner; it is unbecoming to act in such a way."

Inuyasha turned, facing the dead priestess. He opened his mouth to say something, but not a word slipped from his mouth; not even a sound emerged.

"It's meaningless to fight a battle that cannot be won by words alone; nor is this your battle to fight."

"Bu-But!"

"Inuyasha; Kikyou is right."

Amber gaze snapped to Miroku in pure shock. The monk flinched; he could see nothing but pain and fear in the hanyou's eyes, and it hurt him. "Kagome-sama is the one who has lost her memory, she is the only one who can get it back for herself. I'm afraid we can be of no service to her, Inuyasha. She is best left with Sesshoumaru; she doesn't trust us, but she does him."

---

Kagome blinked as she watched Kikyou emerge, freezing for a pure second at seeing someone appear that resembled herself almost completely. She brushed it away quickly though. She refused to give off any sign of shock, fear, anger, or anything to the extent.

She allowed her eyes to drift close. Her body was growing weak once more. She had lost too much blood from her wounds, which she still couldn't remember how she got, and she was too active for it to help her any. Her weight leaned more on the tall demon behind her. She was relying on him to keep her standing.

A small huff came from her as they continued to talk on like she was not present. It was rude. She hated it. She was there, and she could make her own choices. Pulling her eyes open, she glared at all of them; she opened her mouth, about to say something, but paused. The fighting was over. Rin. She had left Rin by herself.

"Oh no…" she breathed, catching the demon lord's attention. He looked at her in a questioning manner.

"I left Rin by herself…" she finished, pulling her form away from Sesshoumaru and running to the woods, pushing through the trees. "I hope she isn't in any danger now because of me."

---

Sesshoumaru watched her go, a slight smiling tugging at one corner of his lips, but quickly suppressed that urge. He knew Rin was in no danger, but he allowed the girl to worry about the child still.

---

Inuyasha glanced back over towards Kagome and Sesshoumaru, only to find Kagome slipping out of Sesshoumaru's hold and running for the woods. "Ka-!"

"Inuyasha." Kikyou spoke out, making the hanyou look back at her. "Let her go, there is nothing more you can do."

"I can't just…leave her…"

"It's… the only thing we can do right now, Inuyasha. Kagome-chan has made it clear she wants nothing to do with us at the time being. We can't force it upon her; it would just make her hate us even more," Sango whispered, forcing back the tears that were threatening to break through. A few had already, but she had quickly brushed them away.

Miroku watched the exterminator with a sorrowful gaze, wrapping an arm around her. "Let us go before we cause ourselves too much pain."

Sango tensed fully for a moment, but buried her face into Miroku. She clung tightly to him, almost as though he was her lifeline. She had lost her little brother, and now Kagome. Who was going to be next for her to lose? Tears finally freed themselves from the damns and flooded down her cheeks. She attempted to force back sobs, to make them silent and unnoticeable, but failed.

Inuyasha clenched his fists, eyes looking down at the ground. He had lost her, just like he had lost Kikyou. What more was he to lose now? He glanced to see if his brother was still lingering there, only to notice him missing. He was surprised Sesshoumaru had even stayed as long as he had.

Amber eyes closed for a second, then found their way back to the dead priestess. "Kikyou…" he whispered. She was turning away and leaving the area. He followed after her, grabbing her upper arm once they were away from Miroku and Sango, and turning her to face him. "Kikyou."

She looked up at him, her gaze still as placid as it had been since she was brought back from the dead.

"What were you doing there, Kikyou? Why did you come all this way?"

"To see the results of what had happened to that woman."

"You wanted to see if she was dead? Then why were you standing there still after you had seen?!"

"I told you before, Inuyasha, I will not allow anyone else to kill you. She was threatening to do just that. I will not allow that copy of me to be your downfall," she answered in a dark, harsh tone.

So that's what Sesshoumaru had meant when he told him to leave before Kagome got killed. It was because he knew Kikyou was ready to shoot. He glared at the woman, his gaze soon softened; he couldn't stay hating her. "Kikyou…I…"

He reached his arms out, pulling the miko to his body and holding her tightly. "I don't know what to say to you anymore, Kikyou. You're not as warm as you use to be. You're so full of hatred, it pains me so much to see you this way."

She tensed at the sudden contact, and then sighed, just letting him hold her. "The only part of my soul I managed to keep from that girl was my hatred, Inuyasha."

"But you don't feel just hatred, Kikyou… You make it seem like that's all you feel towards anyone, but there's something I see in you that says different. I don't know how to explain it; I just see it in you. Kagome…" he held her a bit tighter, trying to finish what he was saying.

"I'm finally free to feel what I wish, Inuyasha. I can truly express my feelings now. I may be dead, but it gives me so much more freedom than being alive ever did." She shifted her eyes to look at him, allowing a soft look to surface. "I'm free to hate, to love, to feel anger and sorrow."

Inuyasha closed his eyes, keeping the miko close to his own body. She was cold and smelled of graveyard soil. It was her scent now; the scent he knew her by. She looked like Kagome, but they were so different. Kagome was warm and always smelled of something delicious. He wondered if Kikyou could have ever been like Kagome.

"I'm not her, Inuyasha and I won't act like her." Her voice turned cold; there was even a hint of warning to it, of danger. "I won't just be the replacement.." Kikyou pushed herself away from the hanyou, and almost got away before he pulled her right back.

"You've never been a replacement!" Inuyasha shouted, closing his eyes as he held her tight. " Just because the two of you look alike doesn't make you a replacement for her, Kikyou! Just like she isn't a replacement for you! You have your own personality just like she does!"

She gently pushed away from his chest, but not trying to removing herself from his arms. She gazed up at him, a saddened look in her eyes. "But yet your heart can't choose."

---

Miroku watched the woman in his arms as she continued to cry. He let out a soft sigh, continuing to just hold her. He could feel her grip on his clothing tighten every once in a while, but he just kept her as close as he could, his grip tightening after hers did to give her the reassurance she needed.

He closed his eyes, burying his face into her hair a bit. "I won't leave you, Sango," he whispered gently. "I'll be here for you as long as you want me by your side."

He gave a gentle, but still sad, smile as he felt her grip tighten even more. He lifted his head and looked up into the sky. He wondered how much more pain she would have to endure. He couldn't stand to see her in such pain. He wanted to hold her like this, but not because she was hurting, or because she was scared of anything.

His fingers moved up from her lower back, sliding through her black locks of hair. She had pulled her ponytail out earlier to allow it to hide her face. The strands of her hair slipped through his fingers, and he kept moving them while making sure one arm was already around the exterminator to show he wouldn't leave. All he wanted was to see her happy once more; to see a smile brightening her face and to watch her laugh.

He tensed as the weight in his arms increased, but just smiled softly. He pushed her hair back from her face, brushing away the tears that were left on her cheeks. She had merely fainted, that was all. Scooping her into his arms he glanced back over at Kirara with an apologetic smile to the demon. "It seems she has fallen asleep."

The demon cat just watched over and nudged her face against her owner's, giving a soft whining sound.

"She should be fine; she just needs rest, that's all. So much shock and action in one day is enough to make anyone tired. Would you help me get her back to the village so she can rest properly?" he questioned the creature.

Kirara shifted her body down low enough to allow Miroku to climb onto her back. She waited until she heard the monk was ready before taking off into the air, moving as fast as she could.

Miroku looked at the delicate exterminator in his arms, smiling gently. He brushed strands of hair from her face, and then held her close, in a protective manner. He managed to slip off Kirara's back without much hassle. Pushing aside the fabric hanging in front of the door of a hut, he stepped in, laying the woman's body down.

"Aye, what has happened?"

The monk looked up, placing a blanket over Sango's sleeping form. "Too much for her to take a time, it would seem, Kaede-sama."

"So it would seem. What has happened and where is Inuyasha and Kagome?"

"The whereabouts of those two is currently unknown to me at the moment, I'm afraid." He sighed, looking down at Sango once more before standing up, proceeding to explain the incidents that happened to the elder priestess.

---

"Rin!" Kagome called out, shoving her way back through the trees that lead to their camp. "Rin!"

The small child looked to where her name was coming from, her head tilted to the side every so slightly. "Kagome? Is there something wrong?"

Kagome pushed her way out of the trees and let out a relieved breath of air at seeing the child unharmed. "N-No. No-nothing is wrong…" she forced out through deep breaths of air, trying to supply her body with enough oxygen to catch up.

The girl then jumped when she felt a demonic presence and whipped around, snapping her gaze to amber ones. This caused her to relax slowly, letting out another breath of air.

"You're worrying is meaningless."

Kagome blinked, her gaze watching the lord in a questioning manner. "Meaningless?"

He merely nodded, looking back at Rin, noticing her soaking wet. "Why are you wet?"

The miko shifted, straightening up now that she had caught her breath. Her gaze fell upon the young girl, blinking a few times before she was able to notice the water dripping from the girl's clothing. "Nothing happened to you, did it Rin?"

"Ah! No! Nothing," she smiled a bit sheepishly. "I was just trying to catch some fish for dinner, but it managed to get the better of me while getting away and knocked me into the water." Her hand rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment.

"I warned her not to do it, but she wouldn't listen!" Jakken finally shouted out, waving his staff around. He paused when he caught a glare from Kagome. "What are you staring at me for, you wench?"

The elder female didn't even speak a word; she just walked over to the toad, pulled the staff of skulls from his hands before he knew what was going on, and then smacked him into the stream with it, tossing it to the side. "And why couldn't you help her out then?"

"Why should I have to do such a stupid thing!?"

"Why!? Aren't you resp-" Kagome was cut off when a hand slipped over her mouth, forcing her words to be nothing but low muffled sounds. When she realized this her bronze eyes shot upwards, locking with the amber eyes of the hand's owner.

"I would prefer not to draw demons to this gathering. It'll be a waste of time to dispose of them." He handed the girl back her bow. "Try to keep this with you."

She blinked, a soft blush creeping to her cheeks as she gently took the bow from his hands. "So-sorry," she muttered under her breath. She wasn't sure what was coming over her at the moment. It was a simple mistake to drop something in a panicked rush, but having him point it out to her embarrassed her.

Rin blinked as she watched the elder girl blush, tilting her head to the opposite side and then giggled a bit, a hand slapping itself over her mouth to hold back the sound.

Kagome blinked and looked at the younger girl, watching her questioningly. But once the girl sobered up from her laughing she just went back to playing merrily by herself.

"There's a village down the path here," came the demon lord's voice, forcing Kagome's attention back to him. "Take Rin with you; the both of you need food and clean clothes."

"Clean clothes?" Kagome blinked, then looked down at her garments. She had forgotten they were bloodstained. She sighed. The stains would never come out. She closed her eyes and hung her head in a semi-defeated manner before gaining her composure once more. "All right Rin, let's go get some food and clean clothes for me, dry ones for you."

"All right!" The child smiled wide, running over to Kagome and following after her as the elder girl started to walk.

As they got further away from the demon lord, Kagome paused, glancing back at him. Her gaze slid over his form once more, a soft blush creeping to her cheeks. The trees hid the moon's light well enough to keep anyone from noticing the rosy tint. She was also waiting for Rin to catch up fully.

Once the child had caught up, Kagome tore her gaze from the lord and continued her walking, looking down at her clothes. _These clothes don't fit into this time period, so where am I from? And how did I manage to end up here, in Feudal Japan? Sesshoumaru… who is he to me?_ Kagome clenched the fabric over her heart as it ached, her eyes fastening shut for a moment.

Golden eyes burned into images that flashed before her eyes, silver hair swaying in front of her as a sword knocked attacks away, protecting her. A voice calling out her name in desperation rang in her ears. Then the pain rose in her chest once more, causing her to take in a sharp breath of air. Her fingers tightened their hold on the blood stained, white shirt she wore.

"Kagome?"

Her gaze shot open, the voice pulling her from her thoughts. Raven hair slipped into her face as her eyes darted to the child standing beside her.

"Are you all right? Should I go and get Lord Sesshoumaru?"

Kagome smiled gently, placing a hand on Rin's head, letting her other hang limply at her side. "I'm fine, there's no need to worry. Come on, let's get some clothes and food before all the villagers go to sleep." Kagome pulled away from Rin and continued the small journey.

Rin watched her for a moment with worry. She never had much chance to get close to Kagome, due to the fact she traveled normally traveled with Inuyasha while herself always followed after Sesshoumaru. But in the small amount of time she had gotten to spend with Kagome, she started to view the elder girl as somewhat of a sister, or mother even, in the ways she acted. It made her warm inside. She didn't want any harm to come to Kagome.

"Coming Rin?"

Rin blinked, her gaze locking on Kagome before she nodded. "Yes! I'm coming!" she shouted out, running after Kagome. The miko just smiled and took Rin's hand in her own, walking with her to the village.

As the two of them entered the village, Kagome's bloodstained clothing and Rin's wet clothing caught the attention of some villagers who were still wandering around in the nighttime. One ran over to them, asking if they were all right and what had happened.

Kagome merely explained they were attacked by a demon and barely got away, and while running Rin had fallen into the small stream just a small ways away. Rin kept close to Kagome, closing her eyes as a small yawn escaped her throat. She buried her face into Kagome's skirt gently, catching the elder girl's attention.

Kagome smiled softly, placing a hand on Rin's head and looked at the villager. "If you could just provide us with some clothing and a bit of food we can be on our way. We need to be getting home; that is, if you can spare some for us."

"Yes, yes, come in," the villager motioned for them to enter a small hut. She was a young looking woman, but Kagome could age would start to sink into her features soon enough. "I have a daughter about her age, so I have some clothes I can spare to the girl, but," she looked back at Kagome. "I'm afraid I don't think mine would fit you."

The woman was a bit shorter than Kagome, so it was understandable to her. "It's fine, I just want to get Rin into some dry clothing so she doesn't end up sick."

"Very understandable," the woman replied, coming back out with a small yakata for Rin, and held it out to her. "Here you are dear, you can change into these."

Rin blinked, then took them, holding them close. She gave a small bow. Her voice was small, seemingly shy and somewhat scared. "Do you… have a room I may change in?"

"Over there, dear," the woman pointed to a room. Her gaze locked back to Kagome once Rin was in the room. "Hm, now clothing for you. A quiver of arrows?" The woman tilted her head to the side, finally noticing the thing on Kagome's back. "You fight?"

"Ah, just a little. Nothing too serious, I'm afraid, enough to do the basics of protecting."

"How did you end up with such wounds then?"


	5. Until Tomorrow

**Fragments Of Memory**

**Story (c)****Akiko (Krystal)**

**Inuyasha (c)****Rumiko Takahashi**

**Sesshoumaru x Kagome**

** Chapter 5 – Until Tomorrow**

Sesshoumaru watched as the two walked along, then turned his amber gaze towards the shining moon, ignoring strands of his hair that fluttered down into his face, obscuring his vision once in a while.

"Jakken, follow after them. Make sure nothing serious happens to either of them."

The toad jumped and then blinked, nodding. "Ye-Yes my lord." He turned, about to start running when he was paused for a moment by his lord's voice once more.

"Don't be seen by the villagers. It'll be a bother."

The toad just nodded, running off, carrying his staff of skulls with him, and holding it a bit protectively as he ran. He cast one more glance over his shoulder to his lord, then closed his eyes upon meeting with the ground.

"I have to stop doing that.." he grumbled. Normally Rin would've stepped on him by now to follow after Sesshoumaru. He pushed himself up, spitting out dirt and then continued towards the village after the two females.

His lord was acting strange and he didn't like it. It all started happening since his lord had saved that blasted hanyou's woman and taken her with him and bandaged her up. He grumbled under his breath. This was getting out of hand. He knew Inuyasha was going to do nothing but cause more trouble for them if the woman stayed with them, but every time he tried to voice his opinion on the matter, his lord just gave him one of those looks that shot out warnings of pain if he questioned or defied him.

When he finally got the village he made sure to stay out of sight. His bugged eyes fell on the two females, talking with another one, that looked to be older, even having a child that could match Rin's age. He grumbled some more. He slipped out of his hiding spot and followed after them, carefully so as not to be spotted, and hid himself beside the hut, listening to everything that was being said.

_That girl is good at fabricating stories. She doesn't even know how she received any of those wounds and yet she's going on about it like she hadn't lost her memory. I suppose I should give her _some _credit. Not much, but some._

He stayed there as they talked and ate food, making sure he was well hidden from sight in case any of the villagers were out wandering around. He didn't want to be caught. He could be found and killed if he was, not to mention if he wasn't killed, he would've disobeyed his lord, Sesshoumaru, and he knew that would upset the demon prince. Something he always tried to stay clear of.

Closing his eyes he let out a soft grumble of words. _This is degrading… why did I have to follow after them? It's not like the girl can't take care of herself._

He finally perked up when he heard Kagome's voice, scrambling to stand up. He poked his head around, watching the woman bow to the villager, thanking her for her hospitality. He noticed right away Rin was on Kagome's back, legs over each hip, and Kagome having her hands placed under the child's knees, slightly tilted forward to keep the child upon her back.

_What has that wench done to Rin!? Oh no, if something bad happened to her Lord Sesshoumaru will kill me for sure!_

---

His amber gaze remained locked upon the full moon, ignoring strands of his hair that continued to blow into his face. He allowed himself to be lost in thought, though always keeping his guard up. No demon would dare attack him, if they wanted to live, but there were those who were not rather intelligent.

Thoughts drifted towards the woman he had saved. His intentions had not been to save her, but to get rid of the wolf demon, Kouga. _Wolves should not wander from their packs._ He had been close to finishing the wolf off, but then the woman. She had somehow managed to catch his attention.

She had been crying, he could see and smell the tears that were still plastered on her cheek. Her clothes were bloodied, but amber eyes saw the shambles of her clothes, how they were rumpled up. The ribbon she had around the collar of her outfit that got tied off was loose. Seeing her in such disarray had only seemed to enrage him more.

Despite he knew Inuyasha would come for her soon he decided to take her with him, tend to her wounds. She had a strong spirit, and despite her foolishness at times, she was brave.

His amber eyes fell closed as a soft sigh escaped him. He would never admit it aloud, but he respected the woman for her spirit and courage. He respected her the most for her loyalty though. She had been willing to die for Inuyasha more than once.

Then his thoughts drifted towards what use the woman could be to him. Shikon no tama. She was able to sense the shards of that cursed gem. It gave him a way to get close to Naraku and quick of need be. Kagura had come to him more than once in asking for his help, but he refused to gain help from her. She was a demon created from Naraku and carried his scent; she had a mixture of her own scent in there, but it reeked of Naraku.

_He will pay, dearly. No one shall make a fool of I, Sesshoumaru, and live. His life going on this long has been skill on his part, but it will run thin, he will slip, and that's when he will be taken down._

---

"Thank you so much," Kagome bowed, her hair slipping forward. She blinked as the woman placed a strand of ribbon in her hand gently.

"To tie your hair back, so it will not get in your way as you protect yourselves. Take care and please be careful. If you ever happen by us again come and visit."

Kagome smiled gently. "I'll make sure to do so, and thank you once more. You've helped us out a lot." Her gaze shifted up to the sky, her bronze gaze catching the full moon that radiated light upon the earth. She then shifted Rin a bit and turned, nodding to the lady again and then started back towards where she knew Sesshoumaru would be waiting.

Once in the safety of the trees, she paused, closed her eyes and let out a sigh. "Come out Jakken. I know you've been following us, so we might as well walk back together." She opened her eyes, gazing at the toad as he emerged from the bushes.

"How did you-?"

"I can sense demons, Jakken," she responded before he could finish, shifting Rin once more and then continued to walk back to Sesshoumaru. "Come on, Rin needs a more comfortable place to sleep than on my back," she sighed. She didn't bother to look back to see if the toad was follow, she could sense his presence close by her own, and that was enough to tell her of such a thing.

_I'll question Sesshoumaru; he should know about the memories I am forgetting… I hope he does anyways._

She paused as they reached the clearing, her gaze catching Sesshoumaru and forcing her breathing to catch in her throat once more as her cheek burned brightly. He was beautiful standing there, his lashed sprawled upon his cheeks and his hair flowing with the wind as it caught the rays of the moonlight, giving it a glow. The rays of the moonlight truly made him look majestic.

His gaze snapped open as he glanced to his side. His normal cold emotion was placed within the amber eyes of his. His gaze soon caught Kagome's bronze colored eyes, forcing him to lower his hand from the hilt of his Tokijin. He was upset. The girl had managed to slip up on him without his knowledge.

"Sorry it took us so long," Kagome spoke up in a soft tone. She then looked around. "Is there a place I can lay Rin down?"

He merely gazed over to the two-headed dragon that followed with him as well. At least the dragon was useful to him.

Kagome followed his gaze, understanding once the heads belong to the dragon perked into the air, the tail curling up a moment before slowly opening up. Carefully she walked over and maneuvered Rin around some so the child was placed in her arms, then placed her against Aun.

The dragon curled its tail around the child, pulling her close, then laid its heads down, curling around the child as well. It was meant to keep her comfortable and warm as well. As the eyes fell closed, Kagome stood up, able to see Rin would be safe with the dragon. She glanced back to Sesshoumaru, the blush creeping to her cheeks once more.

"Sesshoumaru?" she inquired, walking towards the lord, pausing steps away from him. She then froze once his gaze was upon her, her breathing hitching once more. He was beautiful. She finally spoke once more when she got her breathing to work once more. "Can you… explain to me what happened? Before I lost my memory?"

He watched her curiously, and then closed his eyes. "Get some rest."

"But!"

"Rest. You're body is wore from the events of the day. You continue going at this rate and you're body will give out on you, despite the strength of your will to stay attentive. You're questions I cannot answer, for I do not know the whole situation myself. It is none of my business."

She blinked, and then sighed gently, nodding. "I understand," she whispered. Her gaze softened a bit, still locked on the demon lord. "What… what is my relationship with you?"

"Whatever you make it to be."

She watched him, and then took a few more steps to him, closing the distance. Her left hand reached out, placing it to his left cheek. She brushed it over his skin softly, over the markings upon his cheek before pushing herself to her tiptoes, her lips placing a simple kiss upon his right cheek, her right hand placed on his crossed arms to help her keep balance. "Thank you, for saving me."

He stilled completely for a moment, not use to such contact from anyone, more less a human. The shock that showed itself in his eyes was erased a mere millisecond after it had flickered to life. "Why thank me? For all you know I was the one who caused those wound to you."

Kagome just smiled softly. "I find that hard to believe. Even if I had lost my memory, I don't think I would feel as safe as I do with you if you had been the one who attacked me. Plus, if you had attacked me," she paused, looking up to the sky. "I'm sure I would be dead and not standing right here."

He stood there, just watching her. She was a riddle to him, and it infuriated him to no end that he could not figure it out. The ways she acts, how she can assume such drastic things with a smile on her face and a fragile look in her eyes. He was softening, and it annoyed him.

He shot an arm out quickly, catching the girl before she hit the ground, and easily pulling her body to his own. She seemed as light as a feather to him. He had noticed her balance shifting, trying to find equilibrium so she could remain standing, but had failed.

Her face burned red when he grabbed her. She shot her eyes up to him for a moment before they betrayed her, falling closed. Her eyelids had been so heavy that she couldn't keep them open any longer. "I warned you." It was all she heard before she went unconscious in sleep, her body forcing the much-needed rest upon her.

Sesshoumaru shook his head, gazing up at the sky once more. The girl was kept close to his own body. At this moment he had no desire to move to place her upon the ground, and he wasn't just going to drop her, so instead he kept her close. He even, unconsciously, pulled her own body closer to his as she shivered, trying to keep her warm. He didn't seem to mind her extra body heat either. Her whole presence actually seemed to allow him to relax. It was confusing.

"Ridiculous."

---

"Kikyou… I'm.. I'm trying. It's hard. I love you both!" Inuyasha confessed, closing his eyes tightly.

"Then why not choose between us now, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha opened his eyes back up, watching the dead miko in his arms. His ears twitched slightly at her questioned before he looked to the side. "I can't… I can't stand the idea of choosing one of you and then questioning the possibilities that the other relationship might've held, Kikyou. It wouldn't be fair to either of you…"

"Take me, Inuyasha. Choose me instead of her. You know she doesn't belong in our time, and once the jewel is finished, who is to say she will not just go back to her own time one day and then not be able to make it back through? The only reason she is here, Inuyasha, is because of that cursed jewel. Choose me and save yourself the heartache of losing someone close to you again," she pleaded with him.

Her eyes actually seemed full of emotions of love, sadness, pain, longing, and then the one he always knew too well, loneliness. He couldn't deny that Kikyou might be right. That Kagome may never be able to come back to his time once the jewel was finished. There was no guarantee of it. The jewel is what kept her connected to his time, and what connected him to her time.

His mind was always pledged with the future of what could happen if he chose Kagome and not Kikyou. Kagome was strong in spirit; nothing would stop her once her mind was set to something. There was always that air of happiness around her, that he could relax and enjoy himself with her around. It was something that he had grown use to without knowing it was happening. He had thought before about how it had always seemed so natural having Kagome with him, at his side.

But Kikyou was the first woman he had ever loved, that he had slowly started to trust; she was the one who had allowed him to trust. She understood him in a way no one else could.

He brushed a hand over Kikyou's cheek, his fingers entangling themselves in a few strands of the miko's long black hair.

He had wondered, if Naraku had never shown up, had never pitied them against each other, if their relationship would have made it. If they would slowly be able to trust allow the other to trust the outside world and to kill the loneliness the both had always had in their hearts. Would they have been able to fill those voids? Or was it their fate to be doomed to pain?

"It's… all too much for me, Kikyou," he finally whispered after a long silence. "I think and think about it all, but I never come to an answer that makes sense to me. It just confuses me even more. I don't want to hurt you and I don't want to hurt Kagome. I want to protect you both, so damn much I want to protect the both of you." His fingers slid free of Kikyou's hair, brushing over her cheek once more.

"I don't know how to choose, Kikyou," he confessed, his eyes falling closed. "I don't know how to choose where my choice will make you and Kagome equally happy."

Her gaze watched him, softening even more until it seemed as though she was actually the miko she use to be over fifty years ago. "Inuyasha…" she whispered, brushing a hand over his cheek, her face leaning into the hanyou's hand finally, and her eyes closings. Her body completely relaxed as she released a soft breath of air.

Amber eyes watched her, shock easily present in them before they displayed only the pain he was in, ears twitching before falling limp a little, emphasizing his emotions.

"Please, don't leave me alone anymore," she whispered, her eyes still closed. "Let us help each other, like we were doing long ago. Let us be at each other's sides like it used to be. I miss having someone to speak with who understands me." Her eyes slowly opened up, looking into the amber gaze upon her. "A fresh start for the both of us, we both need it."

Inuyasha just watched her, ears flattening out a bit as confusion presented itself to him. This was his second chance with Kikyou, but would he end up regretting it if he took it? Would they truly make each other happy, and would they be able to trust each other this time around?

"Kikyou… I…"

---

"This is quite the situation we seem to have here. Kagome has lost her memory and is siding with Sesshoumaru this time around whilst Inuyasha can not do anything to change her mind."

Miroku nodded, his gaze shifting back to Sango and watching her sleep.

"Aye, she'll be all right, monk."

He merely nodded, returning his full attention to the old priestess. "Inuyasha followed Kikyou when she left the area. He was rather distraught over Kagome-sama's memory loss. She seemed to have followed us from the battlefield where Kagura and Kohaku were."

"Naraku is a clever fellow. He used Kouga to attack Kagome. I suppose his purpose was to kill young Kagome, but Sesshoumaru spoiled that plan. I wonder what the devious man is plotting now."

Kaede sighed, closing her eyes as she slowly kneeled, sitting beside the fire. "We can worry more tomorrow after we have rested. Get some sleep, monk; you'll be able to think more clearly after a night's rest. Sango should be up by the morning as well."

He sighed, nodding and standing up. He paused before he took a step anywhere. "Where is Shippou?"

"Asleep already. He worried himself to tiredness."

"I suppose we'll have to explain to him in the morning then." A sigh. "Nothing more can be done until the morning."

"Aye, so get some rest."

Miroku put on a small smile, not forced, thus looking a bit sad. "Thank you, Kaede-sama, you've helped us out greatly."

The old priestess just nodded, working with wood on the fire. "Think nothing of it."

With that said, Miroku slipped out of the hut and looked around. He had hoped Inuyasha would be back by now so they could speak about plans for tomorrow. How they were to continue on, and how they were going to try and get close to Kagome once more. As his eyes shifted around the village, the roofs, and then the trees, he noticed the hanyou had yet to return.

He just went to his normal spot and got comfortable, falling into a light sleep, his staff placed upon the ground next to him. His body was worn as he was mentally.

---

A curse rang through the mountains as a foot slammed into the rocks, leaving a hole and causing the formation to crack slightly. He couldn't believe what he had done, to do that to her, of all people, to her. He hung his head in shame, closing his eyes as his foot rested back upon the ground. Fists clenched tightly as he bit back a growl.

Being disgusted with himself was an understatement. He didn't even know if she was dead or alive. He wanted to go and see for himself, but he didn't have courage to face her, not right now.

All he remembered was leaving the mountains and then getting confronted by Kagura, Naraku's wench. He remembered throwing himself in a rage she stood there, insulting him, making jokes of his dead companions. Then the next thing he knew he was heading towards the bone eater's well, forcing her to try and be his, and then attacking her. How had that wind bitch gotten the better of him? What did she pull that made him do such a thing?

Naraku. That bastard had screwed him again. First that bastard had the audacity to kill his companions, and then to try and use him to kill Inuyasha. Now he had made him attack Kagome to try and kill her. It was unacceptable.

"I'll kill you, you bastard! Naraku you're as good as dead, you son of a bitch!" the wolf shouted out to the skies. He was pissed, humiliated and he couldn't stand it. He paused, resting against the side of a steep cliff. There was nothing he would be able to do about it tonight, he knew that much. He had to get back to the pack, he had to eat, and then he had to get some sleep. The tracking of Naraku had to wait, at least until he knew where to start… and once he knew how Kagome was.

"Please don't let her be dead…"

His gaze shifted to his claws. He could still smell the blood there, he could smell **her** blood all over him, or so his mind was telling him anyways. He was so deep in guilt; her cries of pain and her begging him to stop still rang clearly in his head. He had tried to wash the blood off, but to him, the smell was still there. His eyes could still see the blood and the vivid images of her bleeding and in pain running through his mind.

He knew she would forgive him since she never blamed him to start with. His head and heart knew that.

"_I'm… I'm so sorry…I couldn't… didn't noticed the… the tainted shard."_

She had been blaming herself the whole time. She felt it was her fault. He shook his head, running his hand though his hair as he gave out a frustrated sigh. He'd have to see her tomorrow, tell her it wasn't her fault and she had nothing to be sorry about. It had been his fault for being so weak.

"Not until tomorrow…"

He pushed himself away from the rock formation, continuing his way back to the cave. His body was demanding rest, as was his mind and emotions. He had never felt so exhausted in his whole life. He was sure he would just pass out when he got back home to his bed, but he didn't care. It's what he wanted.

---

A dark laugh emitted from a room in the castle, causing ruby eyes to glance down the hall. Involuntarily shivers ran throughout her body; a frown placed itself upon those luscious lips as her crimson gaze narrowed. She snapped fans closed, placing her hands down to her side.

She cast her eyes towards her elder sister, who was always dressed in white. The dull eyes looked back at her, no emotion being shown. She huffed, then looked back down the hall as more laughs emitted from the room.

_Now what has that bastard planned out?_


	6. Bath Time

**Fragments Of Memory**

**Story (c) Akiko (Krystal)**

**Inuyasha (c) Rumiko Takahashi**

**Sesshoumaru x Kagome Chapter 6 – Bath time**

Her delicate form shifted, her hand coming up to try and defend her eyes from the on-coming brightness of the day that was soon at hand. She let out a small groan, and then sighed, giving in. Pushing herself into a sitting position she brought her hands to her still closed eyes, trying to get rid of the sleep that was still making them heavy. Her thoughts traveling back to the pervious night as she tried to figure out when she fell asleep.

Her hand brushed through her hair as she yawned. Her hand darted to her side as some pain shot through her body, originating in that area. "Great," she muttered. "It still hurts," she said with a half whining tone to her voice. She sat there for a moment, looking around her surroundings. She blinked, a wave of pain hitting her chest when she couldn't find him in the clearing.

"Sesshoumaru-sama went wandering around, Kagome-niisan," came a cheerful voice from a couple feet to her side. Kagome snapped her head over, finding the young child standing there, a few fish cradled in her arms. "He always goes wandering around, but there's never anything to worry about because Jakken-sama is always left to guard us!" she cheered.

Kagome couldn't help but smile softly at this, and gave a small nod. She didn't need protection from the toad, she knew that much on her own, but Rin did. "Any idea on when he'll find his way back to us?"

Rin shook her head. "No, sometimes it's only a short amount of time he is gone and other times it can be all day to even a few days," she sighed. "He never says when he'll be back."

"I see," Kagome frowned, looking to the ground. She shook her head, and looked over at Rin once more. "Well, tell him, if he comes back before I do, that I'll be back soon," she instructed the young child.

"Where are you going?" Her head was cocked to the side, a curious expression played on her features.

"I need to clean up better than just new clothes."

Rin just nodded, understanding. Kagome was going to take a bath. "I'll make the fish while you're gone then!"

The teen laughed gently, nodding softly. "I'll be looking forward to some of the food then." She forced herself to stand, glancing at her bow and quiver full of arrows. _"Try to keep these with you."_ The demon lord's words to her from the previous day rung through her head and she sighed. _Might as well…_ she thought, scooping them up and throwing them on as she broke through the tree line of the forest surrounding their small clearing.

As she reached the bank of the lake, she placed her bow and quiver full of arrows to the ground. She was left breathless by the view of the lake from where she stood. The sun shone bright over the crystal blue water, the water placid. It was hidden, by brush and trees, from the sight of the path, but she had remembered Rin being close to here while trying to catch fish the night before. In all truth, they hadn't moved far from the lake.

She fiddled with the ties of her hakama, and then gently stepped out of the pants as she worked to untie the stings keeping her kimono tied in place, then let the fabric gently slip from her body and to the ground. She finally removed her under-garments and finally stepped into the lake, causing ripples to spread throughout the surface.

A small shiver got control of her. It was still early in the day, and rather cool out. She shook her head. If she had waited any longer who knows what kinds of demons would have found their way here, and not to mention the type of people who might know of this place. She shuddered at the thought. Letting a small breath escape her lungs she soon filled them back up and dived under the surface of the water.

It broke after a moment as she appeared once more, pushing her hair out of her face and wiping the extra water from her face and ringing it from her raven locks. "It feels amazing to be feeling somewhat human again," she muttered to herself, closing her chocolate eyes and just enjoying the pleasure of all the dried blood and dirt being wash from her body.

---

He ignored the sun as it reflected off his amber eyes, his hair slipping into his face just slightly as a demon stood off about ten or so feet, watching him. He turned his eyes from the demon and continued to walk, only to pause once more, remove his Tokijin from his side and blast the demon with pressure before it could get close enough to him to waste any more time. "Annoyance," he spat out, disgusted with the mere thought of the demon trying to stand up against him.

It had actually been the presence of demons too close to camp that drew him away from Rin and the other human female. He wasn't going to allow the demons too close and risk Rin's safety; the child seemed prone to being found by any source of danger possibly, and would seem to be that way for the other human female as well.

_At least she is able to take care of herself…to an extent._ He shook his head and glanced around the area once more, ignoring his hair while the wind played with it, more interested in finding scents that the wind carried towards him. Nothing was close enough to be a risk, and that was the way it would stay.

He made a sharp turn, heading back towards his vassals that followed. The closer he got to camp the easier it was to smell a fire and the cooking of fish. Rin had been in the river that morning working on catching some fish, since the previous night was a failure, or so he figured. It wasn't a scent that bothered him, but what did catch his attention was that Kagome wasn't present.

As he made his way back into Rin's sights the girl looked at him, smiling cheerfully as she did so.

"Welcome back Sesshoumaru-sama!" She seemed pleased when he just glanced at her, and then tilted her head as she watched him glance around. "Is something troubling you, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"The girl…"

Rin blinked trying to understand what her lord was talking about. "Oh!" she gasped as realization hit her. "Kagome-niisan went to the lake just that way," she pointed, "to clean up, she said."

He glanced at Rin, then made his way past her. "Stay here," he informed her, heading towards the lake. He had made it safe to be in camp, not to be playing in the water of the lake. It irritated him that she had wandered off without a second thought as to the danger, but paused, hidden behind trees a the sight in front of his amber eyes, at the lake's shore.

There was Kagome, a bow held tightly in one hand and the other still beside her head, having just fired off an arrow. _So she did heed my warning to keep those with her._ He was amused.

---

She paused suddenly, glancing around. There was some tension in the air, a blood lust that she could feel, and seemingly almost taste. As her eyes swept around the area once more she rushed for her bow and arrows. The water splashed as she was out of the lake, in all her naked glory, and aiming an arrow at some brush. Just as she drew the string back, the demon showed itself, jumping out.

Her gaze narrowed, releasing the arrow from the taught bow, allowing the bow to relax. The arrow continued to fly, right on course. The demon seemed to think nothing of it as it flew, until the spiritual energy made itself known at the last moment, blowing the demon to pieces. Her gaze shifted around the area once more. She then allowed her body to relax, dropping the bow to the ground and heaving a sigh. "What a bother…"

"Indeed," came a soft, silk filled voice that was laced with ice. She froze and looked around, her bow tight in her grasp once more, kneeling down to find an arrow. As she drew back on the arrow, her gaze found her demon and she froze. Her arrow was aimed right for Sesshoumaru. "Ehh…"

"At least you were wise enough to bring your weapon with you this time," he mused. He couldn't keep his eyes from drifting over her form. Starting at her head and then slowly moving down, over her slender shoulder, down her chest to her stomach, and further on down to her legs, than slowly roaming back up, taking in her curves. He then glanced back to her face; she had delicate features. Her eyes would catch most of his attention; they could go from being a dark, dangerous color to a soft, almost honey color when the light shone on them. He then glanced her over once more, watching the way her wet hair clung to her form, seeming to make her that much more intoxicating. At least his brother was able to pick out women with a decent form.

Kagome let her bow and arrow drop to the ground, sighing softly. It has been a waste to get so tense at just hearing a voice. She should've known it was his. Her bronze gaze locked on Sesshoumaru's for a moment, then watched as his gaze wandered down her form. What was he looking at? She froze, and then blushed violently. That was right; she was naked. No clothes. _Oh god! _It was at that point in time she turned quickly and rushed back into the water, diving under the surface.

He blinked, and then chuckled softly to himself. It had taken her a moment to remember she was unclothed, it seemed. Her reaction was what interested him the most. She had turn and run, hiding her body once she realized, where as most women would've been embarrassed, he would give her that much, but most would've just continued to stand there. She was truly an odd creature.

Kagome broke the surface and took in a deep breath of air, her gaze locking on Sesshoumaru. Her cheeks darkened in a crimson color. "You can go now!" she shouted towards him, trying to sink her body even more into the cool, crystal clear water she was in. She watched as he merely raised a brow and watched her. "I'd like to finish bathing without worrying about being watched!" She watched him chuckle and huffed. _What an arrogant…!_

Her thoughts were cut short when something brushed past her foot. _Okay, it's just a fish Kagome. It's nothing to worry about. Fish are always found in lakes, so it's not strange there would be some in this lake, right?_ She shot her gaze down as it brushed against her foot once more. She was starting to dread having jumped back into the water.

Sesshoumaru blinked as he watched her expression. It went from embarrassment to anger, and now it seemed to be enveloped by a fear. He sniffed the air, and then let out a low growl. How had he managed to miss the scent of the demon? He was getting frustrated with himself. This woman was distracting him more than he liked. "Get out of the water. Now."

Kagome shot her gaze to Sesshoumaru, noting his serious expression. She then took note to his hand placed on the hilt of one of his swords. _Oh god. I jumped into a lake with a demon! _She did as she was told and rushed towards the shore. She blinked in surprise when Sesshoumaru grabbed her with his free arm, pulling her to his body, then looked back at the lake just as a rather large serpent like demon shot out. _Why me?_

He held her tight to his own body, holding the blade of his Tokijin once more today towards a demon. He gripped the hilt tightly; the blade pulsed with life and shot off invisible needles of energy. He could feel Kagome cling desperately to him as the demon advanced, the pulse not seeming to have done much. _Nuisance._ "Stay close or else you'll get hurt," he told her simply.

---

Kouga growled at himself as he made his way down the mountains, and back into civilization for the humans, and demons alike. He was having a hard time tracking Kagome down, and it was pissing him off. He didn't know if the mutt had found Kagome and saved her from Sesshoumaru, or if had failed horribly, like always, and now he needed to save Kagome. Or, had it been possible Kagome was dead?

The wolf shook his head. _Damnit! Not thinking like that!_ He mentally scolded himself for letting that possibility even cross his mind. "She _is_ alive," he told himself, racing through the trees. He was heading back towards where Kagome had been the last he actually saw her. He would follow her scent from there.

---

Sango let out a groan as she sat her, holding her head slightly. She opened her eyes, blinking a few times, not only to clear her vision of any blurriness nut to also get use to the brightness of the light that was shining.

"So, you do wake," came a gentle voice, causing her to jump. Her gaze locked onto Miroku's and a blush crept to her cheeks. "Have you been watching me the whole night?" she questioned in a hushed voice.

"I can't take full credit, Sango-chan," he smiled that smile she loved so much. "Kaede-sama helped out as well, then there was also Kirara, of course," he explained. "We were all watching over you Sango."

She smiled softly, trying to hide the blush that was upon her cheeks. "Thank you," she whispered. "I didn't mean to be a burden to any of you." The events of last night rolled through her mind, pain gripping her once more as tears gathered in her eyes. Had they really lost Kagome? Or had that all been just a bad dream? "Hoshi-sama," she spoke softly, louder than her previous voice had been. She raised her eyes, locking her gaze with his.

He froze. He knew what she was about to ask, and he didn't want to answer her, not truthfully anyways. Sango just stared at him, his tense form telling her all she needed as tears spilled down her cheeks. "We did lose her, didn't we?"

Miroku sighed, his smile having faded. "Not for long, Sango-chan," he answered, wrapping an arm around her and pulling her close, trying to comfort her. "We'll get her back, there's no need to worry. Kagome-sama is strong, remember?"

Sango merely nodded, but the tears continued to spill. She had tensed at first, when Miroku pulled her into the hug, but she just as soon relaxed, burying her face into him and crying freely. She listened to him as he whispered soothing words into her ear, trying to get her to calm down. She could tell from his tone that he was going to do his hardest to get Kagome back.

He continued to keep her close, rubbing her back in a gentle, soothing manner. He whispered into her ear about ways they would try and get Kagome back, and about not giving up on her. But he also whispered about how it was all right for her, right now, to let it all out. "It's better than bottling it all up," he told her. "I'm always here for you, Sango-chan; always."

Sango clung tighter to him, keeping close to the monk. She wasn't sure it was a good idea, but right now, it seemed like the other thing she could do. He was currently her wall to lean on, and she didn't want to have it any other way. She hated feeling weak, but if he was there, she wouldn't mind.

---

Kagome glanced up at Sesshoumaru, then nodded and closed her eyes. She curled her fingers into his the soft fabric of his kimono, keeping as close as possible, with her face buried into him slightly. She then blinked upon noticing he had no chest armor on. _He always… did that hanyou get in a few good attacks and get rid of it?_ She was about to ask herself some more, and then a spark of blue light dancing off the blade of Tokijin caught her attention.

"Remember, stay close," he told her one last time, his amber eyes never leaving the demon emerging from the water. He narrowed his gaze slightly, the blue lightning continued to spark and dance from his sword blade. "Souryuuha!"

The lightning raged from the blade, shooting into the air and forming a dragon shape before it devoured the demon, sparking running throughout the whole lake as every bit of the demon was killed, and destroyed completely.

He lowered the sword to his side, watching as the demon tried in vein to escape. Once finished he looked at the woman in his arms, clinging tightly to him. Her eyes were still on where the demon had been. This female interested him to no belief.

First she was with Inuyasha, helping him and saving his life, more than he could remember, and then she was getting attacked, and possibly raped by that wolf demon who she called her friend, once, and then she was full of memory loss and following him. And on top of that, she had dared to touch him the pervious night, then placed a kiss upon his cheek. And now. Now she was naked, having been trying to hide it once she remembered, then getting, once again, attacked by demons, and now she was clinging to him for life, either ignoring or forgetting the fact she was still unclothed. He couldn't figure her out.

Kagome shifted her gaze from the lake and then looked up at Sesshoumaru. Her cheek burned when she caught him watching her. What was he so interested in? Surely he'd seen plenty of women with her body type and hair color and eyes. There were women all over the place! She was sure they would literally throw themselves at his feet if he wanted them to. She glanced at the ground for a moment as her cheeks continued to heat up, and was rather glad that his kimono sleeve covered enough of her body.

"Um," she started, her voice small and soft. "You can… let me go," she whispered. She shot her bronze eyes up at him when he didn't let go, but also tightened his hold on her slightly. "Really, I'm fine now," she laughed lightly; her hands placed on his chest a bit. _He has a firm chest from what I can tell…_ She blushed violently at her thoughts. "Really, I'm fine now."

He continued to watch her with amusement. He knew he cold release her, things were safe at the moment, but he was enjoying watching her as she stumbled over her words, and as her cheeks continued to heat up. He had his head tilted forwards a bit so he could watch her expressions better, his silvery hair slipping over his shoulder.

She watched him, blushing softly. _He's seen plenty of naked women, I'm sure! He's just enjoying tormenting me, isn't he!? Why me?_ She thought again, sighing softly. She just gave up and nuzzled her head against him a bit, looking out at the lake again. _So much for finishing my bath._ She then looked puzzled as his free hand came up, grasping her chin lightly, noticing his sword was placed back to his side.

He continued to watch her, his curiosity growing even more as she finally gave up fighting to get free. He lightly grasped her chin, making her look up at him as he studied her face once more. It was easier to pick out her features at such a close distance, and studied them, placing them all into memory. He was now sure he wouldn't give his brother back this female. He leaned down a bit more, brushing his thumb gently over her burning cheeks. It still amused him.

She continued to watch him for a few moments, and then closed her eyes, leaning into his touch. It was gentle, not something you would expect from a demon lord like him. It soothed her greatly. She finally opened her eyes back up after a moment, locking with his amber ones right away. She brushed her hands up to his face, sliding her fingers over his cheeks, and then tracing the markings on each cheek gently. Hey, if he was going to get some feels in, then she would take advantage of it to… to a point. She didn't feel like crossing a line and getting killed yet.

Her fingers traced over his lips softly, her gaze watching as her fingers moved. _I wonder if.._ She gently pushed herself to her tiptoes, moving her fingers out of the way as her lips brushed against his lightly. _So soft… they really are…_

His gaze widened for a moment, pure shock reign through his golden orbs for a moment before he got control. She was indeed rather interesting. He pulled her closer, tightening his hold slightly, not wanting to hurt her delicate form, and stole her lips with his own, one arm still wrapped around her body, hiding her naked form, and his other hand slipping gently through his silk like hair before resting lightly on her jaw.

She tensed the moment he pulled her into a kiss, but soon melted right into it. Her hands grasped at the front of his kimono to help her keep on her tiptoes, so their lips could stay locked. His lips really were as soft and gentle as they felt. It soon sent her into a daze as it continued, her form pushing against his on it's own.

---

Kouga continued to head in the direction of the hanyou's scent that lingered from the previous night. He sighed as he reached a clearing, looking around. _Not there yet._ His nose soon picked up on Kagome's scent. She had entered the battle that had happened?

He scrunched his nose a bit. The scents didn't make scene. Kagome's was mixed completely with Sesshoumaru's, not Inuyasha's, like it should've been. What was going on? He shook his head and continued after Kagome's scent, frowning as Inuyasha's scent went off in another direction.

He skidded to a stop, seeing the toad and the brat kid at a fire, cooking fish. He was tempted to steal some, he was hungry, but Kagome was more important to find. He sniffed the air once more. _She slept here… her scent is still strong around them._ He took off in the direction of her scent, breaking through the trees to the lake.

---

Sesshoumaru let out a small growl, breaking his kiss with Kagome and looking up towards the tree line. He glanced down at the woman in his arms and shook his head. She was slowly coming to from her daze. _Strange woman._ "Get dressed, we have unexpected company," he informed her, keeping an arm around her as he picked up her clothing.

She blinked, taking her clothing. Had she heard him growl? Why would he have growled? She shook her head and did as she was told, slipping into her kimono and then pulling her hakama on, just tying the last part of it as a demon broke through the trees. She tensed. Sesshoumaru had known the demon was coming.

She shook her head, tied the knot quickly, and snatched her bow and quiver of arrows up, throwing the quiver over her back, rather skillfully in a fluid motion. She pulled an arrow from her back and placed it in the bow, the string taunt and ready for an attack.

She noted that Sesshoumaru already had his sword drawn, his form placed fully in front of her own. What was going on? He'd never been this defensive of her yet, and knew she could hold her own when in a battle.

"A wolf's gone too far from his pack, what a shame," Sesshoumaru spoke out, his tone emotionless and laced with ice. It was like his normal tone of voice, Kagome noticed, but it was colder, it seemed.

Her gaze shifted over to the wolf demon as he skidded to a stop and looked over at them. _What's that glowing? It seems so familiar…_

"Kagome?!" he shouted out, causing the girl to freeze. Another person that knew her, and a male at that?! What was wrong with her she wondered slightly, shaking her head. She moved to step into view, but blinked as Sesshoumaru stayed in front of her. Confusion struck her hard now. What was going on?

"State your business, mongrel," Sesshoumaru spoke up, catching Kouga's attention.

"What the fuck did you do with Kagome, you mutt?!" Kouga shouted out, his fists clenched.

Sesshoumaru watched the wolf, frowning slightly. "Didn't have your fill last night, did you?" he questioned, watching as the wolf cringed. He knew he hit a sore spot. Good. He planned to murder the wolf anyways.

"That's… that's got nothing to do with you, mutt," Kouga forced out, glaring at the demon lord once more. "And what would you care anyways?!"

"You're a wolf that's stepped out of your territory," Sesshoumaru frowned, raising his sword. "And into the wrong territory. You would be wise, if you wish to keep your life, to get back to those mountains of yours, mongrel, unless you wish to die?"

"You're a lot of talk, ya know that?!" Kouga shouted, he then noticed Kagome poke her head around from behind Sesshoumaru. "Kagome!"

She blinked, stepping out from behind Sesshoumaru slightly, but not fully; he wasn't allowing that. She glanced at Sesshoumaru a moment before she placed her eyes back on Kouga, her bow upright and her arrow ready for launch. "What is it you want with me?"

Kouga stepped back, blinking. "Kagome?" he questioned, and then stepped forward a bit, only to pause as she pulled the arrow back slightly more. "Kagome I know… I didn't mean… I thought…" he stumbled over his sentences, not sure what to say to the woman anymore. He had tried to take her by force, and then tried to kill her when that didn't work.

"Why are you with him, Kagome? Why not Inuyasha?" Kouga finally asked, his gaze finally resting on the raven-haired girl once more.

"I don't know what you're talking about, demon," she narrowed her eyes slightly as he stepped forward. "Step any closer and you're going to lose your head," she warned, her voice cold. She continued to glare at Kouga, not sure who he was or what he wanted. What was this game everyone seemed to enjoy playing on her mind? The only one who seemed annoyed by it, other than herself, was Sesshoumaru.

"I couldn't protect you from me, Kagome, but this is out of hand, don't you think?" Kouga questioned, watching her.

"Dumb wolf," came another voice, it sneering through the trees as a flash of red burst out through them. "See, you screwed her all up. I outta kick your ass instead of my brothers!"

Kouga blinked, glaring at Inuyasha. "I did!? Don't you think you should've been there to protect her, dog-tard!"

"If you hadn't been so pathetic to get controlled by _tainted_ shards there would've been no need to have to protect her! You caught her as she came out of the well!"

"It's not like I had planned on it, you dumbass!" Kouga shouted back.

"Had you learned to control yourself a bit better Kagome wouldn't have lost her memory of all of us!" Inuyasha finally shouted out, ears flat against his head as he glared daggers towards the wolf demon in front of him.

Kouga opened his mouth to say something back, but paused. Lost her memory? She had lost her memory? His gaze flickered back to Kagome, who was still by Sesshoumaru, only standing by his side this time, a hand placed on his arm. Lost her memory?

She had stopped paying attention to the two when they started to fight among themselves. She thought it was childish, but boys would be boys, right? She shook her head and placed her arrow back in the quiver, her bow resting over her back as she stepped to Sesshoumaru's side. He was annoyed, she could tell.

"Sesshoumaru?" she spoke up, tentatively, not wanting to annoy him further. His gaze shifted towards her as she placed a hand to his arm. "Rin-chan is safe, correct?" she questioned, her eyes filled with worry. She then let out a sigh of relief when he merely nodded. "Thank goodness," she smiled, watching the silver-haired demon standing beside her.

Inuyasha stopped dead when he watched Kagome slip closer to Sesshoumaru and to her tiptoes, kissing his cheek. His heart felt like it was being ripped from his chest. _It's worse than the pain from an arrow of a loved one…_ He placed a hand to where Kikyou's arrow had pierced him those years ago, and pinning him to that tree. The look of hatred in her eyes as she released it. But now, he could see the look of hurt and sadness behind her bronze eyes.

The hanyou shook his head, muttering under his breath. Then twitched an ear, looking at Sesshoumaru. "Yo, you bastard!" he shouted out, catching his brother's attention, and earning himself an annoyed glare.

"What are you barking about now, Inuyasha?" he almost growled. His half-brother always knew the right way to annoy him.

"Since… she doesn't seem able to remember me, and since it doesn't look like she's going to remember me…" he paused, watching the ground for a moment. He hated the idea of giving Kagome up right now, let alone to his older, half-brother. "And since you seem to be taking good care of her, keep doing so," he finally forced out. " She won't come near me, and just keeps attacking, and I can't take it anymore; so you can have her."

Sesshoumaru raised a brow as he watched Inuyasha. His brother wasn't going to bother him again about this girl? Was it even possible for that to happen? "Too much pain for you, little brother?" Sesshoumaru spoke, lacing the last two words with malice.

Inuyasha could've sworn he heard a hint of gloating in those words as well. "I can't… take it anymore," he muttered.

"You're just giving her up!?" Kouga shouted, glaring at Inuyasha, and looking ready to pound the half-breed into the ground.

"Got any better ideas, you ass!?" Inuyasha shouted back. "She ain't remembering any of us anytime soon, so you need to just shut up and butt out of shit that isn't YOUR business!"

Kagome watched, with Sesshoumaru, as the two children bickered once more. _All in a day's bath-time too. _She shook her head and then blinked, watching Sesshoumaru as he turned and left. She stumbled a bit to catch up with him, but followed him from the lake, glancing back once more at the bickering pair. _They could pass off for married if one of them was just a female._ She paused and snickered at her thought.


	7. Angers Flare

**Fragments Of Memory**

**Story (c) Akiko (Krystal)**

**Inuyasha (c) Rumiko Takahashi**

**Chapter 7 – Angers Flare**

"Do you mind not shoving me all over the place you sorry excuse for a wolf?!" Inuyasha shouted as Kouga pushed him right into Kaede's hut.

The old priestess looked up from her fire, blinking her one good eye. Confusion was clear in her expression, as it was in the exterminator's, and the monk's.

"Kouga, what is going on here?" Sango questioned, placing her hands next to her on the ground and standing up. She was about to pull Inuyasha back, but Miroku had beaten her to it.

"Ask the dog-shit right there!" Kouga shouted, being forced back by Sango as he tried, once more, to reach Inuyasha.

"You still blame it on me?! You're the one who started this whole damn thing! If you hadn't been so stupid!"

"Yeah! I was stupid to trust her safety to you!"

"I'm not the one who nearly killed her!"

"You were suppose to be there protecting her, hanyou!"

"Oh! So now she was my responsibility! Funny how that works out for you! I do all the protecting, you come in and try to steal her as you put my strength down, and now you're saying I was suppose to protect her!?"

"You claimed to love her as well, did you not, dog-shit?!"

"What's it to you, wolf?!"

"ENOUGH!"

Kouga shut his mouth, as did Inuyasha. Everyone's gaze shot over to the elderly woman sitting by the fire, her one eye closed. She let out a sigh, finally opening her eye. "One of you will explain as to what is going on here."

Inuyasha pulled himself away from Miroku's grasp. "I don't have to explain anything, you old hag," he muttered and shoved his way out of the hut, leaving behind a rather confused bunch of humans.

"Aye, Kouga, would you be so kind as to explain why ye and Inuyasha were bickering like an old couple?"

Kouga let out a soft growl at the comparison, and then huffed as he crossed his arms over his chest, glaring off to the side. "The mutt told his brother, Sesshoumaru, that he could keep Kagome."

"What were his exact words, if you do not mind," Kaede pressed, watching Kouga closely.

The wolf fidgeted a bit under the old woman's gaze, muttering under his breath about how creepy she was. "He was talking about how since Kagome didn't remember him, didn't seem to be remembering him, and since Sesshoumaru seemed like he was taking good care of her, he told him to keep doing so. Something else about how she wouldn't go near him and just attacked him if he tried, so he said Sesshoumaru could have her.

"Sesshoumaru made a mocking comment about the pain being too much for him, and Inuyasha said he couldn't handle it anymore."

"Anything else happen after that?" the priestess pressed further.

"Nope."

"I'm betting Inuyasha and Kouga started going at each other's throats, not noticing when Sesshoumaru left," Sango added, her tone dull, flat, and seemingly annoyed. One she would use quite often when it came to Miroku and his ways. She watched Kouga fidget some more. That was all she needed to know that was exactly what happened.

"I wonder why Inuyasha would do such a thing though, and behind our backs at that. Kagome-sama means a lot to him; he wouldn't just give her up without an all out battle."

"Hoshi-sama has a point," Sango sighed, hugging her arms a bit. "None of us would give her up without an all out war it seems. But he just did, and with just a few words. No battle or anything; I wonder why."

"Kikyou…"

Everyone's gaze snapped to Miroku in shock as he mentioned the dead priestess' name.

"Aye, you did say he went out after my sister when the battle was over with, did ye not, monk?" She watched as Miroku nodded. "Then aye, it is a good chance my sister is pulling the strings behind Inuyasha's choice."

"He's never given up so easily on Kagome-chan before, so why now? Even with Kikyou in the picture before he's never given up on Kagome-chan," Sango whispered, brushing strands of her delicate black hair from her face. "Chased after Kikyou, yes, but never just completely ran out on Kagome-chan either."

"Aye. No one can understand Inuyasha's mind anymore it seems. More so when it comes to the struggles of his heart between Kagome-san and my sister."

"It's a long shot for Kagome-sama to even gain her memories back after what happened. It could be the blood loss that caused it, the trauma that she endured due to Kouga's actions, or possibly even both. It's not easy to say if she will regain her memories, and how long it would even take if she did," Miroku sighed, trying to sort things out in his own mind while speaking a loud. "But it's possible she may not remember at all, and maybe, just maybe, Inuyasha is trying to save himself from false lights of hope. He's ridding himself of the pain he would endure then right now."

"What a coward," Kouga huffed; clenching his teeth he then closed his eyes in shock. A hand went up to his cheek as he reopened them, placing their gaze on the demon exterminator standing right in front of him. He had just been slapped. The exterminator had just slapped him; he wasn't sure how to react. The only thing he could say was, "Ow…"

Sango glared at the demon through blurry eyes, tears threatening to stain her cheeks once more. Her hand was still in the air from having slapped Kouga, and it was shaking from her pain, anger, frustration, and sorrow. She couldn't tell what feeling was more dominate than the others.

Kaede and Miroku just stared at the two in wonder. They had no clue what to say either. Miroku was the first to break the tense silence in the air. "Sango-chan…" he whispered, walking over to the female and gently taking her wrist. "Now is not the time to waste your energy; nor is it yet time for tears," he smiled gently, brushing a hand over her cheek. "You need to relax and take it easy, you're body can only handle so much stress. We can still work to get Kagome-sama back, it just may take time."

It was at that moment Kouga regained himself from the shock. "What the fuck was that for you wench?!" he shouted, glaring daggers at the exterminator.

Sango shifted her gaze from Miroku and glared right back at Kouga, and she snapped. "Inuyasha has a lot more guts than you do, Kouga!" she shouted right back; her anger was getting the better of her at the moment. This caused Miroku to slip out of the way of the two as they went at it now. If she slapped again, he didn't want to be the one to feel it.

"And just how the hell do you figure that?!"

"At least Inuyasha can think about Kagome-chan's needs before his own desires! She doesn't remember anything after what happened and she's currently comfortable being in Sesshoumaru's presence! He can see and understand that, so he's going to let her stay with him so she's comfortable! It's not like he's giving up on her!"

Kouga blinked, his mouth opened to say something, but remained speechless as the exterminator continued her rant.

"He's giving her time and some space! If things are forced on her who knows what damage that could cause to her memories! What damage that could cause to her! Sesshoumaru's obviously not such a bad guy you think he is if he was willing to go out of his way to protect Kagome-chan from YOU!" she paused for a moment to catch her breath. All her pent up rage and frustration was coming out now, and she was taking it out on Kouga. At least he might understand and quit whining about Inuyasha's choice after this.

"And he took the time to bandage up her wounds! The only reason Inuyasha hadn't been at her side was because we were currently in the middle of a battle with Naraku's cast-offs! He wasn't going to run out on us and leave us to battle them alone when we all know the tricks Naraku likes to pull on all of us! So you can back down, wolf, and shut up! Stop being such a selfish bastard and lay off Inuyasha for once!"

"Glad to know someone is willing to stand up for me when I'm not around," Inuyasha smirked as he walked into the hut, pushing the material out of his way and letting it drop. He slipped his hands into the sleeves of his haori, amber eyes locked on Kouga and Sango. "Just didn't think Sango would be the one to blow up and put you in your place," he chuckled.

Inuyasha managed to be the first to catch Sango before she hit the ground, having lost her balance. She was lightheaded from all her yelling.

"Hey, Sango, you all right?" he questioned, Miroku right at their side.

"I just lost my balance, I apologize," she merely whispered. She closed her eyes and rested her head lightly on Inuyasha's chest, catching both the hanyou and the monk off guard.

"Sango…?" Inuyasha questioned, then his ears twitched as he heard her mumbling something into his chest.

"Kagome-chan… she'll… she'll be all right, won't she, Inuyasha?"

His ears twitched slightly once more, then dipped down slightly. "I can't say about her memories, Sango, I can only hope she'll get them back. As for being okay physically, she always heals pretty quickly and never lets her wounds get to her." Inuyasha smiled a bit when Sango looked up at him. "She's safe with Sesshoumaru, I promise. If he didn't want her around he wouldn't have kept her this long."

"Thank you, Inuyasha," Sango smiled softly. Her smile truly had happiness behind it as she released the hanyou. "I knew you'd always look out for Kagome-chan's well being, no matter what."

Inuyasha blinked and then shrugged. "She's a pain in the ass, but Kagome's worth it, and always will be."

Miroku slammed the metal of his staff over Inuyasha's head, rather hard. The hanyou held his head and let out a string of curse words as his amber eyes glared at the monk. "You better get to explain, Miroku!"

---

"How much longer before we act?" came a quiet, monotone voice from the darkness. A mirror was held between her two hands was showing the current situation with the hanyou and what was left of his group of friends. Her white kimono stuck out well in the dark room, her eyes, like a void, placed upon her creator and master.

"It'll be soon, Kanna. Soon. I want to see how much long this little game will play out before I decide to take the appropriate time to act."

"Naraku, this is getting boring," came another voice. Boredom filled its tone. "I'm sick of hanging around this dank castle with nothing to do," she complained.

"Patience, Kagura. You will have something to do soon enough. For now, make sure to stay on my good side, for once," Naraku responded, placing his crimson eyes on the female standing at his door.

"Tck." Kagura turned and whipped out of the room, letting the material fall soundlessly as she exited. Her bare feet padded lightly against the wooden hallway floor. Her crimson eyes shone with hatred for her master, her creator, and could even go as far to say her father.

---

"Sesshoumaru…?" Kagome spoke up gently, following the youkai back towards their companions.

He glanced back at her for a moment, and then paused. Turning his form halfway, he watched her from the corner of his eyes and then glanced straight ahead, into the woods. The sun was shining brightly overhead of them, giving the wooded area a serene look to it, a calming feeling was placed around it.

"What was that hanyou talking about?" she questioned, stepping closer to him, her head cocked slightly to one side. Her bangs brushed gently against her forehead as gravity pulled them towards the direction in which her head was tilted. When he glanced at her again, there was a curiosity in her eyes often found in children. It weakened him; he hated it.

"Explain."

"What did he mean when he said I didn't remember him? And about you being able to have me?"

He closed his eyes. This was a bother. Now he had to sit and explain everything because he knew if he didn't she would just press on further with her questions and get that much more determined to have them answered. He'd seen her do it to his brother. A silent, unnoticeable sigh slipped past his lips as his weight shifted.

"You were originally traveling with that hanyou," he started to explain, opening his golden eyes and placing it right on her to see when he expressions changed. "He was rather taken with you, dealing himself painful blows to keep you safe, among other things as well and you, yourself, seemed to be rather taken with him. Yet, my little brother seems to be taken with yet another priestess, whom is dead."

"You mean… the priestess who we saw before?"

Sesshoumaru merely nodded. "Yesterday, when I came across you, that wolf was attacking you and seemed rather close to killing you as well. You lost consciousness and then when you came to, you seemed to have lost all memory of them."

She blinked, her gaze shifting towards the ground as she tried to sort through all this new information. She didn't know how she was supposed to process it; how to respond to any of it. Her eyes drifted shut as images of gold and silver flashed through her mind; the feeling of a warm, tight embrace. She couldn't remember anything else. Her hands finally shot to her head as pain surged throughout her mind; tears from the pain shifted down her cheeks.

She remembered the battle Sesshoumaru and her had fought against Inuyasha, and then how the hanyou had looked at the other woman. A familiar pain had come back to her, but she just ignored it then. She hadn't been sure what it was, nor had she cared. Sesshoumaru was the one her mind remembered…wasn't it?

Even if it wasn't Sesshoumaru, why would she want to go back to the hanyou? Sesshoumaru had just told her that the hanyou couldn't make up his mind on which one he wanted, so wouldn't it be better this way? He had seemed rather concerned for her, but all his attention drifted to the dead priestess when she entered. She let out a small sound of pain as her head throbbed harder.

Sesshoumaru watched her for a moment. He watched as her expression went from curious, to thoughtful, then to pain, and now she was in tears. Was it from the pain that seemed to be engulfing her head or was it from other pain? He wasn't sure; his attention was caught even more as her breathing became harsh. He stepped forward, slipping an arm around her and pulling her close to his own form. He leaned forward a bit, placing his lips beside her ear once more. "Breath. Ignore the pain and breath, or you will pass out."

She gave a simple nod, her hands going from her head and clenching at his kimono tightly. She buried her face into his chest, rather grateful for the fact he was missing pieces of his chest plate armor still. She tried to focus on her breathing, the pain still throbbing tightly in her mind.

"Whatever it is that's causing you pain, stop thinking about it. Memories, feelings, anything," he instructed, watching as she nodded again. He was holding her tightly. Protectively. She was as close to his form as she would get, and his hold around her was as tight as it could be without causing pain or heaviness in breathing. If anything, she seemed calmer now.

She finally opened her eyes, vision blurred from tears that had yet to spill down. She tilted her head back, bronze colored eyes meeting golden ones. Her breathing was easier and his voice had helped. It wasn't so much the instructions that he had been giving her, though she had tried those out. Focusing on his voice, when he was speaking, helped out a lot more. "Thank you," she finally whispered.

She wasn't letting go, he noted, but then again he also noted how he had yet to release her. That was unusual for him, but what was even more out of place in his mind was that he didn't want to release her. He just watched her for a moment. Her personality came off strong, prideful, and rather stubborn. She was a mortal, so he knew that they were all fragile, at least in body.

With her, it had seemed different. She had never been scared to go against him, and even wounded she had never given up. He had never really seen her being so weak. Now, for the first time since he had saved her, he was seeing how truly weak she was. Yes, he had seen her have a similar episode of pain last night, but this time it had seemed different. He couldn't figure out how either. Maybe it was the mere fact her tears had been shed? He wasn't sure.

"You hate him, don't you?" she murmured her question, knowing his keen hearing would pick it up.

"Yes."

"Did you hate me then, when I was traveling with him?" She rested her head back against his chest, her eyes closed. She could hear the beating of his heart, and a soft smile graced her lips as she listened to it.

"I was indifferent towards you. You were merely nothing but his wench to me," he commented, watching off in the distance. "Something that was worthless; a weakness."

"Do you still think that way about me?" she questioned.

He kept his gaze in front of him. "I have yet to decide."

"You're opinion of me must've changed," she pushed, her eyes now placed on the demon's face in front of her.

He glanced down at her, his face still showing no expression. "Explain how you have come to that conclusion."

"I somehow doubt, with your opinions of humans, that you stand by and stare at a female's body when she's trying to take a bath," she started. "Then there's the fact you saved me from that wolf. You've saved me from a demon earlier while I bathed, calmed me down twice already since you saved me from that pain in my head when I try to remember," she continued. "You bandaged my wounds, caught me when I fell asleep last night, not that I wanted to fall asleep." She paused. She locked her eyes with his, making sure he was paying attention.

"And, finally, you kissed me."

He stiffed slightly at that last reminder. Most of the other ones could be easily written off as Rin's soft spot for her. But the kiss. The kiss had been his own curiosity getting the better of him. He couldn't write that one off as easily as the others.

"Why did you kiss me?" she questioned him, her head tilting to one side once again.

He ripped his gaze away from hers, looking out at the wooded area again. "You can be assured it will not happen again."

Kagome blinked, watching Sesshoumaru and slowly released him, stepping back, out of his hold. She looked up at him, her bangs slightly in her eyes, but she made no move to push them from her line of vision.

He looked back at her, his gaze hard and emotionless. "I am not my father and I will not fall to his level of being involved with mortals. It was his mistake in taking a mortal lover that caused his downfall. I will not make that mistake. I have no need for such trivial things."

By now Kagome's gaze had fallen to the ground. Her chest was tight; it felt as though she couldn't breath again. "_I never stop thinking about you! Kikyou!"_ Her breathing hitched for moment as those words ripped through her mind, echoing and bouncing off walls. She restrained herself from holding her head in pain and ignored the pain in the palms of her hands. Her nails were digging in, clenched into fists, but her kimono sleeves hid them well.

Sesshoumaru blinked as he watched her, his gaze narrowing slightly. There was something wrong now, but he was unsure of what it was. She wasn't acting in any normal way he's seen her act before. Before he could do anything further to find out what it was, she turned and dashed off into the woods. He blinked. What was she doing?

---

She couldn't take it anymore. She had to get away. She didn't know where she was going as tree branches scratched her cheeks and whipped in her fact. They would catch her hakama and cling tightly for life, but she made them let go, or her hakama ripped, she wasn't sure. The branches would try and grab her kimono, but it was the same. She either ripped her clothing from its grasp or she ripped it. She couldn't be sure.

Her eyes stung with tears as they spilled down her cheeks. Her foot finally snagged under a tree root, causing her to hit the ground. Her arrows scattered on the ground in front of her as her quiver and bow stayed right in place. She didn't bother to get up. She pulled her arms towards her head, crossing them, and burying her face into the white sleeves of her kimono.

She couldn't tell what was real anymore. She couldn't trust her own memories, her own thoughts. Everything seemed to be betraying her. _"I will not make that mistake. I have no need for such trivial things." _What was she suppose to say to that? How was she supposed to react? She didn't know and had done the first thing that came to her mind. Run.

---

He shook his head when she ran off. He needed to get her, before she ran into trouble, and then needed to return to Rin and Jakken. He had no time for such ridiculous games such as this.

---

She froze when she felt his presence enter the area. Hadn't she run far enough? Then again, he was a demon; he could've easily caught up with her without much trouble.

"Get up," her ordered, watching her as she just lay there on the ground. She looked utterly pathetic like that, and he hated it. When she didn't make any move to get up he walked over and bent down, grabbing one of her arms and pulling her up. He was startled to see the tears and dirt smudged on her face. Her muttered and wiped it away.

She pushed away from him, keeping her eyes and face hidden the best she could. What was he doing here now? There was no need for her to be around him. She was old enough to take care of herself, could sense demons nearby, most of the time, and could wield a bow and arrow without much thought or effort. She didn't need him to protect her.

"What are you doing?" he questioned, his tone sounding rather annoyed, grabbing her arm and yanking her back over, finishing what he was doing.

She tried to push his hand away. "I should ask you that," she merely whispered. "You don't need me around and I'm not something that can be given from one to another like a gift. I'm a human being. I don't need you to take care of me, I'm quite capable of keeping myself alive."

"And you failed at that fact earlier when you decided to swim with a demon," he reminded her in a harsh tone. "And then last night when you almost let that wolf kill you."

"Would you quit?!" she shouted, opening her eyes and glaring up at him. She'd never shouted at him with tears in her eyes, but this side of her made him relax slightly. It was a side he was use to seeing. Finally, something familiar from her.

"You say you won't be lowered to your father's level of being involved with mortals, but yet here you are! You're in the company of a mortal child and now here I am too! You say you didn't give a damn about me before, so why has anything from you changed now? You saved me from getting killed, twice, and then kiss me, and now you're saying you don't need me around?! Would you make sense for once! You're so confusing!"

He blinked as he was yelled at, not seeming phased. "I should be saying that to you," he nearly growled, his expression changing. "You're the most confusing mortal I've ever run across and I'm still having troubles figuring you out. One minute you're happy, the next you're curious, then depressed, angry, and happy. Would you make up your mind on one mood and quit changing them?"

"You're saving me one moment, kissing me the next, protecting me after that, then you're all serious. Not to mention you suddenly talk about not wanting to be lowered to your father's level, and that you don't need mortals around you, but yet you come after me when I run off! Why is that?!"

He growled as he pulled her closer, anger flashing his eyes for once. He could now see why his brother had such issues with his anger around this woman. "You're infuriating, you know that?" The words were low beneath his growl. "You spark my curiosity," he admitted, pushing her back into a tree, a tad roughly so that she flinched.

Kagome shot her gaze back to his eyes, watching him with just as equal anger as he seemed to be holding, and just as much stubbornness; she'd be damned if she was giving up this battle. "Oh, so I'm just a toy to you now?"

"You enjoy placing words into other's mouths, don't you wench? I don't recall tilting you as a toy. I don't play with toys. You stir instincts in me I don't ever recall having; I've never been protective of someone the way I seem to be of you, nor have I ever bothered with such trivial things as kissing or scanning over a female's form," he growled slightly.

Kagome blinked as she watched him, the anger seeming to die out from her eyes, or at least pushed aside for the time being with shock. A blush crept to her cheeks as she remembered feeling his eyes on her body when she had clung to him desperately earlier. And then she remembered the feeling her of body against his own, and that did it for how red her cheek could possibly get.

Sesshoumaru watched her and then shook his head, releasing her, only to catch her as she stumbled. He watched her cheeks as they heated up, his silver hair slipping gently over his shoulder with his movements. He brought his free hand up, cupping her cheek gently and leaned down, stealing her lips once more in a kiss. He couldn't help it; she ignited up his curiosity without even having to try.

Kagome's eyes widened when she felt his lips take hers, but then let them drift shut after a moment and pushed right back against his lips. Her fingers slid up his chest, over his shoulders and around his neck, strands of his silver hair getting caught in her grasp along the way. She then let out a small gasp when he nipped at her bottom lip, and his tongue slid right into her mouth.

She melted right into the kiss, going along with what felt right. He had said he didn't want get lowered to his father's level, but was she at all like the mortal woman his father had loved and, apparently, died for? She wasn't sure. She made a mental note to ask when their kiss was finished.

A pleased sound slipped from Kagome's lips when the demon pulled her closer to his own body. He brushed his tongue along hers and along the caverns of her mouth, fully enjoying her taste. A soft, barely noticeable sound slipped from the back of his throat as it continued. When he broke the kiss her brushed his lips down to her neck, brushing them over the tender flesh of her neck, settling a few kisses here and there.

When his fangs brushed over her neck, Kagome shivered slightly, but more from anticipation than anything else. She flinched slightly when his fangs punctured her skin, her eyes closing when she felt the warmth of the liquid that spilled down her neck.

Sesshoumaru licked up the small amount of blood that spilled from the wound, then brushed his fangs over the mark on her neck once more.


	8. New Memories

**Fragments Of Memory**

**Story (c) Akiko (Krystal)**

**Sesshoumaru x Kagome**

**Inuyasha (c) Rumiko Takahashi **

**Chapter 8 – New Memories**

Sesshoumaru blinked as he pulled back, glancing at the bite mark that was now placed on her. He shook his head. This woman would drive him up a wall.

"That kinda hurt," she frowned, placing a hand to her neck as she looked up at him.

"And you're infuriating," he muttered, releasing her from his hold and straightening up. "How you manage to get me to do some of the most pathetic things is a mystery to me."

"Well excuse me. I don't recall forcing you to do any of it!"

And she was going at it again. Her mood just flipped from one to the other without warning. "And you need to learn how to control your moods, wench." He narrowed his amber gaze as he glared at her. "I don't need you around, just remember that."

"So I mean nothing, is that it?!"

Sesshoumaru glanced in the direction of Rin and Jakken before looking back at Kagome, an expression of indifference cast upon his features. "Exactly. You mean nothing to me, mortal," he replied calmly in his ice-laced voice. He then turned back toward where the other two were, sniffing the air slightly. He frowned and headed towards the area.

Kagome blinked, stumbling back a step at his response, and how casually he said it. He really meant it. She did mean nothing to him. She was a mortal. Her heart had once belonged to a hanyou, she knew that after questioning him about it, but now it didn't. She couldn't even remember the hanyou. The voice that rang through her mind earlier had belonged to Sesshoumaru's brother, but it was calling out for the other woman.

It was easier for her to just let her heart and mind believe it was Sesshoumaru she loved instead, right? It felt right to her to be so close to Sesshoumaru. To be kissing him. She clenched the fabric of her kimono over her heart. It was aching again, and it seemed worse this time. She couldn't catch her breath and her vision was blurred and burning with tears.

Her breathing hitched when she felt a presence near her and shot her gaze over. It was at that moment she remembered she had lost all her arrows to the ground when she had been running away from Sesshoumaru. And now, those very arrows were behind the form that showed was in front her.

---

"That, Inuyasha, for not informing us of you're plans to let Sesshoumaru watch over Kagome. How dare you make such a choice without us," Miroku explained, smacking the hanyou over the head once more with the end of his staff, and then let out a gentle sigh. "What are we going to do with you?"

Inuyasha growled, glaring death at the monk. "Not a damn thing, but I think I'll beat you into the ground for a little revenge!" the hanyou shouted, lunging towards Miroku, only for the monk to dip behind Sango.

"Now, now, Inuyasha. Temper, temper," Miroku spoke. "No need for such violence."

Sango sighed, and then whipped around, her hand making contact with the monk's cheek right away. Her hand twitched slightly as Miroku's cheek turned red in the form of a handprint. "Pervert."

Inuyasha blinked and shook his head. "You'll never learn, will you, Miroku?"

The monk just smiled happily, his own hand covering the mark now. "It's all worth it, Inuyasha; it truly is," he sighed happily, causing Inuyasha to shake his head some more. He then paused and glanced out the window in the hut, his nose sniffing the air.

Before anyone could ask Inuyasha was out of the hut, telling no one to follow him.

Miroku, Sango and the other two all exchanged glances.

"It's that dead woman's stench in the air," Kouga sneered, having a disgusted look to his face. "He's running right after her," he finished.

"It just might be that Inuyasha is seeking comfort in my sister's presence now," Kaede spoke up, placing another lump of wood into the fire, and then sat back in her spot, sighing.

"What's the story with the dead wench anyways?" Kouga asked, glancing at Kaede, who returned his gaze. "I don't understand why he's always running off to her if he's so damn in love with Kagome."

"Aye, his heart is torn. My sister is his other love, the one who held his heart before Kagome ever came." The elderly priestess gazed into the fire with her one eye. "Kagome is my elder sister's reincarnation."

Kouga blinked, then huffed. "So you're saying that you're dead sister still holds the dog-shit's heart?" He watched her nod. "Why not just kill her again? Send her back to where she belongs?"

"Inuyasha would murder anyone who tried," Sango sighed. "His love for Kikyou is still there, as is his love for Kagome-chan."

It was then Kaede cut in. "He's originally going after this Naraku character because Naraku is the reason my sister ended up dying. It was he who had created the wound that caused my sister's demise. Naraku ha made such a web of deceit and distrust that anyone who gets caught in it seems to lose someone they care for."

Miroku gripped his staff tightly as his gaze shifted towards the ground; Sango closed her eyes, her fingers tightening on the strap of her giant boomerang while Kirara nuzzled her cheek; and Kouga let a growl slip.

Kaede sighed and forced herself to stand up. "In any case, since Kagome seems to be in the care of Sesshoumaru, someone should probably take her this bag of hers," she motioned towards the yellow bag beside the door.

"We can all do it," Miroku suggested, his grim expression changing instantly to a smile. "It'll be a pleasure for me to see Kagome-sama once more, granted she will not remember me, but it'll still be nice. I'd like to see for myself how she is truly doing now."

Sango nodded as Kirara jumped from her shoulder. She walked over and grasped the bag, lifting it up, seemingly without a problem, then looked at Kouga. "You'll keep your temper under control, won't you, Kouga?" she asked in a sweet, yet warning tone.

The wolf demon huffed and slipped outside, the small cat demon on his heels. He watched as she transformed in a whirl of flames, and then watched the exterminator and monk followed him out.

"Take care while we're out, Kaede-sama," Sango told her, bowing gently. "We'll be back as soon as we can."

"Aye, you take care as well."

With another bow, from the exterminator and the monk, they mounted Kirara, except for of course Kouga, who ran along side of them.

---

Kagome stood up and stumbled back slightly when the shadows revealed who was standing there. "You're… the priestess… from earlier," she forced out.

"You truly seem to have lost all you're previous memories. It's curious to me how such a thing could've happened to you," Kikyou spoke, walking towards Kagome, her Shinidama chuu encircling her for a moment before they moved around the area more freely. "It amuses me now how easily you have become nervous of my presence," she smiled slightly at this as she backed Kagome into a tree.

"Whatever it is you want it has nothing to do with me," Kagome replied, closing her eyes the second her back touched the tree then opened them up right away.

"How is it you managed to lose those memories of which seemed of so much importance to you?"

Kagome shook her head, closing her eyes. "I don't remember anything that happened to me previous of my waking to find myself in the company of Sesshoumaru, Rin and Jakken. I don't know anything other than what I was told."

"Told?"

Kagome explained to her the same thing Sesshoumaru had answered earlier to her, the incident in which afterwards she lost her memories.

Kikyou listened closely as Kagome explained; sorting through what information she could get from her reincarnation, asking questions she figured Kagome would be able to answer and trying to gain more information, and listening as Kagome recounted seeing Inuyasha and the others, than to seeing Kouga. "It seems, whatever this wolf did to you previous to Sesshoumaru's appearance along with your loss of blood has caused the lack of memories. I also wonder at the same time if, at that very moment, you _wanted_ to lose those memories."

Kagome blinked, looking at Kikyou with shock apparent in her expression. "I wanted to lose my memories?"

"It has been known that traumatic events have caused a person to lose their memories." Kikyou paused and her cold, amused eyes turned to those of pity. "I know you have gone through more than your fair share of those types of events, but you had managed to pull through. I suppose, with the blood loss it was easy for the urge to forget those memories had more power and did as you truly wished."

"Then how do I get my memories back?" Kagome asked, her voice sounding desperate.

Kikyou shook her head. "I myself do not even know how that is possible. It is different for every person I have come across. Some do get their memories back over spans of time and others don't. It's different for every person."

Kagome blinked and clenched her fists tightly, her eyes falling closed. She wanted to remember everything, didn't she? Or would it be too painful for her to remember?

"You truly have my pity," Kikyou whispered, breaking Kagome out of her thoughts. "To be brought to this world and go through things such as this. I should not have been.." she stopped, her gaze turning from Kagome and her matching bronze gaze turning cold, emotionless once more.

"Kikyou!" came a voice, and this caused Kagome to freeze for a second. That voice. It was the one of Sesshoumaru's brother. Kagome shoot past Kikyou and gathered up her arrows, slipping them back into the quiver on her back just as Inuyasha broke through the trees. "Kikyou!"

---

Jakken breathed heavily, his hands clenching the staff of skulls tightly in his grasp as he glared at the demons standing in front of him. "Curse it," he grumbled. "They chose to attack as an ambush after Lord Sesshoumaru left us for some time," he huffed. His grip tightened as one of the demons stepped forward, causing fire to fly from the mouth of one of the heads, and caused the demon to back up quickly.

"Master Jakken, what are we going to do?" Rin questioned softly, standing close behind the toad who stood between her and the demons. "We don't know when Lord Sesshoumaru will be back."

"Blast it, Rin, I know!" Jakken scolded the girl, sending out another blast of fire, only to watch it poof out before it got close to the demon. "Uh-oh." Jakken was exhausted. He let out a heavy breath of air and pushed Rin away. "Get to Aun, you insufferable child!"

Rin stumbled a bit. "But what about you, master Jakken?" she cried out.

"I'll be fine!"

"But--!"

"Move," was all that an icy tone spoke before the two were out of his way and the demons were destroyed, his silver hair flowing through the air, lagging behind his quick movements.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" the two called out in unison as they ran towards their master. Jakken just bowed and Rin ran right over, hugging his leg slightly. "You're amazing Sesshoumaru-sama!" she cheered, smiling happily.

Sesshoumaru glanced down at the two, his gaze shifted to Rin alone. "Rin, are you harmed?"

The child shook her head, smiling happily still. "No, Sesshoumaru-sama; Master Jakken made sure I stayed safe! He was amazing at keeping the demons at bay, he even managed to kill a few of them as well!"

He nodded and then looked in the direction from which the demons had come. They came from out of the perimeter he had patrolled earlier. Rin caught his attention once more. "Where's Kagome-neesan?"

He blinked and then looked in the direction from which he had come. Had she fallen behind? He shook his head and then paused, sniffing the air. He then walked back in that direction, causing Rin and Jakken to follow suit after him. Rin made sure to grab the reins of Aun as well, to make sure the two-headed dragon followed them.

---

"Kikyou…" Inuyasha whispered, then paused when he saw Kagome. Shock obvious in his expression as he watched her back up a few steps. "Ka-Kagome? What are you doing here?"

Kagome narrowed her gaze a bit, her bow already placed in her hand, an arrow having been snatched. The arrow was positioned in the bow, and all she needed to do was to raise it to attack and defend herself if need be.

He glanced from Kagome to Kikyou and back to Kagome. He stepped forward, showing no signs of hostility, not sure if it would calm her down though. "Kagome, you've been crying."

Kagome raised the bow slightly when Inuyasha took a step closer, ignoring the fact her hands were shaking slightly. "Stay away," she warned, gripping the bow and arrow tightly in her hands.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Kagome. Please. Why have you been crying? Sesshoumaru isn't hurting you, is he? If he is, tell me."

"Why would you care?!" Kagome shouted out, raising the weapon fully, the arrow pulled back, it aimed for Inuyasha's chest. "You're the one who causally said he could have me! I wonder if what he told me was true," she spoke harshly, her eyes cold and distant. "I somehow find it hard to believe you cared about me so much, like he told me, if you could just casually give me up like I'm some piece of property."

"Kagome I…"

"Inuyasha," Kikyou spoke softly, gaining the hanyou's attention and stepping between him and Kagome, which caused Kagome to aim her arrow down towards the ground.

Inuyasha blinked. "Kikyou, please tell me you didn't do anything to her."

"She didn't do anything to me," Kagome shouted out, startling Inuyasha.

He watched her with amber eyes, and then looked back at Kikyou. It didn't matter if Kikyou did or didn't do anything to Kagome; she had always defended Kikyou to the end, and it seemed she still would.

"My reasons for having been crying aren't your concern!" Kagome shouted out once more, huffing slightly, her hair swaying slightly with some of her movements, giving Inuyasha a good look at her neck. He froze. He gently moved Kikyou from his way and was at Kagome's side in what seemed a heartbeat, pushing the arrow away from himself, his other hand brushing over her neck. "That bastard… he…"

Kagome stumbled back from Inuyasha, releasing the arrow and watched a cut appear on his cheek. Her breathing quickened as her bangs slipped into her eyes. "I said stay away from me!" she shouted.

"Kagome, what did he do to you!?" Inuyasha pressed, anger flaring to life in his eyes. He ignored the wound on his cheek and grabbed her wrist, pulling her close. "Tell me what the bastard did to you, Kagome."

Kagome flinched in pain when he did this, causing her to drop her bow. Her eyes closed as she tried to pull away, her free hand grasping Inuyasha's wrist and trying to pull herself free.

"Inuyasha," Kikyou spoke up, walking over and placed a hand to his shoulder. "Let her go. You don't need to treat her in such a rough manner."

Kagome tightened her hold around Inuyasha's wrist, tears slipping from the corners of her eyes. "Let me go!" she shouted out again, a spark appearing from her hand before her powers burned Inuyasha's wrist, forcing him to release her as she stumbled back and tried to reclaim her balance.

It was at that moment an arm slipped around her waist, keeping her from meeting the ground once more. She looked up, meeting Sesshoumaru's gaze. She took in a few rough breaths of air before she buried her face into the demon lord's chest, cling to him. She couldn't careless what he had said earlier about not needing her; she needed him.

"Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha shouted out. "What did you do to her!?"

Cold amber eyes met those of enraged golden ones. Silver hair slipped over his shoulder as his hold around Kagome tightened slightly, trying to comfort her the best he could with his brother around right now. "What stupidity are you going about this time, Inuyasha?"

"There's a bite mark on her neck, what the hell is that about!?"

Sesshoumaru blinked and looked down at Kagome. He had forgot marking her slightly earlier today. He then just leaned forward a bit, placing his fangs in the exact same spot as when he bit her, his eyes closing for a moment. He could feel Kagome as she stiffened for a second and then relaxed as her face stayed buried into his chest.

"Sesshoumaru!"

"Is it too complicated for your tiny mind to comprehend, Inuyasha? I've merely marked her," Sesshoumaru finally responded, opening his eyes and returning their cold gaze to his younger, half-brother. He smirked slightly. "You gave her to me, why should I not mark what is now mine?"

"You have no interest in human lovers, Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha shot back. "You kept going on about how it was our father's downfall, and yet you seem to be following in his same path!"

"Hm," he closed his eyes, a thoughtful look appearing on his face. "Father died for such pathetic reasons; I won't risk my life to save that of a human's," he finally responded, opening his eyes back up. "Nor will I jump into a fight, such as he did for your mother, when already wounded."

Inuyasha growled, clenching his fists tightly as was about to attack before he felt arms wrap around him from behind and a head resting against his back. He tensed for a moment and looked back, the best he could, catching a glimpse of Kikyou. His form relaxed slowly, but his glare towards his brother did not ease. "You hurt her Sesshoumaru…"

"And you'll do what, little brother?"

"Inuyasha, please," Kikyou whispered softly, tightening her grip around the hanyou slightly.

Kagome glanced over towards the hanyou, though she continued to stay close to Sesshoumaru. "I'm nothing of your concern," Kagome sighed, her nerves having calmed down. "You have that woman there to worry about; I'm not yours anymore, so leave me alone. I can't remember you and you know, I really don't want to."

Inuyasha blinked, his gaze darting to Kagome, the emotions in his eyes going straight from shock to pure pain. "Ka-Kagome…?"

Her gaze watched Inuyasha, unblinking and unmoving. "I try to remember small things, but they do nothing but make my head hurt and make it hard to breath. I keep hearing this small voice in the back of my mind telling me I don't want to remember; that things are better how they are." Her gaze dropped to the ground. "You get so worked up over me, it seems, but you didn't come here for me, Inuyasha. You came for Kikyou," Kagome paused, taking in a sharp breath of air, her eyes closed tightly.

The demon lord leaned forward, his lips brushing past Kagome's ear and whispered, "Calm down, miko. Relax and do not force anything."

"You always went to Kikyou; you never cared," Kagome flinched, taking in another desperate breath of air. "Never cared how much it pained… pained me in the end," she huffed, trying to catch her breath. Her face buried itself into Sesshoumaru's chest. He wrapped his arm protectively around her now, his Tokijin pulled from his side in mere seconds as Inuyasha tried to step forward.

"You are not wanted, Inuyasha." He paused and glanced to the side as Sango, Miroku and Kouga showed up. He was getting annoyed now.

"Seems there's a small gathering here we did not know about," Miroku smiled lightly. "Kagome-sama?"

Kagome looked up, her breathing still heavy as she looked at the four standing there. Kouga, Sango, Miroku and Kirara.

"Kagome-chan," Sango spoke up, her smile soft a she stepped forward. "We thought we should bring you your bag of items, in case you ended up needing something from it," she explained, walking over towards Sesshoumaru and her dearest friend.

She blinked as she watched Sango. "Thank you," she smiled a bit and gently pushed herself away from Sesshoumaru and walked towards Sango, taking the bag.

"Are you doing all right, Kagome-chan?" Sango questioned, bring her hand up and placing it to the girl's forehead. "You look exhausted and stressed."

"It's been a long day so far," she replied. "And I'm doing just fine, thank you." Kagome lifted the bag up and turned to walk back to Sesshoumaru, but a hand on her shoulder stopping her. Her eyes locked with Sango's when she glanced back.

"I know you don't remember me, Kagome-chan, but please, if you need something Sesshoumaru cannot give you, come and find us, I beg of you. If it's something medical, food, someone to talk to or just some comfort…" Sango withdrew her hand the moment she felt tears stinging her eyes.

Kagome blinked, smiling gently. "Thank you, and I will. I promise. I'm sorry I can't remember you at the moment, but I hope, even if it's not much, that I can remember you slightly. There are voices telling me there are things I don't wish to remember, and things are better this way," pausing she let her bag hit the ground and wrapped her arms around Sango, pulling the exterminator into a hug. "The same goes for you, if you need something, please come find me as well," Kagome whispered. "If I can't remember my old memories of you, then I'd like to make new ones."

Sango blinked and tightly hugged Kagome back, burying her face into the teen and just nodding, as her tears broke free and spilled down her cheeks.

Sesshoumaru watched as Kikyou pulled Inuyasha from the scene, away from the whole area to try and comfort the hanyou. His gaze shifted towards Kagome and Sango before he placed a cold glare on Kouga, forcing back a growl. He merely walked towards the two women and picked up the yellow colored bag from the ground. "Kagome."

Kagome blinked and looked back towards Sesshoumaru, nodding a bit before she forced herself to release Sango, pushing the elder girl back slightly with a soft smile on her lips. "Cheer up, all right? I think you're much prettier when you're smiling, okay? New memories are always waiting to be made, just remember that."

Sango blinked, wiping her tears away and simply nodded. "I will, Kagome-chan; thank you."

Kagome nodded and turned around, running over towards Sesshoumaru after she plucked her bow from the ground, following the demon into the thick trees surrounding them. "Sesshoumaru…" she spoke up, pausing once they were far enough away from the others, causing the demon lord to turn and face her.

---

Kouga watched them leave, ignoring the monk as he went to comfort the exterminator. His fists were clenched and he was biting his bottom lip. He had seen the mark on Kagome's neck. So that bastard thought he could claim Kagome as his just because Inuyasha gave up his rights on her?

"It seems as though Sesshoumaru has a great hatred of you, Kouga," Miroku chimed.

Kouga blinked and looked at the monk. "I noticed," he grumbled. "Bastard thinks he won this damn battle. Kagome isn't his."

Sango sighed. "Not this again," she groaned and walked over to Kirara, slipping onto the demon cat's back. "When you're done with this complaining of yours, Kouga, join us back at the hut. Kaede was working on food when we left," she smiled softly, and then glanced at Miroku when he got onto the cat's back behind her.

"Ah, some food sounds amazing. Shall we go back to see if it's done yet?"

Sango merely nodded and Kirara took off into the air, heading back towards the hut.

---

"Kikyou, what are you doing?" Inuyasha questioned, his amber gaze watching the dead miko in front of him.

"Do you still plan to fight a losing battle to gain her back, Inuyasha?" She stopped, and turned to look at the hanyou behind her. She watched as he looked away from her.

He sighed and finally walked closer to Kikyou, pulling the dead miko into his arms. "I'm sorry Kikyou," he whispered, burying his face into her silky black hair, eyes falling closed. "Part of me is compelled to continued to get her back, but part of me has given up now. Maybe it's just a habit that keeps me fighting for her?"

"Inuyasha, will you stay with me? At least, for a few days?"


	9. Kidnapped!

**Fragments Of Memory**

**Story (c) Akiko (Krystal)**

**Sesshoumaru x Kagome**

**Inuyasha (c) Rumiko Takahashi **

**Chapter 9 – Kidnapped!**

Kouga huffed at he sat outside the hut where the elder priestess lived. Arms were crossed and eyes were on the darkening sky as night approached.

"Kouga!" Sango called out, poking her head through the doorway to peer upon the demon. "Why don't you come in and have some food? You must be hungry after all the running around that's been going on today."

The wolf demon glanced at her and then stood up, closing his eyes. "Nah, I don't have time for this," he explained. "I need to get back to my pack before those morons manage to somehow destroy themselves."

"No order unless the leader is there, huh?" Sango laughed lightly, stepping out of the hut and standing beside the wolf demon, watching him with her brown eyes. "Relax, Kagome-chan is safe with Sesshoumaru." He eyes watched as stars started to shine in the on coming darkness. "Kagome-chan is Kagome-chan. Even if she has lost her memory she is still who she is, nothing will change it. I know that." Her eyes darted to the wolf. "Memory or no, she'll still loosen up around you," she smiled. "Although is seems Sesshoumaru doesn't approve of you being near her."

Kouga huffed, a small growl slipping out. "I can see the resemblance in those two as brothers perfectly!"

"Yes; just too bad they won't admit to it, right?"

Kouga shook his head and straightened up. "I'll be back in a few days to check on how things are going."

"Yes, a leader must watch over his pack no matter what his emotions tell him otherwise; it's not easy."

"You seem to know pretty well what it's like to choose responsibility over emotions, demon slayer," Kouga paused and turned his back towards her as he walked a few steps from the hut. "I respect that in you…"

"But?" Sango pressed, knowing there was more to what he was going to say.

"I pity you at the same time; for a human, who has such a short lifespan, to go through that… it's worth pitying. I suggest you, being who you are, just go with those emotions. It shows you've put duty before emotions long enough…" He coughed a bit. "Just don't let the monk take advantage…" he sighed and took off.

Sango stood there, blinking a moment before she recovered, but by the time she had and was about to shout, the demon was already long gone. She sighed. "He's not so bad, once he loosens up a bit… but damn does he want to die something fierce," she huffed.

---

Rin hummed softly as she picked flowers. Her innocent gaze shifted to the toad sitting beside Aun. "Master Jakken, are you feeling all right? You sure did use up a lot of energy earlier with all those demons."

He grumbled. _Damnable child!_ "I'm fine, you annoying girl."

She smiled at this and at down after she finished her flower picking. Her humming continued as her fingers wove the stems of each flower tightly together. Her eyes closed for a moment, her hands continuing to work. When she finished she stood up and walked over to Jakken, placing the flower crown on his head.

Jakken blinked and looked up. "What the blast are you doing?!"

"It's a thank you for protecting me earlier, Master Jakken!" she chimed cheerfully, placing her hands together. "If it wasn't for you I would've been dead before Sesshoumaru-sama came to save us!"

The toad eyed her suspiciously before he just sighed and gave up, flopping his back up against the dragon lying behind him. "I give up," he grumbled, eyes closing.

---

"Kikyou… I…."

"It will help, Inuyasha. That way you can't be near her; you can try to heal." She closed her eyes, resting her head upon his chest. "You won't be compelled to try and get her back during those days," she whispered. "And I won't be alone for at least a few days."

Inuyasha sighed; watching the woman he held in his arms then closed his eyes. _Maybe being around her, we can be like how we use to._ "I'll stay with you, for a couple of days, Kikyou." He opened his eyes, looking up past the tree branches and into the sky, watching the stars sparkle. _I hope I can change her back to how she use to be._

She snapped her eyes opened and looked up at the half-breed in her arms, blinking. "You will?" she questioned, watching him closely.

"You're right; when I'm with you I'm not thinking of Kagome as much, my mind is more centered on you. There are even times when even around Kagome I'm still thinking of you. Everything is just so complicated now," he sighed, closing his eyes.

"Inuyasha…"

"I've put Kagome through a lot she should never have gone through and now, because of my inability to protect her, she got hurt by Kouga, someone I had been able to trust her protection with. She nearly got killed." His silver bangs fell into his eyes, hiding his expression. "No matter how bad the danger she was always willing to stay by my side. She even had the chance to leave, to stop it all, but she chose to stay by my side despite my feelings for you. You think I would be able to at least protect her in return for her friendship! And now… she can't even remember me; she doesn't want to remember me."

Kikyou blinked and reached her hands up, placing them to Inuyasha's cheeks. "She was never meant to come to this world, Inuyasha," she whispered softly. "If there is anyone to place at blame for this whole incident, it would be myself and my inability to protect the Shikon no tama from demons, for my heart that was far too kind back then to where I would harbor the very criminal that ended up taking my very life from me, Inuyasha. But such incidents happen, that there is no turning back to fix, Inuyasha," she explained, her gaze locked on the hanyou's amber eyes.

"It just so happens we've made these situations with our mistakes. We find these mistakes in our lives and we work to fix them, and try to prevent them from happening once more, that is all we can do, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha blinked, his mouth opened slightly, wanting to say something in response, but not knowing what to say. "Kikyou… I…" He paused, and then just hugged the priestess tightly to himself, closing his eyes as he buried his face into her neck. _She's not just full of hatred like I thought._

"Kikyou, why have you been acting so cold since you were brought back?"

---

"Sesshoumaru…?"

Kagome continued to stand there, watching him.

"What is it?"

She bit her bottom lip lightly, before she finally spoke. "How… how did your father die?"

He was silent.

"I mean, every time Inuyasha comes around you're bringing up your father's death and how you won't follow his path."

He turned his back towards her. "I refuse to follow his path; this is no concern of yours, mortal."

Kagome blinked, then ran to catch up. She grabbed each of his sleeves in her delicate hands, eyes closed as her forehead rested upon his back.

He paused and stared straight ahead. He wondered what she was doing.

"I… I know I'm prying into information I shouldn't be prying into…but…I just… I want to know. I want to know how he died and why." She opened her eyes, her grip on the fabric tightening. "You say you won't follow, you refuse to follow. Maybe…maybe if I knew how and why, then I could help to keep you from following his mistakes. I'm sure you won't want or need the help, but please…" she whispered. "Please, let me help."

She stayed quiet after that. There was a silence between them that was driving her insane. Would he tell her or not? Would he permit her to help him? She hoped he would.

"For Inuyasha's mortal mother and Inuyasha himself, he died. He ran to their rescue the night Inuyasha was born. He was wounded from another battle, but that didn't stop him. She and Inuyasha got out of the burning castle…he was not as fortunate. He stayed; fighting a mortal man whom claimed to have loved her but was disgusted she was in love with a demon and was birthing his child. He died the night Inuyasha was born."

Kagome blinked and looked up to the demon. She stepped in front of him, wanting to see the expression that was upon his face. It was blank, or seemed to be to any normal person. But she could've sworn she could see some pain behind all the ice in his golden amber eyes.

Her hands reached up to brush over the demon's cheeks, her eyes still locked on his. Then a gentle smile graced her lips. "Well, that won't happen," she explained. "You're much too strong to get hurt in a battle, it seems." She dropped her hands from his cheeks, turned around and started to walk away. "Anyways, you'd never fall in love with a mortal," she continued. "So, no need to worry."

She stopped and turned, facing him once more. "I won't let that happen anyways, if that situation ever, somehow, came up for you. I'd fight to save the mother and child so you wouldn't need to. That way, if someone does die it's not you, m other, or child. It'll be me," she finished, a gentle smile on her lips before she turned and continued back towards the camp where Jakken and Rin were at.

Sesshoumaru watched Kagome as she vanished into the tress, still standing where he had been. He had caught more than one glance at the bite mark he placed upon her neck. He remembered making it, the way the kiss had started, how her pleased sounds urged him to go further than he should have. He remembered her taste and the curve of her body as it had pressed tightly against his own; and how warm she had felt in his arms.

He shook his head at himself. He knew what it was all leading to and it annoyed him. He knew she was growing on him and that he was starting to get fonder of her than he should be. _Great. Another burden._

_---_

"Kagome-neesan!" Rin shouted happily once the elder girl walked into the clearing, running quickly over to her. "I made this for you!" she chimed, holding out a crown of colorful flowers.

Kagome blinked and then smiled, kneeling down. "How thoughtful of you, Rin. Thank you."

The child placed the crown on the elder girl's head, smiling wide. "I'm glad you like it! I could only do so much with the flowers that were around here."

"It's lovely, Rin. What is it for, if I may ask?"

"For making Sesshoumaru-sama happy! And for traveling with us and trying to protect me," she smiled.

"I'll always look out for you, Rin; it's a second nature to me, it seems, so you'll never have to worry," Kagome explained, wrapping her arms around the young girl and holding her close. "You'll always be protected."

Rin blinked and nodded, wrapping her tiny arms around the elder girl and keeping close. "I know! But I just wanted to give you a present to show my thanks!"

She laughed as her arms released the young child, patting her upon the head. "It was a wonderful gift and I'll wear it for as long as I can."

---

"I wonder if Kouga was able to win Kagome over this time."

"Probably not. You know how Kouga is, he thinks he's winning her over with his acts but we all know he's not."

"You're right. Wonder how he blundered it up this time around."

"Most likely fell low enough to have Inuyasha save him."

"I agree."

"You two want to keep going on and get your faces pounded into the ground?" came an annoyed tone, causing the two to gulp and glance over their shoulders.

"K-Kouga!" they shouted in unison.

"Very perceptive of you two. Now shut up and let's go. The rest of the pack is waiting for us."

"You know we were only joking, right Kouga?"

Kouga paused for a second, looking towards the mountains where they would be heading. He was silent, causing his two companions to worry about their own safety.

"K-Kouga?" one asked cautiously, taking only a step towards their leader. He was about to say something, then paused. "Is something the matter Kouga?"

"Nothing you two morons need to think about. Let's get going. Keep pace!" he shouted before taking off, a furious whirlwind appearing around his body as the wolf leader took off.

The two looked at each other, blinking. "I wonder what was on his mind."

"He did seem kinda down. I wonder what it was about."

"Maybe he lost an argument to Inuyasha?"

They sighed once more and shrugged. They knew they would never be able to figure out how their leader thought, but they were loyal to the end. "Come on! He left us behind –AGAIN!"

They whined and started to jog after Kouga, knowing they would never catch up.

---

"What ever do you mean?"

"Kikyou, you just seem… so alone now. You act like you don't want anyone close, so you fight everyone off. Why is that?"

Kikyou blinked, her eyes then closing. "Inuyasha, I'm free to hate; I'm finally free to live my life the way I choose. There is no one making choices for me anymore, I can make my own and not have to worry about what penalties it will bring and upon whom they will be brought upon."

He brushed his hand over her cheek, his amber gaze staying locked upon her. "Why try and push me away all this time? I think I'm getting close to you and then you threaten me, shove me away again. I'm getting so confused, Kikyou."

"I apologize for my actions, Inuyasha. It is something I've merely done to keep myself safe up until now. In addition, I'm not even suppose to be alive anymore; I shouldn't be here, having you stay attached to me so tightly."

"Isn't that a choice I should make for myself!?"

The priestess just smiled softly, her fingers wrapping around the hand upon her cheek, leaning into it. She hung onto the warm feeling coming from his skin, her smile saddening as she thought.

"I'll always protect you, Kikyou. Never doubt me on that. I failed you once, I won't make that mistake again, I promise. Stop pushing me anyway, now. I can't stand it when you do."

"It's been a while," she paused for a moment, opening her eyes back up and looking up in to the golden orbs watching her every movement. "It's been a while since we've been on a boat ride, hasn't it?" she finished, her smile losing it's tint of pain.

He just smiled and nodded, eyes closing as he brought the memory back into his mind. "Yeah, it has been."

"There's a village close by where they have a boat. Shall we go on it?"

He grabbed her hand in his own, holding it securely in his own as he headed towards the village. He wasn't about to let her go now, not when he had his second chance.

It was wrong for him to be enjoying his time with Kikyou when Kagome had lost her memories. He didn't know what there was he could do for her. The more he pushed for her back, the more she shoved him away and clung to his brother. It was a painful sight and it ate away at his heart whenever his mind thought about it.

---

He watched from the cover of the trees as Rin and Kagome hugged and laughed together, talking. He listened as Rin told Kagome she had made him happy, then listened, as she never responded to that accusation. It bothered him that she never made a respond to that assumption; that it never seemed to have even crossed her mind when she responded.

Why did it bother him so though? He couldn't understand why it bugged him. He never cared what someone thought of him. Never cared if he was liked or hated. He went on with his life how he saw fit and threw out observations when the time came for them.

When Kagome laughed and smiled he felt lighter, somehow, and he remembered how he had wanted to rip his brother's throat out when he had seen him hurting her. He remembered how comfortable he felt holding her shaking form in his arms, protecting her from what scared her. If he was the type of demon who would've gloated, he would have, but that was not the case with him. He even wanted to tear that wolf demon's throat out when he got near her. These were not normal feelings for him and it wasn't just his pride that was causing him to feel this way during these moments.

_"That way, if someone does die it's not you, the mother, or child. It'll be me."_ Those words rang through his head. The way she said those words with a carefree tone, how she had smiled so easily after she had spoken those words, it had annoyed him relentlessly after those words were said. And that she had been able to smile.

He rested a hand against the trunk of the tree and sighed. Her smile said she was more than willing to actually do it, but her eyes, if he had seen correctly, seemed to have held despair in them when she turned and left. What would make her feel that way? Why would she be so willing to fight and possibly die for an outcome that he wouldn't allow to happen?

The bite to her neck had been an unconscious doing; just as glancing over her bare form had been, as well as following her when she had run off. He watched her neck as she moved, getting a fire ready for the night to keep them warm. Her hair revealed the mark with certain movements and hid it with others. The mark would fade, heal, in time enough. It was nothing he had permanently left upon her neck.

---

"Rin, stay here, all right? Sesshoumaru should be back soon to keep you protected. I'm going to go and take a bath."

"All right; I'll let Sesshoumaru-sama know that when he gets here!"

Kagome just nodded and headed down towards the lake. It was engulfed by trees and rocks so she was sure she would be able to get some privacy this time around. She undressed and slipped into the cool water, closing her eyes and sinking down. The moon was full, giving her plenty of light as she bathed. It was relaxing to her.

Diving under the water she broke the surface again when she came up, brushing her hair from her face. Her mind reflected on what she had spoken to Sesshoumaru just moments ago. _"If someone does die it's not you, the mother, or the child. It'll be me."_ She groaned and slipped further into the water. "Why did I say that? That was so stupid of me. Why did it hurt to say those words to him? I don't care if he has a child with some woman, it doesn't bother me," she told herself.

"I'm suppose to love the hanyou, not the youkai," she muttered, eyes closed. "I'm suppose to love Inuyasha, not the older brother, but things seem easier just staying with Sesshoumaru. It feels easier to open up to him and feel for him than trying to remember my past. But I can't just fall in love with someone so easily like this, can I?" She groaned again. "I'm so confused."

"So, it's actually possible for someone to love that cold hearted dog?" came a sinister voice from the shadows. "You truly are something, Kagome."

She jumped and whipped towards where the voice was coming from. "Who's there?!"

"Now, now, it's just me Kagome," she spoke, appearing out of the darkness. Her fan was covering her blood red lips, the crimson color of her eyes just beaming from over her fan. "No need to be so alarmed. I think it's time you got dressed."

Kagome stood up, glaring the demon standing in her vision now. "Who are you and what do you want?"

She chuckled. "It's truly amusing. You've even forgotten your enemies," she mused, then frowned as she glanced in the direction of Rin and Jakken. "Dammit, guess you won't have the privileges of dressing after all. It's time to go," Kagura huffed, walking over to Kagome and basically dragging the teen from the water. "Naraku wants a few words with you, now that you've lost your memory," she explained, tossing her feather into the air as it grew in size, lifting the two of them up.

Kagome gasped and tried to get away from Kagura. "Let me down!"

"Sorry, no can do. I'm under orders."

---

"Kagome-neesan went to go take a bath, Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin pointed out towards the lake when her lord appeared.

Sesshoumaru blinked and looked towards the lake, eyes narrowing slightly. "Is that so?" Rin merely nodded but he ignored it, walking past the fire and heading towards the lake. Something seemed amiss. He had heard Kagome informing Rin to stay put and that she planned on taking a bath, but he heard no sounds coming from the lake. The lake was placid, silent.

Once he reached the shore a growl slipped out. Her clothing was placed neatly upon the ground, but there was no sign of her in the water. He looked around slightly, then frowned, catching the scent of Kagome and Naraku. "Kagura…" he growled.

---

Kagome stumbled once she was back on the ground and hugged her arms, shivering slightly.

"Come on," Kagura sighed, walking towards the castle. She stopped and glanced back at Kagome when the girl didn't follow. "Either you come with me now or you see Naraku dressed as you are. You choose, girl."

Kagome blinked and scrambled after Kagura, closing her eyes once fabric was dropped over her head. "Here, it's a kimono you can wear since we had to leave your other clothes at the lake. I can't complain though, you looked more like that dead bitch dressed like that; Naraku hates her enough as it is. This way we don't have to worry about him wanting to kill you at first sight."

Kagome listened to Kagura rant as she put the kimono on. She finished, then looked down at the fabric. Silk with bright colors scattered around the outfit, blues mixed with pinks and yellows. "Thank you," she whispered, her brown eyes locking on Kagura.

"Don't mention it. Come on, Naraku wants to talk with you," Kagura sighed, grabbing Kagome's arm and dragging her down the hall, pushing her into the room containing the powerful demon. "I've brought her, Naraku."

"Good Kagura, you can leave now," he ordered, standing up, the white fur of his baboon outfit hanging close to his body. He watched Kagura step out of the room and looked upon the girl standing in front of him, smirking. "Kagome, it has been some time. I hear you don't quite remember everything that has happened. How about I make a deal with you?"

---

"Kikyou, aren't those your Shinidama chuu?"

Her brown eyes glanced up, catching the white serpents as they glided through the air. "It is," she responded, standing up, watching as they floated towards her, circling around her body. "What?" she responded, eyes narrowing, "He has fallen so low. Thank you my friends," she whispered, motioning for them to take their leave.

"Something wrong, Kikyou?" Inuyasha perked up, his ears twitching for a moment before flattening out slightly.

"It would seem Naraku has done as I thought he would."

"Naraku!?"

"Yes, I figured he would try and get to Kagome, knowing she has lost her memory. I did not think he would have the courage to move so soon as to take her though. I had my Shinidama follow her, so I would know when he did make his move. It seems Kagura took her whilst she was bathing."

"Where the hell was Sesshoumaru!?"

Kikyou closed her eyes, helping turn the boat towards the shore. "I'm not quite sure." She stood balanced herself out as the boat came into contact with the shore. "What do you want to do, Inuyasha? Do you wish to go and save her?"

The hanyou took a step back and looked off to the side. "I want to; every fiber in my body is trying to run towards her, just like when I'm worried about you, Kikyou." He looked back at the priestess. "Kikyou, will you come with me to save her? I don't care if she never remembers me, right now, I promised her I wouldn't let anything bad happen to her. Memory of it or not, I won't break it."

"Yes, Inuyasha. I will go with you. Naraku is my enemy just as much as he is yours."


	10. A Deal & Deadly Consequences

**Fragments Of Memory**

**Story (c)**** Akiko (Krystal)**

**Inuyasha (c)**** Rumiko Takahashi**

**Sesshoumaru x Kagome**

**Chapter 10 – A Deal & Deadly Consequences**

"Sesshoumaru-sama sure has been gone a while, what do you think is going on, Master Jakken?"

"She's most likely starting up another argument with Lord Sesshoumaru; I don't know why he bothers with that woman, she's nothing but a pain to deal with. She's always getting into trouble!"

Rin glanced at Jakken, and then placed her gaze back upon the ground, watching her toes curl and uncurl. "I'm sure she doesn't try to get into trouble, it always seems to find her. I think she's just trying to keep things normal. Well, as normal as things can get with demons always around that want to kill you for one reason or another."

Jakken looked at Rin, glaring slightly, then just crossed his little arms over his chest. "Hmph!"

"Jakken, we're going," commanded a cold toned voice.

The toad jumped, his bulged eyes shifting towards the voice. "Lo-Lord Sesshoumaru! Go-Going where, if I might ask?" He hugged his staff protectively, keeping his gaze upon the demon lord.

"Rin, stay here with Aun. It'll be much safer for you, and keep out of trouble."

"Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama! Rin will listen and do her best until you have returned safely!"

The child smiled as she watched her lord head out, Jakken stumbling right behind the graceful demon. Her smile vanished as she soon realized Kagome was not with her lord, nor did she come back from the lake yet. Her gaze darted towards the direction of the lake.

Sesshoumaru paused, causing the toad to slam right into his calf, but ignored it. He didn't even bother to glance back at the young child when he spoke. "She will be brought back, Rin," he assured her, seeming to sense her worry.

Rin looked back towards her lord, smiling and nodding. "Understood, Sesshoumaru-sama! Rin trusts you completely!"

With that the demon lord vanished with the toad at his heels, leaving the small child in the protection of the two-headed dragon. She laid down, curling up next to the creature and sighed. "I hope Kagome-neesan is all right, Aun. She's been so kind to all of us, even when she had her memories."

The dragon glanced down upon the child, soon laying its heads around the girl, keeping her close, but staying alert.

---

"My-My Lord Sesshoumaru, where are we go-going?"

"Naraku has once again dared to cross my path. He will not live."

"Cr-Crossed your path?" he questioned, then blinked. "What?! You don't mean by taking that wretched woman, do you, my lord?! She is of no concern to us! She is something Inuyasha should have to deal with!"

"Watch your tongue Jakken, or you shall lose it."

"Ye-Yes my lord."

---

"Damn! I can't pick up Kagome or Naraku's scent! How the hell are we suppose to find them this way!?" Inuyasha shouted out as he sprinted through the forest, dodging around trees and carrying Kikyou upon his back.

"Calm down Inuyasha. Don't rush into anything so rash," Kikyou offered, slipping off the hanyou's back and looking around. "Naraku's barriers always give him away."

"What do you mean, Kikyou? I always have a hard time finding them."

"It is not so difficult for me," she explained, closing her eyes. "I have always been able to sense them, thus knowing his whereabouts. Even now I can sense it; it's giving off a strong sensation in this direction," she pointed out, her eyes falling back upon Inuyasha. "So calm down, all right? It should be easy for us to track him down."

Inuyasha blinked as he watched Kikyou, then simply nodded and sigh. "Sorry, I guess that's another habit I'll have to break."

"Don't."

"Huh?"

"Don't break it."

"How come, Kikyou?"

"To worry about those you care for is not a habit that should be broken, Inuyasha. It is something that should be developed and kept. It is good that you worry for that girl, but when it comes to your actions, you just need to calm down and think before you act, that way you do not do anything too unbecoming."

Inuyasha closed his eyes, feeling Kikyou's hand graze his cheek, and nodded. "I know."

"You're temper is short Inuyasha, we'll have to see what we can do about that after we make sure Kagome is safe."

He just nodded once more. "Yeah. Thanks, Kikyou." The priestess climbed upon his back once more as he took off, running in the direction in which she had pointed out. _Kagome, hang on. We're coming to save you. I promised you before I'd never let anything happen to you. Memory or not, I will keep that promise until I'm no longer able._

_---_

Kagome gasped and backed up a few steps, grasping her chest as she tried to take in some air. She closed her eyes as she hit her back against the wall. "What is it you want from someone like me!?"

Naraku chuckled as he stood up, walking over towards the teen. "It seems you have truly forgotten your memories, Kagome. Have you even forgotten you precious feelings for Inuyasha?"

She snapped her eyes open, her brown eyes falling upon Naraku's crimson colored. "Precious feelings for a hanyou?"

Naraku walked closer, taking a few strands of the girl's hair in his hand, smirking as he gazed down on her. "A deal then? I'll let you leave here, free and unharmed, so long as you do something for me first."

"Just what is it you plan on having me do for you?" Kagome questioned, her hands shaking slightly as she kept watching the demon in front of her.

"I need you to get rid of a few pests for me. Are you willing to do that for me, Kagome?"

"Pest?" she echoed, pulling away from Naraku and stumbling to the other side of the room. "Just whom do you mean by pests? Other demons that are getting in your way?"

"Yes, other demons."

Kagome narrowed her gaze slightly, standing up straight. "And just what demons do you want me to get rid of for you?"

"You sure ask a lot of questions, Kagome."

"I have to know before I can do anything for you, Naraku."

He chuckled lightly. "You may have lost your memory, but you are still as confident as ever, Kagome."

"If you don't plan to tell me, then I'm going to leave right now, Naraku!"

---

Jakken watched his lord as they walked, clenching his staff tightly in his hands. He could somewhat understand why his lord would go after Naraku for Rin's abduction. Even he had grown fond of the girl, worrying for her safety, but now Inuyasha's wench?

"Lord Sesshoumaru, are we going to save that woman?" He watched his lord, expecting to hear an answer, but getting nothing, just listening to the silence between the two of them. "Lord Sesshoumaru?"

"Naraku's death is going to come this time, while his scent is still in the air."

"What about the woman, my lord?"

Sesshoumaru stayed silent as they continued walking. Jakken was sure he wasn't going to get an answer from his lord. "We're going to get her back; it is that simple, Jakken."

---

"Hey mutt!" Kouga shouted out as he skidded to a stop, then blinked when he spotted Kikyou on his back. A growled slipped out.

Inuyasha skidded to a stop, blinking before letting Kikyou down. "What do you want, ya wimpy wolf?"

"Kagome's lost her memory and you just go off, give her to Sesshoumaru, and then go back to a dead priestess!? What the hell kinda mutt are you!? I thought you loved Kagome!"

Inuyasha clenched his fists as he glared at Kouga. "I did what I thought was best for her, wolf! If Id idn't think she would be safe with him I never would've left her there!"

Kikyou stood there, watching as the two argued and sighed softly. She stepped between the two, as they got closer to each other, placing a hand on either of the demon's chests, pushing them back slightly. "Inuyasha, you know this is no time to be arguing with him."

Inuyasha blinked and then huffed. "Yeah, you're right. We gotta get goin'."

"And just where are you going, mutt?"

"I don't recall it being any of your business, wolf!"

Kikyou sighed. She suddenly felt pity for Kagome, having not only been pulled into a time where she did not belong, attacked by demons for a jewel she had once been the keeper of, but Kagome even had to put up with Inuyasha arguing with this wolf demon. "Inuyasha." Kikyou commanded. "It's time for you to be silent." Her eyes fell to Kouga, causing the wolf demon to back up slightly. "We're going to find Kagome."

"Find her!? What do you mean find her?!"

"Naraku has taken her, and there is a high chance he wants to take advantage of her lost memories."

"I thought you said she was safe with Sesshoumaru!"

"He must not have been around when it happened! It's not like I planned on her being kidnapped or anything!" Inuyasha shouted right back.

Kikyou sighed, suddenly wishing Kagome was here and could use the command of the rosary beads to make him obey. She watched once more as the two demons went at it, walking under a tree and sitting down, closing her eyes. She might as well let them get it out of their system, and hone in more on where Naraku's barrier was.

---

Naraku chuckled once more, taking a step closer towards the miko. "Now, now, Kagome, there is no need to stand here and make threats. I will tell you, there is no need to worry about that, my dear." His eyes averted from Kagome towards the door. "What is it, Kanna?"

The young looking girl opened the door, her eyes completely void and her mirror held in her hands. "Two out of the three have found each other. They are fighting each other. The other one continues his way here without problems, Naraku."

"Good." His eyes positioned themselves back upon Kagome. He pulled a shard of the Shikon jewel from his sleeve as he moved towards the miko once more. "Now, Kagome. You're going to kill these three troublesome demons without hesitation, is that understood?"

"What are you talking about? I never agreed to do anything for you, Naraku," Kagome snapped back, trying to back up another step or two, unfortunately the wall against her back stopping her from doing so.

"No, but you will regardless of if you agree to do it or not, Kagome. You see, I'm going to use this," he held up the shard, "and force you to do so," he explained, pinning Kagome against the wall before she could blink. He chuckled darkly in her ear, one hand placed to her neck. "You're going to kill Kouga, Inuyasha, and Sesshoumaru for me, Kagome," he whispered, sticking the shard into her neck.

Naraku watched as Kagome struggled against the tainted power of the shard, falling to her knees, and then turned his attention back towards the white clothed girl standing near the door. "Who is closer to our place, Kanna?"

"Sesshoumaru."

Straighten, Naraku turned and grabbed a bow and a quiver of arrows, holding them out towards the girl on her knees. "Kagome, take them."

She held her neck, struggling to keep control of her body and mind. Her head shook upon hearing Naraku's command, causing the hanyou to say it once more. Her mind didn't want to listen, but this time her body did. Her hands reached out, slinging the quiver over her back and holding the bow in her hand.

Her mind was screaming against her actions, but her body refused to respond.

"Now, be a good girl, Kagome, and go wait with Kagura until Sesshoumaru has arrived. He will be the first one you are to kill, understood?"

_No!_ She nodded her head, turning on her feet and moving from the room to the hallway. Her feet padded against the wooden floors of the castle as she made her way towards the demonic aura coming from the front of the castle, coming from Kagura. She took her place beside the wind demon as her body waited for the lord to step into sight.

_Stop!_ She continued to try and gain control of her body; all the while sensing how close Sesshoumaru was getting to the castle. Her mind continued to cry out against her body's actions. She had to fight; she couldn't, wouldn't, give up and let Naraku have control of her body.

Her legs gave out on her after a moment, her body falling to her knees as her mind continued to fight the battle. Tears streamed down from her eyes as her mind started to remember locked away memories; as she started to find those memories she had lost.

"N..no…" she barely whispered. "St…sto..stop…"

"Huh?" Kagura blinked and glanced down at the girl beside her. "What's wrong with you?"

"S…stop…"

"Great," Kagura growled and started to turn around, then blinked when Naraku was already there. "Na-Naraku!"

"She's getting control back, isn't she?"

"Yes, she is!" Kagome shouted out, whipping around as she stood, firing an arrow off towards Naraku, missing by just a centimeter. "I'm not you're puppet, Naraku." Placing her hand to her neck, the shard glowed a brilliant pink upon her purifying it.

"He's here, Naraku," came Kanna's soft, dull voice. "Sesshoumaru is here."

Kagome's eyes widened upon hearing Kanna's news to her master. "Sesshoumaru…" she whispered, turning around and heading for the door before Kagura could stop her. She then hit the ground with a dull thud, her fingertips almost touching the door leading outside. "Sess…hou…maru…" She gasped for air, tears slipping from her eyes as everything blurred and went dark.

---

Kikyou snapped her eyes open, standing up and firing off an arrow between the squabbling demons. "If you two would please, we have more important matters to attend to."

They both fell back, their gaze falling upon the dead miko.

"Kikyou?" Inuyasha questioned, up on his feet first and at the miko's side. "What's wrong Kikyou?"

She narrowed her eyes, then glared off in Naraku's direction. "Something's terribly wrong. Kagome's spiritual powers have weakened considerably."

Both the hanyou and the wolf froze, and before Kikyou knew what was going on, she was tossed upon Inuyasha's back, being carried in Naraku's direction, Kouga running along their sides. Her fingers grasped the fabric covering Inuyasha's shoulders tightly.

"Priestess!" Kouga shouted as they ran, glancing over at her. "What could cause such a diminish in Kagome's powers?"

"Putting too much into one attack, or multiple attacks, it depends upon the situation." She paused, her grip tightening on Inuyasha's kimono, catching the amber gaze of the hanyou.

"Kikyou?"

"Another cause is…"

"Is what, miko!?"

"Death…"

Both of them came to a dead stop. "Death!?" they shouted out in union.

"What do you mean death!? Kagome is NOT dead, miko!" Kouga shouted, clenching his fist. _"I'm…I'm so sorry. I couldn't… didn't notice the… the tainted shard."_ "She can't be dead."

"We won't find out just standing here, Kouga," Inuyasha whispered, looking in the direction they were headed. His grip tightened ever so slightly around Kikyou's legs. "We both know how tough Kagome really is when put in a corner."

He smirked as he looked at the wolf. Kouga felt guilty for what he had done to Kagome, and Inuyasha could see it clearly through his actions and his eyes. He imaged that's how he looked when Kikyou was brought back to the living world. "Let's get going, you wimpy wolf!"

Inuyasha pushed off the ground, rushing right into a sprint; glancing off to the side to make sure Kouga had joined. He just nodded to himself when he saw the wolf beside him, both of the demons following Kikyou's directions on where Naraku was. He could smell it, they were close.

---

"I'm glad you could make it, Lord Sesshoumaru," Naraku greeted the demon lord, upon stepping outside the doors of the castle, closing them behind him. "I'm glad you could make it, but unfortunately, my plans are a bit muddled. I hope you will forgive for a rather uneventful welcome, Lord Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru continued to stand there for a moment before his gaze narrowed slightly. "What are you plotting this time for my visit, Naraku?"

He chuckled. "I was going to have you killed, but, like I explained, my plans are a bit muddled. The person was a bit more unreliable than I had first thought to be."

Jakken glanced up at his lord. "Lord Sesshoumaru… surely you can smell it?"

"Yes, Jakken. And I will deal with it upon finishing off Naraku," he managed to respond. There was a heavy smell of blood in the air; the smell of Kagome's blood in the air. He took a step forward, placing his hand upon the hilt of Tokijin, the blade pulled from his side.

"So, you came to save Kagome then, Sesshoumaru?"

"I came to place you in your grave, Naraku."

Naraku chuckled and opened the doors, motioning for Kagura to come out. The wind demon took a step out, Kagome's body held limply in her arms, her kimonos stained with the miko's blood. She looked as though she could be sick. Killing people was fine with her, but carrying their blood soaked corpses was another matter.

Jakken's eyes widened upon seeing the girl's limp body then clenched his staff tightly in his hands. His eyes went up to his lord, who had the look of indifference upon his face and even in his eyes.

"Pitiful. The poor girl died without reason then. I could have merely let her go if I knew she did mean so little to you, Lord Sesshoumaru." He smirked, walking over to Kagura and lifting the dead miko's face, brushing a few black strands of hair from her face. "She died speaking your name and reaching for the door to get to you."

Sesshoumaru's gaze narrowed ever so slightly, but Jakken saw it. His gaze darted towards the villain standing in front of them, and he knew Naraku noticed as well, his smirk had gotten wider.


	11. Die Naraku!

**Fragments Of Memory**

**Story (c)**** Akiko (Krystal)**

**Inuyasha (c)**** Rumiko Takahashi**

**Sesshoumaru x Kagome**

**Chapter 11 – Die Naraku!**

"Than again, I suppose I could always give her body to Inuyasha as a parting gift. He seems to enjoy the company of dead women, wouldn't you think so, Lord Sesshoumaru?" Naraku asked, his lips close to Kagome's cheek as Kagura continued to hold her.

"Inuyasha?" Jakken questioned aloud, blinking as his gaze darted from his lord, back to the monster near the miko.

"He's on his way here now, with the wolf and that dead miko of his," Sesshoumaru answered, gaze never moving from the hanyou standing there. "He's been on the move a little after we headed out."

"He's getting closer," came a sullen voice as Kanna appeared out of the door behind Kagura. She focused on her mirror for a moment before the image of Kikyou, Inuyasha and Kouga came into view. "He'll be here soon, Naraku."

"Now what is it you plan on doing, Naraku?" Kagura questioned, her ruby eyes placed upon her master before they drifted over to the demon lord standing there. She was curious as to why he had yet to make a move.

Naraku shifted, brushing his fingers through Kagome's hair a moment, then paused suddenly, smirking even more. "I already planned on Inuyasha and that wolf arriving, my dear Kagura. He's been with Kikyou, after all, she's always trying to watch my movements."

"That disturbing bitch is coming here?" Kagura growled, her eyes narrowing at the mere mention of that woman's name.

"Someone has to lead Inuyasha here," Naraku explained, brushing his fingers along Kagome's neck slowly, having found the hidden bite marks there. "Kikyou can find my barriers, whereas Inuyasha is unable to do such a task."

"Then how was Sesshoumaru able to find you if he couldn't follow your scent?"

"He followed yours and Kagome's, Kagura. I told you, someone had to lead them here," he chuckled.

"He's inside the barrier, master Naraku," Kanna spoke up softly, her mirror still watching over Inuyasha and his company. "Do you want us to deal with him, master?"

"Hm." Naraku scooped Kagome's dead body from Kagura's hold and looked at the sisters. "Let them come, you two. I want to see Inuyasha's reaction to being unable to save another woman he loves."

"Jakken."

"Ye-Yes Lord Sesshoumaru," Jakken stumbled, nodding quickly before he ran off into a safer section, away from where the battle would pursue. Clenching the staff tightly he knew his lord wanted this battle over with quickly, Inuyasha closing in, and would try and keep his lord out of the battle.

Sesshoumaru's hand grazed over the hilt of Tokijin, pulling the sword from his side and placing the tip of the weapon upon the ground. He knew he caught Naraku's full attention once more when his amber eyes locked with those crimson ones.

"Oh? Do you no longer wish to chat, Lord Sesshoumaru?" Naraku questioned, mockingly.

"I did not come here to talk with you in the first place, Naraku," Sesshoumaru responded with an icy tone. "You're death will come to you this time, there is no mistaking that, Naraku."

"Is that so? It couldn't be because I've killed this girl right here, could it?"

"If you believe I would fight for the life of a mere mortal girl, Naraku, you have sadly misjudged me."

"Then, these are Inuyasha's bite marks upon her neck?" Naraku questioned, his fingers merely a centimeter below the holes in Kagome's neck. He smirked. "Or were they inflicted when I sent Kouga to go and kill her?" he questioned, keeping the girl's body close to his own.

"NARAKU!"

Both amber and crimson eyes drifted towards the shout, but only the amber ones flickered back before crimson could. Sword pointed right at the hanyou's throat, the girl's body dropped upon the ground, Sesshoumaru had made his move.

"Seems you were waiting for Inuyasha to arrive for your moment to attack, is that right, Lord Sesshoumaru?"

"You will die," Sesshoumaru spoke, about the lung his sword through the hanyou's neck. A faint growl slipped out from Sesshoumaru before he grabbed the girl's body and jumped right out of the way of the Kaze no Kizu. When he landed her dropped Kagome's body beside Jakken, glaring over in Inuyasha's direction when his brother showed himself.

His gaze fell back over to Naraku, who was standing just off to the side of where the kaze no kizu had torn its way through. Naraku had dodged the attack, just seconds, if not less, after he had moved.

"Your aim seems to have gotten worse, Inuyasha," Naraku mused as he watched the hanyou standing there, Kikyou to one side and Kouga at the other. "And you even brought a wolf and miko with you, how charming. I take it you've come for Kagome then, Inuyasha?"

"Where is she Naraku!?" Inuyasha shouted. "You better give her back!" His amber eyes darted quickly over Kagura, who was covered in the scent and sight of Kagome's blood. "Where did you put her Naraku!? What did you do to her?!"

"I would look over to where your brother is, Inuyasha. You might find your answer there."

Inuyasha, followed by the other two, looked over to see Sesshoumaru standing in front of Kagome's limp body, the girl beside the small toad standing there. She wasn't moving and her skin looked pale as blood covered the kimono she was wearing. "Ka-Kagome?!"

Kouga's eyes widened in shock, it couldn't be that outcome! She was…Kagome was dead. He had failed to protect her. He had been the cause of it all. He bit back a growl, his fangs biting at his bottom lip as his blue eyes glared death upon Naraku. "You bastard! First my brethren and now Kagome?! You'll pay, I swear it!"

Sesshoumaru continued to stand there as he watched Inuyasha and Kouga start their attacks, only to have to deal with Kagura and Kanna before getting near him. His gaze diverted to the dead miko standing still, just watching the battle.

"If you are wondering why I have come, it is merely to see for myself what has become of the events that were laid into place over fifty years ago," she spoke up, her eyes watching the demon lord. "I have no place in this current battle. I cared not whether that girl had lived or died."

Sesshoumaru merely watched her for a few more moments before his eyes went back to the battles going on, with Kagura on the offensive with her dance of blades, and Kanna on the defensive with her mirror, taking in the attacks. They were getting nowhere and Naraku was standing there, enjoying watching the battle.

"Jakken."

The toad perked up, having been kneeling beside Kagome's body to check and see if she was truly dead and how she had been killed. "Yes my lord?"

"Get those bow and arrows from the castle, understood?"

"Ye-Yes," Jakken nodded, looking to where his lord mentioned, and then froze. "Ho-how?"

Sesshoumaru took firm hold of his Tokijin and darted off, making his attacks on Naraku, forcing the hanyou into a battle with him. He attacked enough to make Naraku move from the porch of the castle, moving him away from the weapons he told Jakken to take.

The toad took notice to this and moved from his spot quickly, leaving his staff there to move easier and grab everything better. He watched his lord come close to almost stepping upon him when Naraku made an attack, causing his master to step back. A sigh slipped out when he was out of danger and back beside the girl's body, dropping the weapons to the ground, picking his own back up.

Landing back beside the girl and toad, Sesshoumaru quickly called Jakken forth to action. The small toad stumbled forward with his staff and set it firmly to the ground, fire appearing from the mouth of one of the heads upon the top of the weapon. Sesshoumaru kneeled down beside Kagome's body; Tokijin placed down on the ground beside him, within a quick reach, and pulled the Tenseiga from its sheath.

_Tenseiga, I won't beg you or ask you to save her life. Just do it. _The weapon pulsed in his hand, the blade glowing as he concentrated on the minions working their way over the girl's body, working to place their chains, getting her ready. He swiped the blade over her body, slicing each of them into halves and vanish. He placed Tenseiga back in its place, watching the woman.

---

Naraku flinched and backed off slightly from his battle with Sesshoumaru when the toad had stepped into the way and started throwing fire around at him. He frowned and backed away from the scene to try and get a better view of what the demon lord was up to. He smirked when he saw it. The great demon lord was using his sword Tenseiga to save the mortal girl he didn't care for.

He glanced over towards Kagura and Kanna to see how his two 'daughters' were holding up in the battle. They were doing fine. Kouga and Inuyasha were easily getting worn down, neither being able to get close enough to make a direct attack on them, and unable to make an attack from afar as well because of Kanna's mirror. He knew how deadly Kagura and Kanna could be in battle. One to take away the souls of the living and the other to manipulate them to one's bidding.

"Kagome no longer seems to be yours, Inuyasha. Why fight so hard to avenge someone who doesn't even want you near them anymore?" he sneered, rubbing it all in even more. He wanted to see Inuyasha suffering. "Those weren't your bite marks upon her neck, were there?"

Inuyasha flinched at remembering that his brother made the bite marks on Kagome's neck. That Kagome was Sesshoumaru's now, and no longer wanted him near her. He glared at Naraku, his fangs bared slightly. "You'll pay for it all, Naraku!" Inuyasha shouted, making an attempt to get near the demon that seemed to enjoy ruining his whole life, only to get forced back by Kagura and Kanna once more. "Dammit it to hell."

---

Brown eyes blinked multiple times before anything came into focus. "Sesshoumaru?" the voice whispered, looking up from the ground to the demon kneeling beside her, silver hair slipping over his shoulders and even brushing against her cheek slightly. A simple, slight, nod confirmed it was indeed the demon lord beside her.

She sat up quickly. "You shouldn't be here!"

Jakken huffed. "You should be thanking him instead, wench! My Lord Sesshoumaru saved your insignificant life with his Tenseiga!"

Kagome looked down at Jakken and then glanced back to the demon lord, her hand going up to her neck where the shard was still embedded. She pulled it out, flinching slightly at it. "He wanted me to kill you. I couldn't, I wouldn't," she explained. "He placed a tainted shard in my neck to force me to do it, but… I couldn't. I fought it and…"

"He killed you instead," Sesshoumaru finished, glancing up and towards Naraku.

"I missed hitting him with my arrow," she gritted her teeth, clenching the fabric of the color kimono she wore. "I was so close to hitting him but I missed!"

Sesshoumaru picked up the bow and handed it to her. "Then keep trying," he stated, then stood up and walked away from her, waging his own fight again with the hanyou that dared to cross him more than once.

Kagome took the bow and watched Sesshoumaru go to fight. She glanced around and then stood up, running into the nearby building. She quickly pulled off the torn clothing she was wearing and changed into a red hakama and white kimono once more, tying her hair back with a strand of fabric.

She slammed the door open when she finished and ran back over to Jakken, scooping both the bow and quiver of arrows up into her grasp. Slinging the quiver over her back she pulled an arrow from it, placing it in the bow and aiming. Her eyes carefully watched all of Sesshoumaru's movements; waiting for the moment she could fire on the bastard that tried to use her.

The atmosphere of the battle all felt familiar; the hatred for Naraku eating away at her once more. Everything felt familiar, and she could recall why. She had fought a battle similar to this one with Inuyasha once. Her eyes darted over towards where the dog hanyou and wolf were, watching them fight.

---

"So those bite marks on the girl's neck were made by you, isn't that so, Lord Sesshoumaru?" Naraku questioned as he blocked Sesshoumaru's next attack, backing away from the demon lord every few attacks, trying to get in his own. "I thought she meant nothing to you, but you came here to get her back, didn't you, Lord Sesshoumaru? You came to save her from her death, just like you did when Kouga was ready to kill her."

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed as he took another swipe at the demon. "I came to kill you, Naraku. You won't get away this time," he explained, keeping the demon's focus completely on him. Naraku had no choice but to stay fully focused on Sesshoumaru. The demon lord was more than he could handle at the moment, and one false move he knew Sesshoumaru would notice, take advantage and kill him, if it was possible.

---

Kagome watched as Sesshoumaru continued on with the fight. She had to help, but she wasn't sure what she could do to help him with the battle. Her eyes darted around the scene, there seemed to be something calling out to her. She tried to ignore it but it kept calling, drawing her towards it.

She shifted her gaze back to Sesshoumaru once more, and she noticed him glance at her a quick moment, then continue the battle with Naraku. He was keeping Naraku focused on only him.

His heart. That was how she could help. She could help by finding Naraku's heart and destroying it. _Be careful._ She slipped back into the castle, following the aura that was drawing her. Climbing down steps she then knelt down by a hidden door in the ground, pulling it open.

Her heart seemed to skip a beat. There was a small infant down there, wrapped in cloth. Placing the arrow back in her quiver, and her bow over her back she picked the small infant up, it just continued to sleep. His heart. This was his heart. This had been the infant he had been trying to hide.

Climbing out of the cellar she left the basement, slamming a door open and gaining everyone's attention. Sesshoumaru still had the upper hand with Naraku, but even his assault stopped when she reappeared with the small infant. Naraku seemed to stop dead when he noticed what she was carrying.

Naraku made an advance to attack Kagome, before the deadly hanyou could get closer, Sesshoumaru had cut him off,; Tokijin running across Naraku's chest and leaving a large wound there.

Kagome gave a small smirk, still holding the infant. "You're heart, correct Naraku?"

Her brown gaze shifted when Kanna appeared a couple feet from her side, mirror held in both her hands. She narrowed her eyes slightly, before an arrow came, slamming into the ground by Kanna's feet.

"Destroy the infant, Kagome," came Kikyou's cold toned voice.

Kagome merely set the child upon the floorboards of the walkway, pulled an arrow from the quiver and her bow from her back. She aimed the arrow, took in a slow breath. _This will end it all, Kagome._ She told her. _Kill it, and this will all end. No more pain and suffering for anyone else to endure because of this monster. _

She kept her arrow aimed, pulled back upon the bowstring and closed her eyes. She couldn't destroy it while she looked upon it. It looked like an infant, something she couldn't kill without hesitating, and that was deadly when fighting with Naraku. She released the arrow, the aura appearing.

Her eyes snapped open just as the head of the arrow embedded itself into the infant, killing it instantly. Her gaze shifted to Naraku, watching him cripple in pain.

"I told you would die, Naraku," she heard Sesshoumaru tell the dead hanyou, a blue light streaming from his sword, destroying Naraku's body completely.

---

Inuyasha and Kouga were silent, stunned. There Kagome was, standing with a bow in her hand as though she had never been dead. She was alive. Inuyasha dropped the Tetsusaiga as he just watched, unable to move with Kouga right at his side. Both of them were worn from their fighting with Kagura and Kanna. When had this happened? When had Kagome stood up? When had she come back to life?

"Ka-Kagome?" Inuyasha stuttered, taking a step towards the girl, gaining her attention quickly.

There she was, watching him. She had just been laying there without moving, blood staining her clothing, and now she was standing beside his brother, wearing a priestess outfit, looking as though nothing had happened to her. "Kagome, you're really alive?"

Kouga's eyes widened at the sight when she nodded to Inuyasha's question. She wasn't dead, but how? How could she now be alive? It was impossible for her to still be alive. Naraku had killed her; he had been able to smell death twisted in with her normal scent.

He was at Kagome's side in a second, his arms enveloping the girl and holding her tightly. He buried his face into her black hair, taking in her scent once more. "Kagome," he whispered. "You're alive, I'm so happy."

Inuyasha was there the moment Kouga had left his side, and then looked at Sesshoumaru. "You… you used Tenseiga… to save her?"

Sesshoumaru just stood there, not answering; instead his eyes were locked on Kagome and the wolf demon. He continued to fight back a growl at seeing the wolf touching her.

---

Kikyou stood there and watched them; an invisible smile graced her lips at seeing such a relieved and happy expression on Inuyasha's face. She was relieved as well that the girl was safe. Inuyasha wouldn't have to mourn another death, but he would feel guilty for not being there to keep it from happening, to protect her, just as he still felt guilty about her own death.

She closed her eyes and sat down beneath a tree, enjoying the fresh air that came as Naraku's barrier vanished from his death, clearing out the stiffening air that was kept locked in there. For once she felt she cold truly relax.

---

Kagura blinked, snapping her fan closed. "Well, that was unexpected, wouldn't you think Kanna?" she asked, looking down to her sister who just stood there. "You think he's actually dead this time, Kanna, or has he gone back into hiding?"

Kanna shook her head. "Gone. He is truly dead this time, Kagura," she spoke softly, her voided gaze looking up to her younger sister. "There was no plan this time around. He truly did not expect this to happen. Naraku no longer controls us, Kagura. He is dead. Kagome destroyed his heart.""

Her fan dropped to her side as she took in a breath of air, her free hand placed to her chest, where her heart beat inside. "It's true. My heart is placed in my chest," she smiled slightly. "So, where do you want to go to, Kanna?" Kagura asked. Now she was free to be the wind without control. It felt good. For once she finally felt free. There were no worries left that caused her to look over her shoulder or question ever move she made.

---

Once Kouga released Kagome, Inuyasha pushed the wolf away and tugged Kagome over to him slightly, looking her over to make sure she was okay. She was perfectly fine, not a scratch on her that he could visibly see, other than the old wounds from Kouga's attack. It hadn't been long since then, but it would be easy to tell a new wound from those old ones.

Kagome let them fuss over her, a smile gracing her lips as she watched and listened to the two, and how relieved they were to find her safe. Gently she pulled away from them, gave a small bow and walked back over to Sesshoumaru, leaving the wolf and hanyou a bit speechless.

"Way to go you mutt, you scared her back to your brother!" Kouga started.

"I did! Who was the one invading her personal space?!" Inuyasha shot back. The two were now facing each other, shouting in the other's face about whose fault it was.

Kagome glanced over at the two, listening to them argue and shook her head. "Those two will never get along," she whispered softly, but it was enough to catch Sesshoumaru's attention.

"You have regained your memories back then, miko?"

"Not all, but some. I believe the only reason I got those back was because of the situation I had been placed in. And maybe the fact I was dead for a while could add to it as well," she laughed slightly at the thought. But her eyes drifted towards the ground as she thought back to that moment. She had gained some memories back even before Naraku had killed her.

The moment the shard was in her neck she had started to get fragments back of her memory. It wasn't a lot, but it gave her an idea to the relationship she had with Inuyasha and the one she had with Kouga. But even after having some o those memories back, she had called out Sesshoumaru's name; his image was the one that flashed before her. What was going on? Wasn't she supposed to be in love with Inuyasha?

Sesshoumaru watched her closely, ignoring the raised voice of his idiotic brother and the wolf. His posture straightened up and he glanced over to the two children fighting. "You're place is with them, miko; there is no need for you to travel with me," he informed her, turning and starting to leave.

Kagome blinked, standing there as Sesshoumaru walked away. Her heart just felt as if it had been torn from her chest. Her fingers clenched the fabric covering her chest, and her hair slipped in front of her eyes, hiding the forming tears. Sesshoumaru was leaving her now. He didn't want her to continue with him. Why did it hurt so badly?

Jakken was right at his heels, but glanced back over his shoulder at Kagome, a sad look to his eyes about leaving the girl there. Kagome had grown on him just as the young Rin had, though he would never tell anyone. Jakken looked back at his lord, upon seeing a tear slip down Kagome's cheek, and was about to say something.

"Quiet Jakken," was all his lord said, but he obeyed. He was powerless to help the poor girl out.

---

Inuyasha paused, letting Kouga continue to shout all he wanted. "Kagome?" he whispered softly, pushing past Kouga and making his way to the girl. He placed a hand gently to her lower back and stepped to her side. He tilted his head down a bit to get a better look at what was going on with her. "Are you all right, Kagome?"

Kagome blinked and lifted her face, her eyes locking with Inuyasha's. They were amber, just as Sesshoumaru's were but they held so much more feeling within them than the older brother's did. Inuyasha's silver hair was shorter than Sesshoumaru's, and had more character to it. They were much alike, but very much different. She could pick out all the differences now. Tears fell down her cheeks more now.

"Kagome? What's wrong? Why are you crying?" Inuyasha pressed, pulling her close and wrapping his arms around her. "Answer me, will you?"

She tensed at first and then just buried her face into Inuyasha's chest, her fingers grasping tightly at the fabric of his kimono while her tears stained his outfit.

Inuyasha blinked and then sighed, continuing to hold Kagome close. He rested his head on the top of hers and closed his eyes.

Kouga just stood there watching. He knew Kagome wasn't crying because she was happy. She was crying because Sesshoumaru left her. She had been told to stay and not to follow. And there wasn't a damn thing he could do about it to help her out.


	12. You

**Fragments Of Memory**

**Story (c)**** Akiko (Krystal)**

**Inuyasha (c)**** Rumiko Takahashi**

**Sesshoumaru x Kagome**

**Chapter 12 – You**

Inuyasha watched from the distance as Kagome played with the children in the village. He dug his claws into the trunk of the tree he stood in. It was all too familiar. He would always watch Kikyou as she played with the children. Silver stands of his hair slipped into his face when Kikyou appeared from the trees with the other half of the children from the village.

It had been months since they had come back to the village after Naraku's death and informed the others, explaining everything that had happened. About Kagome's death, Sesshoumaru's appearance, his Tenseiga, and their combined powers to kill Naraku. Kouga had gone back to his pack, showing up once every few weeks or so to check and see how Kagome was doing.

Inuyasha never said a thing to the others about Kagome and Sesshoumaru, but with the looks he had received from Sango, Miroku and the others, he knew Kagome had informed them of what had happened between the two. His eyes shut once Kikyou and Kagome were standing next to each other with the children. He couldn't stand to see the two of them standing next to each other. It hurt his head, he confused them with each other, but he wasn't the only one.

His heart hurt for Kagome, whom he had fallen in love with after meeting and traveling with her, but he was still in love with Kikyou, his first love and whom he could now be with. They still had shards of the Shikon no tama left to collect, but there was no big rush since Naraku was no more. His relationship was with Kikyou, and he had a mere friendship with Kagome now.

He wanted to comfort her at times, but knew it was no good for him to be the one doing so. During that time of being with Sesshoumaru, without her memory, she had fallen in love with his elder brother but why his brother had acted how he did around Kagome, he still couldn't rationalize. Sesshoumaru claimed to hate humans, but he allowed a young girl to travel with him, and had even taken care of Kagome, and saved her life.

Nail dug further into the trunk of the tree when the memory of a bite mark on Kagome's neck flashed into his mind. The mark on her neck had healed and vanished just a couple of weeks after Naraku's defeat, but she still had scars from Kouga's attack on her, what had started this whole thing. He opened his eyes, watching the two women stand beside each other, being as different as night and day, but looking so much alike.

He froze when Kikyou's gaze locked on him.

---

She laughed lightly as she brought the other half of the children back to the rest of the group, and to Kagome as well. There were a few tugging at the sleeves of her kimono once in a while, telling her other things they wanted to do, places they wanted to go and explore, with the safety of having Kikyou near.

"Now, now, there will be time to do such things later children. Right now it is time to reunite with the other children and Kagome, and go get some food in our stomachs," she explained, smiling softly. She kneeled down and picked up one of the younger children and carried her in her arms as they continued walking.

Kikyou paused in her steps for a moment, letting the other children rush a head of her, and then glanced off to the side for a moment. She just smiled softly and continued walking, setting the younger girl down when they were with everyone else. "Kagome?" She locked gaze with her copy.

Kagome blinked, strands of hair slipping into her face. "What is it, Kikyou?"

"Could you take the children back to the village? I'll be there shortly, if it's not any trouble."

Kagome smiled and nodded. "It's not any trouble Kikyou," she replied, ushering the children towards the village. "Go and spend some time with him, you rarely get any it seems."

Kikyou's gaze locked on Inuyasha's position for a moment, then she glanced back to Kagome. "Thank you, and I apologize for leaving you without further warning."

Kagome paused and glanced back over her shoulder at the other priestess. "Don't worry about it. You went through enough in your life to have the right to be happy now, so you should enjoy it while you can, right?"

"Yes," she replied, but she could see the pain in Kagome's chocolate colored eyes and hear to sorrow in her voice as she spoke. She was about to say something when her attention was diverted. She froze, and she wasn't the only one, Kagome was standing frozen as well.

"Children, run back to the village quickly!" Kagome told them, ushering them to move faster, then pulled and arrow from her quiver, aiming it as a demon appeared. She fired off the arrow as the children screamed. "Go children!" she shouted, firing off another one. "You won't be harmed!"

Kikyou fired off her own arrows as the barrage of demons continued, watching as most of them centered on Kagome. _Why--? She has the Shikon no Tama in her possession!_ She pulled another arrow from the quiver, letting it fly at another demon that attacked her. "Kagome!" she shouted as she watched a demon appear behind her.

Kagome blinked, spinning around with an arrow aimed, and then closed her eyes, the demon too close for her to shoot it. She waited for claws to rip into her, then opened her eye and blinked when the pain never came. Silver hair flashed in her gaze, her hopes raised ever so slightly, only to completely crash when she spotted Inuyasha standing there. "Thank you, Inuyasha," she spoke softly, straightening up, fighting off more of the demons.

Kikyou stood there, watching as Inuyasha's claws tore through the demon, the anger that was placed in his amber eyes as he killed it. She knew Kagome still meant a lot to him, and that she always would. Kagome had stood by and watched Inuyasha many times turn his back to her and run after herself, so Kikyou knew she could do the same thing for those two. Inuyasha was there to protect them both.

Inuyasha turned around, watching Kagome and relief swept over him. She was safe and not harmed; he'd gotten there before her blood had been spilled. "Kikyou," Inuyasha called out then watched the dead priestess ran over towards himself and Kagome. He slipped one arm around her, checking to make sure she was safe.

"I'm fine, Inuyasha," she assured him with a smile.

"Good." He nodded and pulled Kagome back behind himself, pushing Kikyou there as well before pulling Tetsusaiga from his side, the rusty old blade growing and sharpening as it came from the sheath. "Kaze no Kizu!" He swung the sword, blades of yellow ripped through the ground towards the hoards of demons and ripping through each one of them. The body parts dropped to the ground, not a one had been spared from the attack.

Inuyasha turned around the looked at both of the priestess, smiling at seeing them both safe and unharmed. Kagome caught his attention as she backed away a few steps. "Something wrong, Kagome?"

Kagome shook her head, taking another step back. "No, and thank you, Inuyasha. I'm… I'm going to go and check on the children," she quickly spit out and turned around, dashing off before another word could be said between them. It hurt her to be so close to someone who could remind her of Sesshoumaru, and she knew she was hurting him because he still held feelings for her.

She stiffened when a pair of airs wrapped around her, stopping her from her dash, and met a pair of chocolate eyes, framed by black hair. Sango had caught her in her arms.

"Kagome?" Sango questioned. "Are you all right? The children came back running, crying and terrified; they said a hoard of demons had started to attack you."

Kagome merely nodded, unable to say anything. The lump in her throat caught her words, and she knew if she tried to push her words past it, she would give way to tears.

Sango saw this and merely held Kagome tightly, brushing the girl's hair gently. "It's okay Kagome, you can cry. No one can hold it against you," she whispered to the young girl, and just closed her eyes as she heard Kagome's sobs break free. There was nothing she could do for her dear friend, and it pained her to no end.

---

"Don't blame yourself for all of this, Inuyasha, you're doing the best you can to try and ease her pain for her."

The hanyou turned around, looking at Kikyou. "The only way to ease her pain is to bring Sesshoumaru back to her. It's been months since he left her here like this, and all it takes is for her to get a glance at me before she's crying or ready to!" he shouted, slamming his fist into the trunk of a nearby tree.

Kikyou sighed, resting her head upon Inuyasha's back, closing her eyes as she slipped her arms around him, holding him tightly. She knew all of this pain was the last thing the girl deserved. Kagome had been put through so much pain already because of Inuyasha and herself, and now Sesshoumaru was causing the girl more pain then ever needed to be caused.

Inuyasha and Kikyou's head popped up at the same instant, their eyes locked on something coming from the trees. Inuyasha readied his sword, pulling Kikyou back behind himself, only to drop the weapon as a small form launched itself against him. Taking a step back, Inuyasha steadied himself, blinking when he spotted who it was. "Rin?"

The child's eyes locked with Inuyasha's automatically, her tiny hands clenching the rat fur tightly. "Please, where's Kagome-neesan?! Sesshoumaru-sama needs her!"

Inuyasha tensed, not sure how to respond. Sesshoumaru needed Kagome? Sesshoumaru needed the woman he had left behind?

"Sesshoumaru needs her? Young one, what are you talking about?" Kikyou questioned softly, stepping into sight and kneeling down. "What has you so upset?"

Rin took in a few breathes of air. "I don't know how but Aun suddenly got up and started to walk away, I followed because I knew Aun was my only way of not getting lost. I figured Sesshoumaru-sama had called for him, but when we found Sesshoumaru-sama he was badly wounded!" Tears welled up in the child's brown eyes, clenching tighter on Inuyasha's clothing. "He hasn't been himself since he came back without Kagome-neesan; he's seemed more out of it. Jakken-sama said that the demons ambushed Sesshoumaru-sama… but please! He's badly injured!"

Kikyou pried the young girl off of Inuyasha, and watched him. "Get her, Inuyasha."

"Kikyou!" Inuyasha started to argue. "Why should she have to see him again when he left her!? Why should she have to have her wounds dug into more by the bastard!?"

"Do you think she would be any better off if she found out that he died, Inuyasha? Do you think she would feel better about any of this if she knew she had been given the chance to help him, but you wouldn't allow it? She's not as fragile as you may think, Inuyasha. She has done a lot, sacrificed a lot of herself, for love."

Inuyasha sighed and turned, grabbing his sword. "I know she'd hate me if I refused to get," he mumbled, running towards the village.

Kikyou kneeled down, looking Rin in the eyes. "How did you get here? You didn't run all the way here, did you?"

Rin shook her head, then pointed as the two-headed dragon appeared. "Aun brought me. Jakken-sama and Sesshoumaru-sama don't know I came to get Kagome-neesan."

Kikyou watched as the dragon walked over, one of the heads nudging Rin slightly, then kneeled down. The child climbed onto the dragon's back and clung tightly, burying her face slightly. The priestess could tell the child was deeply worried about this demon that watched her. Placing a hand on the other dragonhead she patted it. "Just a moment longer and you will need to lead Inuyasha back to Sesshoumaru."

---

Inuyasha came to a skidding halt when he saw Kagome being held tightly by Sango. The movements of her shoulders gave away the fact she was crying, and he could even hear sobs once in a while coming from the girl. Walking closer he placed a hand on Kagome's back gently, startling the poor thing. He flinched at seeing the tears on her face, how red her eyes were, and how miserable she looked overall.

"Kagome, Rin came to us, she says Sesshoumaru needs you. I guess he's badly injured," he forced out, not really wanting to tell her.

Kagome suddenly pushed away from Sango and stood in front of Inuyasha, her eyes pleading with him. "Inuyasha, please…"

He sighed and turned around. "Get on, I would hate myself if you started feeling anymore miserable because I wouldn't take you," he huffed. Her weight felt familiar as she climbed on, the feel of her body against his back brought back a lot of memories. Kikyou hated being carried around like this. He shifted her weight a bit. "Hold on tightly," he instructed before taking off, making it back to the meadow in a couple of seconds.

"Kagome-neesan!" Rin cried out when she spotted the girl upon Inuyasha's back.

"Not the time to talk!" Inuyasha shouted, watching the dragon take off into the air. He glanced at Kikyou when he passed her, then focused on following Aun to Sesshoumaru. He hated the thought of how much power his brother had over Kagome; hated how miserable Sesshoumaru could make her feel at a mere memory and now he was taking her to the damn source. What was wrong with him? He wanted to tear the bastard apart for all the pain Kagome had been in for months after he just left her.

---

Kagome gripped Inuyasha's shoulders tightly, her quiver and bow hanging off her back as she allowed Inuyasha to carry her to Sesshoumaru. She hadn't seen him in months, and then the first word she gets of him after all the time that had passed is that he's wounded, badly, and needs her. Did he actually send Rin to get her, or did Rin decide to come of her own accord?

Butterflies fluttered in her stomach suddenly and she felt like she wanted to be sick. She was going to see Sesshoumaru; she was going to see the demon that had just left her behind just because she had gained enough of her memories back to trust Inuyasha. Then her fingers fluttered to the faint bite mark upon her neck, brushing over where his fangs had dug into her skin. She remembered the pure feeling of the pleasure and how right it felt to be with him like that.

When they got into the clearing Kagome pushed off Inuyasha's back before he was even ready to set her down. He stumbled a bit but she barely noticed the moment she caught sight white cloth stained with pure red blood. Her stomach lurched forward, he wasn't moving. She stumbled over her own feet as she ran to the demon lord, kneeling down beside him, her hand brushing over his cheek quickly.

Her wrist was quickly snatched, tightly, in a hard hand as amber eyes locked on her. She flinched for a moment at the grasp, then relaxed, knowing he was still alive. A smile crossed her lips, her gaze softening as tears slipped free. "You are still alive, I'm glad," she spoke softly.

He released her wrist, pushing it away from himself as he continued to watch her. "What are you doing here, miko?" he asked, his tone frozen over. It had been months since he'd seen this woman; since he left her back in Inuyasha's care. She had no need to neither be concerned for him nor come to his aid.

"I was told you had been badly injured and that you needed me," she explained, lightly taking hold of the blood stained kimono. "And from the looks of it, you are badly injured."

"It will heal and I have no need for your help, miko, nor do I desire it," he explained. Since he had left her, she had done nothing but haunt his memories and thoughts. It bothered him, distracted him. She had been the reason he had allowed himself to get so injured. She did nothing but hinder him, but yet he couldn't explain why he felt relieved she had come.

"Desire it or not, I'm still going to help," she told him firmly, pushing the top of his kimono down and sighed. She bite down on the sleeve of her own kimono and torn it with a bit of force, then ripped the rest of it off, giving a strand to the toad. "Jakken, I need you to go to the small pond over there and get this wet for me." The toad did as he was told as Kagome tried to get a better look at his wounds.

"Inuyasha, take Rin to the nearest village and get me some bandages please; I don't have on me," she asked the hanyou. She thought he would argue, and was ready for it, but it took her by surprise when he merely scooped the child up and ran off with her.

"Here you go," Jakken grumbled, handing the wet cloth back to the miko.

"Thank you," Kagome smiled and used the wet cloth to clean away the dried blood. Her hair slipped into her face as she worked, the smile vanishing as she concentrated more on examining the wounds he had sustained.

Sesshoumaru watched her work. He would've argued with the girl about her help, but he knew it would end with her just doing exactly as she had. He had allowed her company long enough to understand her actions and train of thought slightly. He soon understood why his brother had such a hard time controlling the woman, and why they were always arguing.

"Kagome-neesan!" came the child's voice, ringing through the air as she ran back to the small clearing. "We brought the bandages, Kagome-neesan!" She waved them around in the air, showing them off to the teen, bring proud of her accomplishment.

Kagome blinked, lifting her head and glancing back over her shoulder towards Rin as she appeared, Inuyasha walking into view just behind the smaller girl. "Thank you, you've helped out quite a bit," Kagome informed the child as the bandages were handed off. Turning her attention back to Sesshoumaru she started to wrap the demon lord's wounds, having to push her body against his bare flesh, arms wrapping behind his beck in order to wrap the wounds.

Inuyasha flinched slightly as he watched, then turned his gaze off to the side. He watched the leaves dance on the tips of the branches as the wind blew by them. His chest felt tight as he thought about everything that had happened over the past few months; it got tighter the more he thought about how Kagome had cried over his brother for months, and that even after all that pain she would run back to him like he had never left.

His golden eyes drifted over to the two once more, silver strands sliding into his eyes slightly. It was nothing new for her, that's why she could do it without thinking. She'd done it all the time for him; she'd take him back with a smile every time after he'd run off after Kikyou. She'd had plenty of practice. And Sesshoumaru had never done that to her and he never would. He wouldn't run off after some other woman who was suppose to be dead because he couldn't choose between them.

Blood slide down his fingers as his claws dug into his palms, bangs hiding the expression in his eyes as grit his teeth. When Sesshoumaru brought Kagome back from the dead, he knew it had been the right choice to leave Kagome with his elder half-brother. Leaving her with him would be the right thing as well. "Hey, kid," he barely spoke, gaining Rin's attention, along with Sesshoumaru and Kagome's.

"Yes?" she blinked, running over to Inuyasha and looking up at him. Her head tilted gently to the side, curious about the hanyou's expression. She was startled when the hanyou's expression suddenly changed from a pained one to a lonely but serious one, looking towards his brother and Kagome, then back at her. "Come on, let's get you some food."

Inuyasha turned and started to walk into the woods, Rin following closely at his heels. Sesshoumaru watched them with an empty gaze. "Jakken."

The imp blinked and looked up at his lord, then nodded and quickly stumbled after Inuyasha and Rin. "Wait up you useless girl!" the green imp shouted out, tripping, falling on his face, then scrambling to get up and running after the hanyou and child once more.

Kagome laughed lightly as she watched Jakken, then shook her head and went back to tending to Sesshoumaru's wounds. "You should've been more careful," she spoke softly.

He could tell in her tone that she was full of concern. He merely closed his eyes, resting his head back against the trunk of the tree. "What I do is none of your concern, miko." He opened his eyes when her hands stopped wrapping bandages, placing his placid amber eyes on her. Her head was down, raven hair shielding her face.

"You're right, it isn't any of my concern, but I'm still going to worry about you!" she shouted out, glaring at the demon lord, tears slipping down her cheeks, rage forming in her eyes along side the pain she hid inside. "You're just as bad as Inuyasha sometimes, I swear! You two never care who you're going to worry when you get into a bad fight! You two constantly deny how much alike you are but everyone else can see it!" Kagome shouted, standing up. "Why I love you I don't know, you're such a ass sometimes!" With that she huffed and turned, starting to walk away.

Sesshoumaru blinked at her onslaught of words, then grabbed her wrist before she walked off. He was gentle with his grasp, but firm, so she couldn't get away so easily. He pushed himself off the ground, ignoring any signals of pain that screamed throughout his body, and looked down at the girl.

"What?!" Kagome huffed, glaring up at the demon lord.

"You are a curious creature."

"Creature?!"

"You don't care what danger you are placed in when you attach yourself to someone's side, you'll yell at someone who could slice you down in an instant without even worrying about it. Do you not care what happens to your own being?"

Kagome blinked, the rage in her eyes taken over by shock and curiosity. What was he getting at? "When someone I care about is in danger I won't just run away. I couldn't live with myself if something happened to them and I could've done something to stop it, or help in anyway. As for the yelling at people…" she trailed off for a second. "I don't really think about things until after the fact," she laughed a bit, scratching the top of her head lightly.

He continued to stand there, watching her closely. What was going on in side that head of hers? He could only understand the actions she would take at certain times, but never reasoning behind them. She could go from calm to enraged to tears and then back to being calm in mere moments. He wondered how his brother could ever handle such mood swings.

Kagome sighed, dropping her hand back to her side as she placed her gaze u pat him. "Why would you let yourself get hurt so badly?" she questioned. "The only time I've seen you nearly lose your life was in your fight with Inuyasha, when he learned about the wind scar."

"I did not _let_ myself become injured," Sesshoumaru spoke sternly. The idea that he would allow himself to be wounded this badly was ridiculous.

"Was the demon truly that strong then?"

Sesshoumaru stayed silent. The demon had not been that strong, but with his mind wandering away from the battle in front of him and to this woman standing in front of him, the demon had gotten a few hits in here and there. Distractions were new to him. _'Have you someone to protect?'_ Those had been his father's last words to him, at the time he told his father no, that he had no need of such. But was that true now? His mind had been on Kagome, and if she was all right, during that battle.

"Sesshoumaru?"

His blinked, placing his gaze back on the woman in front of him. "No," he replied, his gaze turning towards the sky.

"No? If the demon wasn't that strong then how come you were hurt so badly? Sesshoumaru?" Kagome blinked as the demon lord continued to just stare at the sky, seeming to ignore her. "Sesshoumaru!" she shouted out, grabbing the demon lord's hair, and tugging it so his eyes locked on hers.

Sesshoumaru blinked in surprise as Kagome tugged his hair, gaining his complete attention. No one had ever dared to treat him in such a way.

"Are you going to answer me or not? If the demon wasn't that strong, then how some you were hurt so badly?" She blinked as the demon just continued to stare at her, not answering. "You weren't concentrated on the fight, were you? You were letting something else get in the way," she spoke softly after a couple of silent moments.

Se slowly released his hair, her gaze soft and concerned, but caring shining through brightly. "What could be so important that you would let yourself get harmed in a fight, Sesshoumaru?"

A few more silent moments from the both of them before the demon lord finally spoke up. "You," he answered simply.


	13. Not Goodbye, Just See You Later

**Fragments of Memory**

**By: MorbidAngelx07 (Krystal)**

**Sesshoumaru x Kagome**

**Chapter 13 – Not Goodbye, Just See You Later**

Inuyasha sat and watched as Rin started on her fourth bowl of food. He glanced at Kikyou, who was just smiling at the young girl, then looked back at the child. "Jeeze, kid. Think you eat enough?"

Rin paused and looked over at him before slowly placing the bowl down, mumbling a quiet apology.

"Inuyasha!" Kikyou scolded as she glared at the hanyou, but her gaze softened as she glanced back at Rin. "You can continue to eat. As for you, Inuyasha," Kikyou glared, walked over to him and snatched his down, "you can go without your normal servings."

"Hey!" Inuyasha stood you, trying to snatch his bowl of food back. "Kikyou, give it back!"

She just smiled as she gracefully avoided every one of the half demon's attempts to gain his food back.

"Kikyou…!" he growled.

She stopped and handed the bowl back. "She needs the energy just as much as you do if not more, Inuyasha. She's a growling child and she's constantly active."

"Yeah, yeah," he grumbled, then glanced at Rin. "Now what's the matter, brat?" He ignored a glare coming at him from his side.

"I'm hoping Sesshoumaru-sama is all right and that Kagome-neesan was able to help him."

Inuyasha blinked, them muttered as he finished his rice. Placing the bowl down he stood up and rested the palm of his hand on the child's head, looking off into the distance. "My bastard of a brother is just fine; he doesn't die so easily and Kagome is just as stubborn so there isn't anything for you to be concerned about."

Rin's eyes lit up as she looked at Inuyasha. "Do you really think so, Inuyasha-san?"

He pulled his hand off her head and stuck them inside the sleeves of his haori. "I don't think. I know, brat. Both of them are too damn stubborn to give up on something they're pursuing."

Rin smiled as Kikyou watched, wearing her own serene gaze.

Inuyasha just huffed and then walked out the door. "She's not here, you damn wolf!"

Kouga jumped down from a roof, landing in front of the hanyou. "Where is she?"

"Where do you think, dumbass?"

"Home?"

Inuyasha just started. "…."

"What?"

"Are you that stupid, wolf?"

"Who you calling stupid, mutt!"

"You! You can't even use commonsense to figure out where Kagome is! Are you that dense?"

"How the hell am I suppose to just guess where she is, dog-face!"

"Use the clues around you, dumb shit!"

"What clues?"

"I don't know A little girl, a green toad, and oh! Maybe the damn tow-headed dragon! Maybe! Not too sure if those are good enough clues!"

Aun huffed lightly but laid its two heads back down as the two continued to argue with each other.

Jakken watched as well, sitting beside the dragon, and just shook his head. "What morons. I can't believe I have to deal with this," he sighed, watching the dust cloud that contained the wolf and hanyou in a small battle, and listening as the insults continued to fly.

"I'm glad Kagome-san got her memories back but I hate seeing her so depressed."

"I know what you mean, Sango," the monk sighed, watching from a hill as the hanyou and wolf fought. "At least Inuyasha was kind enough to take her to go and see Sesshoumaru, correct?"

Sango sighed, pulling her gaze from the quarreling demons and locked her brown eyes on the monk beside her. "Yes, I am glad he loves Kagome enough to truly let her go."

Miroku smiled, placing his hand on the small of the exterminator's back. "Yes. He knows to let her go if he wants to be able to keep her close. That and now we have Lady Kikyou to talk him into and out of thinks," the monk laughed.

Sango sighed but smiled none-the-less.

"Ah! There's what I've been questing to get back since all this began!"

"Huh?"

"That lovely smile of yours, Sango. It's been missing since all of this has happened."

Sango just blinked, looking slightly confused but soon shook her head. "So, Hoshi-sama, how does it feel to go around knowing you'll never have to worry about that wind tunnel again?"

"Strange, if I am to be honest. Kagome and Sesshoumaru have destroyed Naraku for good. It is a relief to know I will never again have to worry about it but also empty at the same time. I've had it for so long that I had grown accustom to dealing with it and using it in battle to help out and not be a load of dead weight."

Sango nodded, closing her eyes as her head rested upon the monk's shoulder.

"How does it feel for you, my dear Sango, to have your younger brother back for good as well?"

She just smiled. "Wonderful."

"I'm glad for you."

She opened her eyes and looked up at the monk. "Now if you would just stop chasing after other women, everything would be just perfect for us."

Miroku just let out a nervous laugh.

"What could be so important that you would let yourself get harmed in a fight, Sesshoumaru?"

A few more silent moments from the both of them before the demon lord finally spoke up. "You," he answered simply.

Kagome blinked as she listened to the man standing in front of her. She had been the reason he had gotten hurt so badly? She was the reason why this powerful demon lord couldn't think straight enough to keep himself from almost getting killed? Tears stung her eyes and soon fell down her cheeks as she continued to think about what he had just told her. It was great news that he had been thinking about her, but it hurt her to know she was why he had almost gotten himself killed.

Sesshoumaru just blinked as he watched her expressions go from stunned to thoughtful and now she was in tears. Why was she crying? What was going through her mind? This woman confused him so. Shouldn't she be happy that he had been thinking about her at all? But instead she was crying. For what reason? "Why are you in tears this time, miko?" he questioned her finally.

"….idiot…."

He blinked at this response. This woman could insult him out of nowhere with no back up reason for it and it never upsetted him. It annoyed him to no end, but never irritated him like it did coming from other demons or even from his brother. "Excuse me…?"

"You're an idiot," Kagome spoke up louder, lifting her head up to look him in the eyes, her cheeks stained with the tears that continued to fall from her cheeks. "You're so stupid!"

"Explain to me exactly why you think this," he frowned. He thought it would've made her happy. She was important to him so why wasn't she acting happy like he thought she would. She had seemed so concerned over him he was sure she would've smiled.

"You were stupid to get hurt like this," she muttered, her fingers sliding over the bandages on the demon's chest that covered the gashes in his skin that still allowed blood to flow.

"I already told you-"

"Did you think it would make me happy that you couldn't think straight enough to protect youtself from almost getting killed! How do you think it would've made me feel if you had died? I'm glad to know you were thinking about me, Sesshoumaru. It made me really happy despite it all, but I don't want you to get hurt because you were thinking about me so much you couldn't pay attention."

Kagome took in a slow breath of air, trying to fight back more tears, and then watched Sesshoumaru, waiting to see what his response to all this would be.

He stood there after listening to Kagome's small speech. He had never thought about it that way. He then frowned as his amber eyes locked on her. He brought a hand up, brushing her tears away. "Don't cry," he told her with a soft tone, as his expression became gentle. He didn't know what else to do or say. She wasn't like Rin, so he couldn't easily order her around.

She took in a slow breath of air at the feeling of his cold hand on her warm cheek. "All right," she whispered softly, then smiled kindly up at him as her chocolate colored eyes locked on his amber ones. "I'll forgive you this one time. Make sure you don't do it again, all right?"

He was taken aback at this. "Forgive me?"

"Yes, I forgive you." She continued to smile. She knew he would apologize if he was the type to come out and say it, but he wasn't. He wasn't even use to dealing with others' emotions.

"For what?"

She huffed lightly." For not thinking about more attention to your fight," she answered, paused, and then spoke again, "and for just up and leaving me behind without even asking me what I wanted," she finished.

"It was for your own good, miko."

"Who are you to say what's good for me and what's not? Hm?"

He just stood there, watching her.

"You and Inuyasha are just so alike in so many ways it's unbelievable!" she shouted as she threw her arms up in the air. "Neither of you admit it, but everyone can see it!"

"I am nothing like that idiot of a hanyou, now if you would stop insulting me."

"…You are too just like Inuyasha. Well, I guess it's more of he's like you considering you are the older brother between the two of you. Just because he had a human mother doesn't mean anything. You two still had the same father."

Kagome then let out a small yelp of surprise when Sesshoumaru's arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her close. "What are you-?"

The demon lord ignored her as he watched the direction in which the village was. He used his free hand to pull his sword from his other side while he continued to hold the miko protectively. He positioned his sword in a ready spot to strike quickly if need be.

"KAGOME!"

"Oh boy…" Kagome sighed as the voice called her name once more. Now she understood why Sesshoumaru was holding her so protectively. It seemed like he hated Kouga more than he did Inuyasha. It had gotten worse, she noticed, when Kouga had almost killed her and this whole adventure had started. She also knew that Inuyasha wouldn't be that far behind. Kouga would've checked the village first, they would've had their fight, and then Kouga would've run off, and Inuyasha would try to stop him.

"KAGOME!"

"Damn wolf! Leave 'em alone!"

Kouga and Inuyasha slid to a stop a few feet in front of Kagome and Sesshoumaru.

"Kagome! Are you okay?" Kouga asked, completely ignoring the fact Sesshoumaru was holding her and the fact that the demon lord was holding a sword that was ready to strike.

"I'm fine, Kouga."

Inuyasha watched as Kouga took a couple of steps forward and sighed. He then glanced at Kagome when he felt her eyes on him. She was asking, begging, him to stop Kouga but he just shook his head. He had tried to stop the stupid wolf all the way out here, but it obviously hadn't worked. If the wolf wanted to die, it was his own choice.

"Kouga, you really shouldn't come any close," Kagome tried to warn him as she felt Sesshoumaru's grip around her tighten slightly and felt a small rumble in his chest, like he was holding back a growl. Why they always got so primitive over her she'd never understand.

"Why not, Kagome?" he asked, taking another step forward, and only stopped when the tip of Sesshoumaru's sword was poking into neck. "What the hell?"

"Take another step forward you filth and I will remove your head from the rest of your pathetic body," Sesshoumaru threatened, a slight growl actually escaping from his throat.

"Kagome isn't yours to claim!"

"And that's where you would be wrong, Kouga. If you would kindly look at the side of Kagome's neck you'll see two lovely fangs marks there," Inuyasha explained, hoping this would keep the wolf from trying anything further.

Kouga did as he was suggested to do and his eyes went wide when he spotted the faint marks there. He turned and glared at Inuyasha. "When did this happen? How could you let this bastard touch her like that you mutt?"

Inuyasha sighed, crossing his arms and looking off to the side. "It wasn't my choice. Kagome wanted nothing to do with me at the time and she was comfortable with Sesshoumaru, so I let him look out for her. He was already doing so, so I figured why not? The next time I saw her the marks were there. It was out of my hands."

Kouga growled and glared back at Sesshoumaru.

The demon lord just smiled coldly. "I must thank you though, wolf."

"For what?"

"For giving her to me. If you hadn't been weak enough for Naraku to manipulate you, I never would've gotten her. So you shouldn't be blaming my brother, you should be blaming yourself."

Kagome looked up at Sesshoumaru. "That's enough, Sesshoumaru."

"Bastard!" Kouga shouted, knocking the sword to the side and charged at the demon lord. "I'll kill you!"

"Kouga you dumbass!"

Sesshoumaru narrowed his gaze, shoving Kagome to the side and past Kouga towards Inuyasha and blocked the wolf's kick with his forearm.

"Ack!" Kagome stumbled forward, only to land in Inuyasha's arms. She looked up at him and then glanced back towards where the two full demons were fighting. "Sesshoumaru!" she shouted out, trying to get free from Inuyasha's grasp. "Inuyasha let me go!"

"Are you stupid? Wait, of course you are, you always do this! What good are you going to be without any weapon, Kagome? Kouga is on a rampage and taking his anger out on Sesshoumaru! If you get in the middle you might get killed or Sesshoumaru might get hurt trying to protect you! Did you even think about that!"

Kagome blinked and then looked back at the battle, tears falling down her cheeks. "But… he's already badly injured…" she whispered softly, causing Inuyasha's ears to twitch softly.

Sesshoumaru continued to block the wolf's high speed kicks, then snagged his sword from the ground and swiped it towards the wolf demon, leaving a scratch in his chest as Kouga jumped back to avoid getting cut in half. Sesshoumaru stood up fully, taking in a heavy breath of air, his glared placed darkly on the wolf demon. He knew he still wasn't in top condition to fight, but he even attacked while there had been a chance she could get hurt by his attack. He wasn't going to let that happen.

"Is the big bad demon getting tired!" Kouga shouted, rushing Sesshoumaru once more and slamming his foot into the demon's chest, forcing him back into the tree behind him. "Not so big now, are you? Guess you kicking my ass earlier was just a fluke if I'm beating you so badly right now." He sneered.

Sesshoumaru growled lightly as he stood up and glanced past Kouga to Inuyasha and Kagome, making sure she was being kept out of this. He then set his gaze back on Kouga, watching the wolf demon walk towards him once more. He hadn't had a chance to put his already broken armor back on. The most he had been able to do was fix his kimono so to hide the bandages from sight.

He placed a hand to his chest as the wounds started to throb. He could feel blood flowing freely into the already red bandages. Kouga was opening his wounds and making them worse. He had to protect his chest, and did so as Kouga rushed over, aiming a kick towards his chest. Instead of letting it hit he grabbed the wolf's ankle, his claws glowing green with poison as it melted Kouga's skin.

"Shit!" Kouga quickly placed a hand on the ground, using his other leg to kick Sesshoumaru, watching the demon lord let his wounded leg go so he could block the other. He then jumped back, flinching when he landed on his wounded ankle. "Dammit."

"SIT!" Kagome shouted out, closing her eyes for a moment as Inuyasha slammed face first into the ground, leaving a small crater there from the force of her command. She then rushed from the hanyou and sent the palm of her hand across the wolf demon's face, leaving a rather large red impression of her hand there. She had positioned herself between Sesshoumaru and Kouga, sheer anger in her gaze as she glared at Kouga.

"Don't you ever touch him again, Kouga! If you do I'll never speak with you afterwards!" she threatened the wolf.

Inuyasha pushed himself up, wiping the dirt from his face and then watched while he stood up, cursing the fact he still had the damn rosary around his neck.

Kouga blinked as he placed a hand to his cheek, watching Kagome. "Kagome… why…?"

Tears were welling in her eyes as she watched Kouga. She was so angry that she was starting to cry. "He's injured! Why would attack him? Who I love is my business and the only people who have anything to say about it are those who are involved! You're not involved, Kouga! So stay out of it! The only ones who can say anything about it are Sesshoumaru and myself, so stop sticking your nose into it!" she shouted, tears falling down her face. "Inuyasha has already let me go because he knew it would make me happy to be with Sesshoumaru! So you need to just stay out of it!"

Inuyasha blinked and caught Kagome before she hit her knees to the ground, holding her in a standing position. "Hey, hey, Kagome. Relax. Calm down. Deep breathes. Remember what you and Kikyou went over the first time this happened? Just do what she told you to do, all right?"

Kouga stood there and watched, his hand still placed on his cheek. He was in complete shock from what just happened. Kagome had just yelled at him. She had yelled at him because she was angry with him. She had never done that to him before. Not even he kidnapped her. She slapped, but it hadn't even been as hard as she just did. He didn't know what to say as he watched Kagome break down in tears.

Sesshoumaru ignored the screaming pain in his chest and walked over, placing a hand to the miko's head and running his fingers through her hair.

Kagome took in deep, slow breathes. Inuyasha had been right, she just needed to remember what Kikyou had told her the first time she had broken down like this. Granted, that time it had been from sheer despair and not from anger, but she needed to do the same things to calm down. She finally pushed away from Inuyasha, thanked him and looked at Sesshoumaru, then brushed a hand over his bandaged wounds. "We'll have to re-bandage these later, you idiot…" she whispered. "How could you jump into a fight like that without thinking about your wounds? It could've killed you."

Sesshoumaru sighed and wrapped an arm around her waist, leaning down and whispering something softly into her ear.

Inuyasha's ears twitched as he tried to hear, but his brother had managed to say it quiet enough that his ears wouldn't pick it up. Damn him anyways.

Kagome nodded and then took in another deep breath of air, seeming calmer now. She then blinked and looked at Kouga when he walked over, his head hung.

"I'm sorry Kagome. I lost my temper. You were right, it isn't any of my business," the wolf apologized.

"Just, please don't do it again."

Inuyasha smirked. "Aw, the wolf knows who its master is now."

"What was that you mutt?"

"You've been whipped."

"And you haven't!"

"At least I'm not pathetic like you are!"

"Boys…" Kagome sighed, pushing them apart.

Inuyasha laughed a bit as Kouga growled, then motioned for the wolf to head back to the village. "I know you heard me while I was chasing your ass out here, not get, you wolf."

"Yeah, yeah," Kouga muttered. "See ya around, Kagome." And with that he took off towards the village.

Kagome blinked, watching Kouga leave and then looked up at Inuyasha with a questioning gaze. "What was that about?"

"He's going to tell Rin and Jakken that they come here, since I'm sure you two will be wanting to leave soon."

Kagome smiled softly and wrapped her arms around the hanyou in a hug. "Thank you for everything, Inuyasha."

"It made you happy, Kagome, that's all that matters. I didn't do it for your thanks."

"I know. You've always had a kind heart. Inuyasha. That's why it never mattered to me that you were a hanyou. I prefer you this way and I hope that's how you keep it."

"Yeah, I know. Don't worry."

Kagome continued to smile, tears of joy and sadness slipping down her cheeks as she hugged Inuyasha tighter, and whispered in his ear, "I still love you, Inuyasha, and you're one of my greatest friends but.."

"I know. Just be happy. Come and see is from time to time, because if you don't I know I'm going to get dragged along to hunt you guys down," he explained, hugging her tightly. "You know you always have a home to come back to here in this village," he told her before gently shoving her away in a somewhat playful manner, then turned around and started to walk away.

"Thank you, Inuyasha."

He just waved it off, then glanced back over his shoulder at his brother. "You better keep her safe. I didn't give her up to you just to let you hurt her, got it? If she comes back to us crying because you left her behind I'll hunt you down this time, and kick your ass." Inuyasha merely watched his brother stare at him. He turned back around and took off through the trees.

"Goodbye, Inuyasha!"

"Not goodbye, you idiot! Just see ya later!"

Kagome blinked and nodded, then turned around when she felt Sesshoumaru's hand on the small of her back. She smiled as she gazed up at him and then tugged at his silver hair gently, pulling him down to her level and stole his lips with her own as she slid her arms around his neck.

He pushed back into the kiss, taking in her taste once more and then released her.

"I love you, Sesshoumaru," she whispered to him.

"As well as I, miko."

**The End.**


End file.
